El amor verdadero es tan solo el primero
by valedemalfoy
Summary: Ella es la chica más inteligente de la escuela. A él no le importa nada más que el quidditch. Ambos viviran un amor muy intenso.  Advertencia: Aunque esta situada dentro del parametro de los libros, aqui casi no va a haber amenaza de Voldemort
1. Chapter 1

ROBANDO UNA FELICIDAD

Aún no podía creer que estuviera en esa situación.

Trato de cepillar su pelo una vez más viendo que era un total desastre, se pasó el cepillo cerca de cinco minutos pero fue en vano, sencillamente su pelo era indomable. Vio su reflejo en el espejo que tenía frente a ella y dejo salir un suspiro de desesperación. Sus ojos cafés reflejaban la tristeza que llevaba dentro, pensó en ponerse un hechizo para cambiar el color de sus ojos, si iba a cambiar de vida sería bueno que cambiara totalmente su apariencia, así no recordaría a cada rato lo que había perdido.

-Hermione ¿ya estas…- no termino la frase. Veía a su amiga tan triste en lo que debería de ser el día más feliz de su vida. La castaña vio llegar a la pelirroja a través del espejo. Su rostro permanecía inmutable.- Hermy- le dijo posándose tras ella y poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de la castaña- ya te están esperando- al oír aquellas palabras sus lagrimas no pudieron esperar más y comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

Impulsivamente se dio la vuelta y abrazo a su amiga tratando de reprimir sus sollozos. ¿A cuántos no les estaría robando la felicidad con ese acto tan egoísta? ¿Pero acaso ella no se había vuelto egoísta en los últimos meses?

-Lo siento Ginny- sollozo más fuerte- te estoy robando tu felicidad y eso no es justo

-Tranquila- le hablaba con una voz tranquilizadora mientras le acariciaba su pelo- se porque hacen esto- no quería decir su nombre, porque si no ella también rompería en llanto- Si es por tu bien todo estará bien, ya verás.

-¿Sabes? –Estaba un poco más tranquila- mentir nunca a sido lo tuyo Ginny- ambas se sonrieron tratando de infundirse valor.

-Bueno- dijo Ginny separándose de su amiga- ya es hora

La habilidad de Ginny lo gro lo que Hermione no había conseguido, en un segundo su pelo ya estaba arreglado y para rematarlo en la cima de su chongo le puso un tocado que llevaba un velo que caía libremente sobre su nuca.

Con esfuerzo la pelirroja tomo a la castaña por los hombros y la levanto.

-Estás hermosa Herms… vamos- le tendió una mano, la cual Hermione tomo por inercia. Había dejado su corazón de lado, ahora tenía que pensar en lo mejor para alguien más, para otra persona que pronto llegaría a este mundo. Tenía que ser egoísta con ese alguien.

No se dio cuenta de que ya habían llegado a la perta de mármol blanca.

-Yo entro primero, y cuando oigas la música entras tú- antes de que entrara a la iglesia volteo y le dio una última mirada nostálgica.

Oyó la marcha nupcial indicándole su entrada.

La melodía le sonaba tan lejana, totalmente ajena. Pudo ver a todos sus conocidos elegantemente arreglados. En los asientos de adelante estaban todos los Weasley, Ron ahora abrazaba a Lavander, ya llevaban saliendo un tiempo, y a decir verdad a Hermione la chica le agradaba bastante, era todo lo que Ron necesitaba. Vio como Lavander se abrazaba a Ginny mientras ambas derramaban lágrimas, solo que las lágrimas de la pelirroja eran tan distintas a las de su cuñada y la castaña sabía la razón, sabía que tenía que ser egoísta, pero simplemente no podía serlo, ella no era así.

-Acepto- esa simple palabra la hizo volver a la realidad causándole un dolor en el pecho. Por fin desde que había llegado tuvo el valor para voltear a la derecha y poder ver al hombre que la había pronunciado. Ese pelo azabache que siempre llevaba revuelto ahora estaba engominado, sus ojos verdes la miraban con una sonrisa nostálgica.

-Y usted Hermione Jane Granger acepta al señor Harry James Potter para amarlo en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza hasta que l muerte los separe- amarlo.

Sus oídos dejaron de oír al escuchar esa palabra. Amor.

Quería demasiado a Harry, y claro que lo amaba, no en vano habían pasado por tantas travesías juntos, pero no era esa clase de amor que te hace querer estar el resto de tu vida con una persona.

Una vez más volteo, y la imagen de Ginny desolada, la hizo cuestionar sus actos. Todos los presentes la miraban esperando su respuesta. Harry la miraba con el ceño fruncido, Hermione lo observo una {ultima vez y en su lugar estaba un castaño con ojos cafés. Pestañeo varias veces y de nuevo ahí estaba Harry, sus sentidos la habían engañado.

-No- todos en la iglesia empezaron a murmurar y a soltar pequeñas exclamaciones, pero a ella ya no le importaba, simplemente haría lo que ella creía correcto- lo siento Harry pero no puedo, eres como un hermano para mí y no puedo condenarte a la infelicidad - al decir aquellas palabras comenzó a recordar donde todo había comenzado- pero se que alguien aquí presente se muere por estar aquí a tu lado- dicho esto hizo un ademan con la mano señalando a Ginny.

Y ante la mirada atónita de todos echo a correr.

.


	2. ¿Todo comenzó con una bludger?

Estaba emocionada, después de un descanso, hoy regresábamos a Hogwarts, y por consiguiente volvería a ver a mis dos mejores amigos: Harry y Ron.

Agarre mi baúl y estuve a punto de caer de lo pesado que estaba, pero para mi gran alivio logre conservar el equilibrio, y a duras penas pude bajarlos por las escaleras. Oí unos pasos acelerados que se apresuraban a mi encuentro.

-Hija me hubieras dicho y yo bajaba el baúl

-No es necesario papá

-Pero como no Hermione, si casi te aplasta- mi padre me dijo quitándome el baúl de las manos.

Por fin nos subimos al carro rumbo a la estación de trenes King Cross. Tan pronto como traspasamos la plataforma 9 ¾ me dispuse a buscar a Harry y Ron. Me voltee para despedirme de mis padres y vi a mamá con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Fui a su encuentro y la abrace.

-Ya mamá- le susurre al oído mientras ella hipaba sutilmente- nos veremos en las navidades- supe que esas palabras no la consolaban del todo- escribiré casa semana

-¿Lo prometes?- me pregunto tratando de limpiar las lágrimas que aún rondaban por sus mejillas

-Lo prometo - le dije mientras entrelazaba mi dedo meñique con el de ella.

-Te quiero papá- ahora era el turno de mi padre, aunque menos sentimental que mi madre por la forma en la que me estrechaba en sus brazos y me acunaba contra su pecho supe que también le dolía mi partida.

Me separe de ellos reprimiendo las ganas que yo también tenía de llorar.

Los amaba demasiado, pero también era lo suficientemente egoísta como para no quedarme.

Subí al tren, empezando a buscar en los compartimentos a mis amigos.

Iba en esa tarea cuando sentí unas manos pequeñas que tapaban mis ojos.

-Adivina quién soy- solo oír su voz suave y entusiasta lo supe

-Ginny

-Exacto- la escuche decir mientras me dejaba ver nuevamente- si buscas a mi hermano y a Harry están en el penúltimo compartimento.

-Gracias Ginny ¿vienes?

-Estoy con unas amigas, pero gracias Hermione

La vi alejarse y yo emprendí la marcha. A pesar de que apenas llevábamos un año de conocernos Ginebra Weasley me agradaba bastante. Era alguien de quien podía hacerse amiga fácilmente.

Con una sonrisa corrí la puerta del compartimento y vi a Harry y a Ron.

-Hermione pensamos que no habías subido al tren, y ya estábamos preocupados.

-Se me hizo un poco tarde- dije mientras los abrazaba. Me dí cuenta de lo mucho que los había extrañado.- ¿Qué tal las vacaciones?- les dije mientras tomaba asiento a lado de mi amigo pelirrojo.

-Igual que todos

-Casi le gano a Ron en ajedrez mágico- me dijo Harry con una gran sonrisa.

-Pero aún así te volví a ganar- el tono orgulloso que utilizo Ron me hizo reír.

-Algún día Ron- amenazó Harry

Seguimos hablando de todo lo que hicimos en nuestras vacaciones y poniéndonos al tanto de lo que había pasado en el último mes dentro del mundo mágico.

Faltando casi una hora para llegar a Hogwarts comencé a sentirme sedienta.

-Voy a buscar a la señora del carrito, voy por zumo de calabaza ¿quieren algo?

Harry negó con la cabeza pero Ron respondió enseguida.

-Quiero unas grajeas de todos los sabores y unas varitas de regaliz

-Ron- oí como Harry lo reprendía por lo bajo creyendo que el pelirrojo estaba siendo abusivo conmigo. Pero a mí me dio risa.

-Lo siento, solo quiero las grajeas

-No importa Ron- le dije, puesto que sus orejas habían adquirido un tono escarlata que no tenía nada que envidiarle a su pelo.

Salí y al cerrar la puerta agradecía la oportuna intromisión de mi metabolismo, ya que alcance a escuchar como comenzaban una acalorada discusión sobre quiddictch. "Hombres" dije para mis adentros.

A medio camino pude visualizar a Fred y George que acababan de cerrar un compartimento y se desternillaban de la risa; pude apreciar como por debajo de la puerta comenzaba a salir humo con un ligero tono morado para después escuchar una leve explosión.

Al instante salieron Dean Thomas y Seamus Finnigan con la cara negra y el pelo chamuscado, acto seguido todos comenzaron a reír como desaforados.

Aunque a mí también me causo gracia mantuve la compostura. Debería de sostener unas cuantas palabras con ese par.

Y hacía ellos me dirigía cuando vi como un chico castaño de ojos cafés, alto y desgarbado pero musculoso los abordaba. Oliver Wood. Me pare en seco y observe la escena. Al parecer durante el verano Wood se la había pasado ideando toda clase de estrategias para ganar la copa de quidditch. Puse los ojos en blanco, ¿acaso los hombres no sabían de otra cosa que no fuera quidditch?

-¿Querida me dejas pasar?- Voltee para ver quien me había sacado de mis cavilaciones. Y vi a la mujer por la cual me encontraba en esos momentos en el pasillo. Al ver la mirada que lo le dirigí me dijo- ¿se te ofrece algo linda?

-Si- le pedí lo mío y lo de Ron y volví con ellos para cambiarme.

Apenas y había dado una hojeada por la ventana que me había bastado para confirmar que el cielo estaba oscuro, lo que indicaba que en cualquier momento llegaríamos a Hogwarts.

Ya con nuestras capas puesta (Harry y Ron también se habían cambiado) arribamos a Hogsmade para tomar un carruaje.

Para mi mala suerte Oliver Wood se fue con nosotros, por lo que todo el camino le dio a mi amigo Harry un discurso sobre nuevas técnicas de quidditch, mientras Ron los miraba con una cara de asombro y admiración, Solo escuche las primeras palabras que eran acerca de algo llamado "el amargo de rosi" y no sé qué cosas más.

Tome un libro titulado "Como disipar las nieblas del futuro" y comencé a leer perdiéndome en mis propios pensamientos durante lo que quedaba de trayecto.

Apenas me di cuenta ya estábamos frente a las grandes puertas del castillo. Deje mi lectura. Ese libro solo decía un montón de mentiras. Cuestione mi decisión de haber elegido la materia de Adivinación, pero a lo mejor la estaba prejuzgando. Pero en cuanto a mí se refiere soy una fiel creyente de que cada quien labra su propio destino.

Como cada año el banquete de bienvenida resulto ser un verdadero festín, especialmente para Ron. Este año hubo cinco chicos nuevos para Griffyndor, cuatro para Ravenclaw, cinco para Hufflepuf y seis para Slytherin.

Cuando subimos a nuestra sala común al parecer nadie sufría las consecuencias de un viaje largo en tren, así que la mayoría nos quedamos, como siempre era la única que leía, todos los demás miembros de mi casa jugaban entre risas, bromas y charlas, las mayoría de las mujeres estaban ahí solo para coquetear con los miembros del equipo de quidditch, hasta me toco ver como una que otra se le insinuaba a Harry, cabe decir que seguía siendo el jugador más joven dentro del quipo. Vi como Eloise Midgen se le acercaba e intentaba persuadirlo para que se fuera con ella haciendo que mi amigo enrojeciera notablemente.

Eso me causo bastante gracia, ya que ella era por lo menos dos cabezas más grande que Harry y bastante más corpulenta.

Todo iba bien hasta que a los gemelos Weasley se les ocurrió jugar quidditch dentro de la sala común, y eso no era tan malo, pero que en un descuido de Madame Hooch hubieran tomado las bludgers "prestadas" eso si que era malo.

La gran mayoría les siguió la corriente admirados por su atrevimiento, pero como decía, las cosas empezaron a descontrolarse apenas soltaron las bludgers.

Vi a Percy bajar alarmado las escaleras de su cuarto mientras comenzaba a reprenderlos, y ordenaba con voz a todo pulmón que guardaran esas "pelotas infernales" ant5es de que algo ó alguien saliera herido. Yo le di toda la razón a Percy.

Me pare del sillón mientras veía como Fred y George y George al parecer apenados por el regaño de su hermano iban tras la bludger.

En ese momento solo quería subir a mi cuarto lo más pronto posible. Los gemelos aún no lograban controlar la situación.

La pelota paso zumbando mientras todos se agachaban o se aventaban a algún lado para esquivarla.

En un segundo vi la pelota al otro extremo de donde yo me encontraba, así que me apresure a refugiarme en la seguridad del cuarto.

No supe con claridad que paso a continuación. Escuche a lo lejos la voz de Ginny diciéndome "Hermione cuidado" mientras veía las caras de algunos presentes con muecas de horror. Sentí una brisa y escuche un zumbido cerca de mí, a mi espalda. Sabía lo que vendría a continuación, ya era demasiado tarde para huir de la bludger.

Pero en vez de eso sentí un cuerpo que se pego al mío empujándome, mientras la persona responsable me cubría la cabeza con una mano y con la otro tomaba mi cintura.

Enseguida los dos caímos al piso, si esa persona no hubiera protegido mi cabeza con su mano se me habría estampado estrepitosamente.

Emití un débil quejido mientras veía quien me había quitado del camino de la bludger, lo que seguramente me habría mandado a la enfermería inconsciente. Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando vi a Oliver Wood, que en vez de tener una sonrisa como era común en él, me examinaba con preocupación.

-Hermione ¿estás bien?- me pregunto al instante

-Si- me sorprendió lo tranquila que salió mi voz, puesto que mi corazón palpitaba a mil.

Al instante vi como todos los present5es me rodeaban. Harry y Ron se abrieron paso a empujones y codazos para llegar hasta mí. Ambos traían caras de terror. Oliver se paro del suelo con agilidad, en ese momento me percate de en qué posición habíamos estado, y sentí mis mejillas arder, lo cual era estúpido, tomando en cuenta que casi me había pegado una bludger y yo me sonrojaba por la cercanía de un chico. Me tendió su mano ayudándome a levantarme, yo aún seguía aturdida.

-¿Hermione estás bien?

-¿Estás lastimada?

-¿Te hiciste daño?

-¿Quieres que vayamos a la enfermería?

Harry y Ron comenzaron a bombardearme de preguntas, pero en ese momento yo solo quería dormir.

-Yo estoy bien chicos- trate de sonar tranquila para que me dejaran ir- si no les importa solo quiero dormir, mañana hablamos- seguí mi camino. Al pie de las escaleras vi como Fred peleaba mientras metía la bludger en su caja, mientras que George era reprendido de nuevo por Percy.

Me recosté en la cama y me di cuenta de que en verdad estaba cansada.

Mi corazón aun latía fuertemente y no por la razón que sería más lógica en ese momento. Puse la mano en mi pecho tratando de relajarme, y así estaba un par de minutos hasta que el latido de mi corazón se acompaso. Cerré los ojos. Lo último que recuerdo antes de caer rendida en los brazos de Morfeo fue el recuerdo de unos ojos cafés mirándome con preocupación.


	3. Caida

CAIDA

-Basta Ron

-Vamos Hermione será divertido- obviamente la definición de "divertido" de Ron Weasley no era la misma que tenía Hermione Granger

-Harry- le lanzo un mirada suplicante al pelinegro que nos miraba bastante entretenido- por favor

Harry simplemente se encogió de hombros con unos ojos que le querían pedir disculpas por no poder intervenir.

-Anda, vamos que ya está decidido, aparte cuando recién entramos tu me dijiste que querías aprender a volar

-Pero si yo nunca te dije tal cosa- se indigno la castaña- yo te dije que nunca en mi vida aprendería a volar

-Palabras más palabras menos- decía haciendo un ademan con la mano para restarle importancia- ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

La castaña soltó un bufido y con un último intento trato de liberar su mano de la prisión que formaba la mano del pelirrojo

-Está bien- acepto resignada, pero no por eso menos molesta- pero yo puedo caminar sola Ron

-Capaz de que te suelto y tratas de huir- negó Ron con la cabeza.

Pronto llegaron al estadio de quidditch, y Ron ya seguro de que su amiga no trataría de huir la soltó, acto seguido le tendió una mano con una escoba. La castaña la miro asustada antes de tomarla.

-Bien ahora súbete- decía el pelirrojo mientras el se subía a la suya y daba una patada en el suelo haciendo que se elevara en el aire.

Hermione lo miro incrédula, incapaz de poder creer como era que Ron sabiendo la poca experiencia que tenía le diera una escoba, sin siquiera darla instrucciones, ni explicaciones, por lo menos debería de haberle dado un manual, así ella lo leería y sabría qué hacer.

Sintió una mano en su hombro y volteo topándose con unos ojos verdes que la miraban apenado.

-Ya conoces a Ron, no te enojes con él- y ahí estaba Harry, siempre tratando de excusar a su mejor amigo por su comportamiento tan infantil- Yo te enseñare- le dijo sonriéndole a la castaña para infundirle confianza, ella le devolvió la sonrisa- No le debes de temer, tranquila, es una vieja barredora, así que no es tan rápida como la mía, incluso la cometa es un poco más rápida- Hermione bufó, agradecía sinceramente que el moreno se hubiera tomado la amabilidad de enseñarle a volar, pero ahora se ponía a hablar como si Hermione entendiera lo que él decía, o como si quiera le importara, pero para no verse grosera no lo interrumpió.- ¿Entendiste?- le dijo Harry cuando termino con toda su explicación. Hermione asintió ligeramente.

-Yo estaré a tu lado, para cualquier cosa Herms, veras que pronto le agarras el modo y no vas a querer soltarla- dijo señalando la escoba. La castaña se quedo callada, sinceramente dudaba tanto que eso pasara, solo que no quiso decírselo a Harry.

Con mucha cautela puso sus manos sobre el palo de la escoba, y se subió aferrándose a ella tanto como sus fuerzas se lo permitían, incluso los nudillos se le blanquearon de la fuerza que ejercía.

-Tranquila Hermione- se susurro para ella misma, tratando de mantener la calma.

Pateo ligeramente el suelo, y sintió como el viento le golpeaba la cara al elevarse, no quiso mirar hacia abajo porque de verdad las alturas le daban vértigo

-Vamos Hermione, inclínate un poco hacía adelante, lo estás haciendo muy bien- a su lado estaba el pelinegro dándole consejos.

Ella lo miro como pidiendo ayuda, pero antes de que cualquier palabra pudiera salir de su boca, alguien más apareció en el campo.

-Harry baja tengo algo que mostrarte

Ambos amigos voltearon abajo, incluso Ron que en ese momento trataba de imitar unas maniobras que había visto hacer a un tal Víctor Krum, pero con muy poco éxito por parte del pelirrojo. Vieron a Oliver Wood con su túnica de quidditch y su escoba en mano. Hermione recordando lo acontecido con él, no pudo evitar ponerse toda colorada, pero por suerte Harry estaba más ocupado viendo que quería ahora el capitán de su equipo como para notarlo.

-Ahora vuelvo Herms, deja veo que se le ofrece a Oliver

-No te preocupes Harry- no pudo evitar que su mirada se posara sobre aquel castaño, y al percatarse de que este también la miraba desvió la mirada completamente roja.

Era totalmente absurda la manera en la que ella se estaba comportando. Por Merlín, llevaba tres años conociendo al chico y de repente se comportaba de una manera tan infantil y tan irracional. No se explicaba que era lo que le estaba pasando, todo el asunto en sí sonaba absurdo.

Ensimismada en sus pensamientos, y tratando de alejarse un poco de aquel hombro que de pronto hacía que la piel se le erizara con una mirada, Hermione empezó a volar un poco más rápido, pero no demasiado ya que la escoba que traía tampoco le permitía una gran velocidad.

-Hermione- a lo lejos pudo escuchar la voz de Ron que la llamaba, pero trato de ignorarla, no quería verlo, él era el causante de que estuviera en ese momento volando, sin atreverse a pisar suelo firme. Si bien era cierto que le tenía miedo a las alturas, más miedo le daba tener que enfrentar los ojos de cierto castaño. Si no hubiera sido por el pelirrojo, ella ahora se encontraría en comodidad y seguridad de la sala común leyendo un buen libro.

-Hermione vuelve- oyó que le gritaba Harry, con él no estaba tan molesta, pero por ahora solo quería despejar su mente, aún así volteo para encarar a su amigo

-Quiero estar sola Harry- el moreno al oír las palabras de su amiga detuvo su carrera con la escoba, ya que se había subido a su nimbus e iba persiguiendo a su amiga.

No sabía cuál era el motivo de su aparente rebeldía, porque se estaba comportando como una chiquilla de tres años.

Y el hecho de que cierto chico tuviera algo que ver era simplemente patético.

Iba aumentando paulatinamente la velocidad, y fue por esa razón que cuando se percato de que todo a su alrededor pasaba zumbando le entró el pánico.

Comenzó a recordar todo lo que Harry le había explicado antes de volar, recordaba marcas de escobas, trucos si giras hacía la izquierda ladeas tu cuerpo hacía ese lado, si giras a la derecha era casi lo mismo, pero y los frenos, ¿Qué acaso esa cosa no tenía frenos?, porque cuando Harry le había explicado algo tan importante había decidido simplemente ignorarlo.

Las manos comenzaron a sudarle, lo que hacía más difícil que se agarrara de la escoba, empezó a perder el control de la escoba, pues esta ya comenzaba a vibrar, Hermione asustada trataba de maniobrarla, pero le era casi imposible.

-Ayúdenme- no supo ni a qué hora pensó pedir ayuda, pero sus instintos fueron más fuertes y la hicieron gritar.

Harry y Ron desconcertados voltearon a ver a su amiga, que trataba de no caer de la escoba. Fue una fracción de segundo lo que le tomo a los dos ir en su ayuda, sin saber que Oliver también había oído su grito, y con miedo había ido para agarrarla, un único pensamiento pasaba por su Cabeza, "Ella no".

La castaña comenzó a resbalar por la barredora, sentía como sus dedos se deslizaban por el mango de esta, ya estaba colgando de tres simples dedos.

"Si fuera tan hábil como Harry lo fue en primer año ahora ya estaría arriba", pero ella no era nada buena en los deportes, por eso se esforzaba tanto en los estudios.

-Ayuda- ahora solo dos dedos la sostenían, los tres chicos iban tan rápido como podían, pero es que era impresionante todo lo que Hermione se había alejado.

Un solo dedo la mantenía colgada, sentía como se empezaba a resbalar lentamente, ya no hacía ningún esfuerzo por retener las lágrimas, había sido tan tonta e irresponsable al alejarse tanto de sus amigos, volteo a ver el piso y el vértigo la hizo aflojar el agarre que tenía.

-AHHHHHHHH- sentía como caía libremente, y no pudo más que cerrar los ojos esperando el golpe que llegaría, pero en vez de eso sintió un impacto mucho menos duro, y un olor masculino impregno su nariz.

-Tranquila ya estas a salvo- abrió los ojos al oír esa voz, tan conocida y desconocida a la vez, y se sorprendió al verse acurrucada en las fuertes brazos de Oliver Wood- ¿este año nos tenemos que encontrar de esta forma?- le dijo mirándola de reojo a los ojos, mientras inclinaba ligeramente la escoba hacía abajo.

-Podría acostumbrarme- dijo en un susurro la castaña, pero para su desgracia el chico que la llevaba en brazos alcanzo a oír, con lo que ambos se pusieron totalmente rojos.

Descendieron suavemente, y Harry y Ron, como los hermanos sobre-protectores fueron a su encuentro.

-¿Hermione pero que te paso?- Ron estaba sorprendido por la actitud de su amiga, mientras que Harry la analizaba con el ceño fruncido.

-Nada- no quería más preguntas, siempre era lo mismo.

-Pero….- Ron trato de seguir, pero el moreno lo detuvo

-Déjalo Ron- se notaba que estaba desconcertado- lo que ahora necesita Hermione es ir a la enfermería.

-Yo no necesito ir a ningún lado, solo quiero ir a mi cama a descansar- iba a huir antes de que esos dos le replicaran algo, pero antes de que diera un paso, otra mano agarro su muñeca.

-Harry tiene razón Hermione, tú tienes que ir a la enfermería- increíblemente el hechizo de esos ojos cafés que la miraban insistentemente la hizo dejar sus replicas, y asentir.

El pelirrojo y el moreno se miraron inquisidora mente sin comprender lo que sucedía.

-Yo la llevo Oliver, ya has hecho bastante- le dijo con un tono celoso Harry

-No es nada Harry, a mi me gustaría llevarla- no pareció percibir el tono molesto de su buscador estrella, puesto que él tenía los ojos fijamente clavados en la castaña, que trataba de no enrojecer más de lo que estaba.

-Está bien Harry- su voz apenas era audible, y no tanto por el susto, si no por la pena de encontrarse frente al guardián de Gryffindor.

Potter simplemente asintió con la cabeza, viéndolos con desconfianza, mientras que Oliver la tomaba en brazos cargándola nuevamente, ignorando a los dos amigos, pero lo que no pudo ignorar fue el rubor que bañaba las mejillas de la castaña, y no pudo evitar que mientras caminaba a la enfermería una sonrisa se le formara en la cara.


	4. En la enfermería

**CAP. 04**

Caminaron en silencio hasta situarse delante de una gran puerta blanca. Entraron y Oliver deposito a Hermione con suavidad en la cama.

-Hermione yo…- el castaño quería aclarar tantas cosas con ella. Había tanto que quería por decirle, para empezar de esas nuevas emociones que estaba sintiendo, las cuales eran totalmente desconocidas para él.

Se había acercado a varias chicas en innumerables ocasiones, incluso se había besado el año pasado con Katie Bell que apenas iba en cuarto. Nunca le habían gustado las mujeres menores, de hecho las prefería maduras, puesto que las mujeres de su edad se le hacían demasiado sosas. Pero en cambio Hermione, ella sí que era todo un misterio.

Varias veces se había sorprendido a sí mismo mirándola detenidamente, pero pronto su atención desviaba a alguna otra chica más descarada y mucho menos reservada que trataba de llamar su atención.

Y no era que Oliver se consideraba el chico más irresistible sobre la tierra, simplemente sabía que era atractivo para el ojo femenino, según los comentarios de Angelina Johnson, y a pesar de todo Hermione nunca había intentado nada ni por aplomo. Y estaba seguro que la edad nada tenía que ver en eso, puesto que ese año, ya varias chiquillas de primero se le habían acercado, y con unas no muy inocentes intenciones. Simplemente Granger era diferente, ella era especial.

La señora Pomfrey entro antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera articular alguna palabra.

-Señorita Granger, ¿otra vez aquí?- parecía un hábito, el hecho de que siempre se comenzara el año en la enfermería, ya fuera por un pie torcido ó alguna maldición mal hecha.

-Se cayó de la escoba señorita Pomfrey- contesto Oliver por ella- pero yo la alcance a detener.

-Que suerte que usted ha estado ahí para salvarla señor Wood- en su voz había cierto recelo- no crean que no me entere del otro incidente. ¿Una bludger en la sala común? A quien se le ocurre- ¿Cómo es que se había enterado? Claro que em Hogwarts los secretos no duran demasiado tiempo- y déjeme decirle señorita Granger que fue muy imprudente al no venir aquí para que la revisara, un golpe como esos deja muchas secuelas.

-Es que la bludger ni siquiera me toco- las mejillas de Hermione seguían ruborizadas. El recordar la cercanía de cierto chico, sobre todo si el chico en cuestión estaba presente hacía que se le subieran los colores.

Se sintió tan tonta. ¿Qué pensaría Oliver de ella? Obviamente que solo era una chiquilla falta de experiencia, y aunque así fuera, le daba vergüenza lo que en esos momentos pasara por la mente del castaño.

Madame Pomfrey la inspecciono con una mirada reprobatoria, y a pesar de que estaba perfectamente insistió para que permaneciera una hora en reposo.

-Creo que usted debería de ir a clases señor Wood

-Tengo hora libre Madame Pomfrey

La enfermera los miro recelosamente y luego se fue para darles un poco más de privacidad.

-Creo que si deberías de ir a clases Oliver- la voz aniñada de Hermione hizo que volteara a verla, y entonces para su sorpresa sonrió.

-¿Crees que mentí?- le dijo no pudiendo reprimir la risa.

La castaña simplemente lo miro con una ceja alzada no dándole crédito aún.

-De verdad tengo hora libre Hermione- se cruzo de brazos fingiéndose indignado- además si faltara a clase no me afectaría- al ver la cara perpleja de Hermione añadió- soy el segundo mejor promedio de mi generación.

Eso sí que no se lo esperaba, un chico al que solo le importaba el deporte, fue toda una sorpresa que no pudo evitar externar.

-Yo creí que… - se cayó al ver el ceño fruncido de Wood

-¿Qué? ¿Qué solo me interesaba el quidditch?-Eso era justo lo que ella había creído. Bajó la mirada avergonzada.

Oliver rio al verla así, tan niña. Pero aún seguía sintiendo aquel impulso extraño hacía ella, que hacía querer tenerla cerca y protegerla, como si de una hermana se tratara, y era la explicación que él mismo se había dado para auto-convencerse de su interés repentino en ella, que solo la miraba como una hermana pequeña a la que hay que cuidar.

-No tienes nada de lo que avergonzarte, todos en la escuela piensan eso, y no me interesa sacarlos de su error.

-¿A ti no te importa que piensen que solo eres bueno en eso?- negó con la cabeza- valla- dijo un tanto asombrada- de todas maneras siento que me puedo cuidar aquí perfectamente.

-Tengo mis dudas, y aún así no pienso dejarte sola hasta que llegue o Harry o Weasley, ya que este año pareces ser el centro de atención para los peligros.

Ambos rieron ante el comentario. Pero de pronto Hermione se sintió incomoda, no quería que un hombre tan fuerte como él la viera a ella tan débil, cuando según ella no necesitaba nada.

Así que intento levantarse.

-Yo me voy de aquí, yo si tengo clases y no puedo faltar

-¿Siempre eres tan terca?- le dijo con una media sonrisa burlona.

La castaña lo fulmino con la mirada, mientras intentaba pararse, aunque Oliver le puso las manos sobre los hombros impidiéndoselo

-Vamos Granger no seas tan cabezota, solo es una hora

-Una hora en la que puedo ver temas importantes- al ver que el no soltaba su agarre- Vamos Oliver suéltame de una maldita vez

Después de todo Hermione Granger no era tan santa como lo había pensado, ya que estaba maldiciendo, eso por un momento desconcertó a Wood, que para ese entonces tenía a Hermione aferrada ya de la cintura, y la castaña estaba arrodillada sobre la cama, por un momento ambos perdieron el equilibrio, y Oliver se fue al piso sin soltar a Hermione, que cayó encima de él.

Los dos se sorprendieron de verse en esa posición, pero ninguno hizo el intento de pararse.

Los ojos castaños chocaron con los ojos de color miel de Hermione, y ambos sintieron una corriente eléctrica recorrerles la espina dorsal. Era una sensación tanto extraña como placentera.

Fueron acercando sus rostros poco a poco, acortando la minúscula distancia que los separaba, hasta que ya no quedo espacio entre sus labios.

Por primera vez Oliver pensó que un beso le sabía a gloria. Hermione experimentaba una extraña sensación. Era su primer beso y valla que lo estaba disfrutando. Y aunque no había besado a nadie más en su corta existencia, dudaba que ese sabor se pudiera superar.

Hasta que la puerta de la enfermería se abrió con un chirrido, los dos se separaron rápidamente. Oliver no podía creer lo que había hecho. Había besado a una chava cinco años menor. Hermione estaba roja, totalmente avergonzada.

Pero ninguno se arrepentía de nada.

-¿Hermione, estás bien?- Harry y Ron entraron con rostros preocupados. El primero mirando desconfiadamente a Oliver

-Si Harry, ya me encuentro bien, no tengo nada- el color de sus mejillas seguía latente. Aunque estaba segura de que sus amigos no se habían percatado de nada, se sentía descubierta.

-¿Por qué no fuiste a clase?

-Madame Pomfrey me dijo que tenía que estar en reposo por una hora, pero ya me quiero ir- lo dijo demasiado rápido.

El pelirrojo como siempre tan despistado no se daba cuenta de pronto del ambiente tan tenso que se estaba creando. Harry y Oliver se miraban tratando de asesinarse con la mirada.

Algo bastante inusual. Nunca habían sido amigos, pero tenían una relación bastante cordial entre capitán y buscador, pero algo había pasado en el poco tiempo que llevaban ese año que había alterado su pacifica interacción.

-Bueno es hora de irnos Harry- entrelazo sus delgados y finos dedos con los de su amigo, y lo jalo hacía afuera, el chico se dejo.

Y por primera vez Oliver Wood sintió envidia de Harry Potter.

No explicaba alguna razón lógica o coherente para que se sintiera de esa manera tan "frustrante", es bien sabido que el niño que vivió siempre había sido el centro de atención, pero jamás le había molestado su presencia como en ese momento le molesto su intromisión.

Y la castaña salió de la enfermería lanzándole una última mirada de soslayo al castaño, que se quedo plantado en su lugar.

¿Alguna vez ella lo preferiría a él en vez de a Harry?


	5. Una advertencia peculiar

**Muchisimas gracias por los coments que e recibido, no soy muy buena con los agradecimientos pero en fin jeje. Este ff lo empece porque en sí me encanta la pareja y no e encontrado muchos fanfics de ellos, y vean que pongo fanfic y no one-shot, por que casi todos son ones, si conocen fanfics de preferencia largos de esta pareja, plis diganme el nombre, el que ya lei es el de Plutonico Plutarquico, pero agradeceria mucho sus sugerencias para fanfics de ellos.  
><strong>

**UNA ADVERTENCIA PECULIAR**

Ya había pasado una semana de aquel incidente en la enfermería, y todavía no habían podido hablar Oliver y Hermione respecto a lo sucedido. Sobra decir que la castaña había encontrado la manera para estarlo evadiendo, algo increíble, ya que compartían sala común y ambos se quedaban charlando hasta tarde con sus amigos.

Ese día sería el primer entrenamiento de quidditch de ese año, y por más que Harry había invitado a Hermione para que lo viera, la castaña había encontrado excusas para no asistir.

Ella que siempre se había caracterizado por no dejarse amedrentar, ante la posible cercanía del castaño temblaba como si de una niña asustada se tratara. Su cuerpo había empezado a traicionarla de una manera peculiar que ella no era capaz todavía de comprender. Sus manos sudaban cada vez que en alguna parte de la sala común sus miradas se encontraban, pero antes de que cualquier cosa pasara ella la desviaba rápidamente.

Las hojas de los arboles ya habían comenzado a caer anunciando la pronta llegada del Otoño, el aire azotaba fuertemente tratando de traspasar las paredes del castillo.

Por lo que Hermione no tenía muchas ganas de salir, aunque algo lo impulsaba a hacerlo. Se puso unos jeans con una camisa a cuadros dos tallas más grande que la suya. Aparte de los cambios que al parecer estaba ocasionando cierto chico, también venían los cambios ocasionados por la dura etapa de la adolescencia, por lo que usaba ropa más grande, ya que se sentiría avergonzada de que alguien notara esos cambios, y más teniendo en cuenta que las dos personas que mejor te conocen son hombres.

Bajo rápidamente al gran comedor, anoche haciendo las tareas de la próxima semana no le había dado tiempo de cenar, por lo que se estaba muriendo de hambre. Pero no pensó con que toda la suerte que había estado acumulando a lo largo de la semana pronto llegaría a su fin.

Ahí, a lado de la puerta del gran comedor se encontraba Oliver Wodd, pero no estaba solo, abrazada e él se encontraba Katie Bell, y lo miraba con los ojos brillantes de alegría y una gran sonrisa.

Mientras que la expresión de él parecía abatida, como si estuviera luchando para no empujarla y tratarla bruscamente. Hermione se quedo viéndolos por unos segundo, hasta que la mirada de Oliver su poso en ella, diablos, había sido descubierta, y con la expresión más estúpida que se pudieran imaginar.

Ambos estaban sorprendidos de encontrarse en esas circunstancia, después de lo sucedido. Pero los ojos inteligentes de Granger de pronto dejaron de posarse en él, y fueron a fijarse en Katie, y lo entendió todo como una bofetada en la cara.

-Hermione yo…- trató de excusarse al ver como se había puesto al verlo así con otra chica, tratando de detenerla de otra posible huida, ya que la castaña en esos momentos intentaba escapar sin más.

Yo lo… lo siento Oliver, solo venía a desayunar- paso a su lado sin mirarlo ni un segundo más, su corazón latía dolorosamente y no entendía la razón. Oliver trato de seguirla, pero fue detenida por una mano.

-No me digas que te gusta Hermione- más que una pregunta parecía un reclamo.

-No me gusta

Al decir esas palabras se sintió como si estuviera diciendo una mentira, pero ¿Por qué? Si a él no le gustaba esa niña, porque eso era lo que Hermione era, una niña.

-Me tengo que ir- le dijo secamente a Katie- nos vemos luego

-Entonces que ¿no me vas a pedir que sea tu novia?- el volteo a verla sorprendido, estaba bien que se habían besado el año pasado, y aunque le gustaba esa niña no lo suficiente como para adjudicarse un compromiso, aparte de que ella ni si quiera se comparaba con… Meneo la cabeza en forma negativa tratando de alejar todos esos pensamientos que comenzaban a atormentarlo.

-No me gustan las niñas- le dijo y se fue dejando a Bell muy molesta.

Entro al gran comedor e inconscientemente paseo su vista por la mesa de Gryffindor tratando de divisar una melena castaña. Sonrió de lado al ubicar a su dueña, pero su ceño se frunció al ver como esta se atragantaba con su zumo de calabaza al parecer por algo muy gracioso que había dicho Weasley, y se aferraba a su brazo tratando de no doblarse debido a la risa.

Aún cuando ella estaba con sus amigos necesitaba aclarar las cosas con ella, ya que hasta él mismo se estaba confundiendo respecto a lo que había pasado.

Hermione dejo de reír al ver quien se aproximaba a su mesa, y empezó a juguetear nerviosamente con su comida, mientras las manos comenzaban a sudarle.

-¿Tienes un minuto Hermione?- tanto Harry como Ron lo miraron sorprendido, ya que aquel castaño nunca había demostrado algún interés particular en su amiga. Ella asintió con la cabeza, mientras se levantaba dando pequeños tropezones, uno casi la hace caer, si no es porque Oliver la tomo del brazo impidiéndole una caída segura.

-Gracias- dijo ella tímidamente.

Harry trato de levantarse al ver que su amiga iba a salir con un chico más grande a un pasillo donde casi nadie estaría debido a que todos estaba adentro desayunando, capitán del equipo de Gryffindor y todo seguía siendo mayor que ellos, pero Ron se lo impidió poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

-Estará bien hombre- el azabache de mala gana volvió a ocupar su lugar.

Salieron del gran comedor ante la mirada curiosa de unos cuantos, y una vez fuera recorrieron un pasillo largo hasta que Oliver se detuvo en un salón, y le hizo una seña a Hermione para que entrara.

Una vez adentro el se sentó sobre el escritorio y la contemplo fascinado por el nerviosismo de ella, realmente quería hablar con ella, pero no sabía cómo abordar el tema.

-¿Solo me trajiste aquí para mirarme?- su corazón latía rápidamente, era una cercanía que le fascinaba de igual forma en la que le aterraba.

El sonrió abiertamente y la miro.

-De hecho te traje aquí porque quería aclarar contigo lo que paso en la enfermería- la mención de eso la hizo enrojecer y Oliver se percato de ello, por lo que soltó una sonrisa- aparte lo que acabas de ver con Katie

-A mi no me importa lo que tu tengas con Katie- lo interrumpió sin dejarlo seguir más- si tienes algún tipoi de relación con ella a mi no me debes ninguna explicación.

-Es que no tengo ninguna relación con ella- estaba exasperado, se suponía que ella seria la que le pidiera una explicación, no él, el que se la estuviera dando. Así normalmente no funcionaban las cosas con las chicas. Le gritaban cuando lo cachaban con alguna otra, una cachetada y hasta ese punto llegaban sus relaciones.

Si bien el no era muy conocido por su número de conquistas, claro que las había tenido, y en más de una ocasión se había enredado con más de una a la vez, sin importar el daño que les hiciera a cada una de ellas.

-De acuerdo, no tengo que darte ninguna explicación de Katie- dijo un poco frustrado- pero si tenemos que aclarar lo que pasó ese día de tu caída.

Nuevamente el sonrojo apareció en la piel blanca de Hermione.

-Yo... eh…- por primera vez en su vida no tenía una respuesta coherente.

-¿No sabes que decir?- a él castaño le hacía gracia la situación, lo que pareció enfurecer a la chica.

-Solo fue un beso, no hay más que decir- dijo sin pensar, enrojeciendo aún más y arrepintiéndose al instante.

El la miro ceñudo por unos instantes antes de sonar una sonora carcajada.

-Esa ni tú te la crees Hermione

-Cállate Wood- estaba molesta. El chico dejo de reír no porque le hubiera alzado la voz, si no por el hecho de que lo llamara por su apellido, eso era un golpe bajo a su ego.

-¿Ahora soy Wood ehh?

La castaña iba a protestar, pero unos labios la hicieron callar. El maldito castaño la estaba besando sin su consentimiento, aún sabiendo lo molesta que ella se encontraba en ese momento.

Con enojo ella lo empujo y sin previo aviso le dio una sonora cachetada, mientras Wood se sobaba la parte golpeada con enojo y sorpresa, jamás se hubiera esperado una reacción así de parte de ella.

-No lo vuelvas a hacer- le dijo apretando los dientes.

-El otro día no pareció molestarte- el todavía estaba resentido por la cachetada, ella enrojeció más y abrió la puerta del aula en la que se encontraban, pero antes de que pudiera irse, un brazo la jalo y nuevamente la beso, tentando más su suerte.

Al separarse la castaña lo miró asombrada por su atrevimiento, pero enfureció todavía más si es que eso era posible al ver que Oliver traía una sonrisa de superioridad, como quien se cree vencedor de una batalla. Pero ella no se dejaría vencer, y menos por un adolescente con las hormonas alborotadas.

Levanto el brazo tratando nuevamente de golpearlo, pero no se esperaba que él ya estuviera preparado para ello, por lo que la agarro cuando apenas su mano se había levantado tomando vuelo.

- Piénsalo dos veces antes de volver a hacerlo, esta vez solo te detuve el golpe para advertirte- lo que más sorprendía a Hermione es que el chico se lo dijera con esa tranquilidad, ni siquiera parecía enojado- pero para la próxima vez- eso la desconecto una vez más, ¿acaso ese descarado pretendía seguirla besando de esa manera?- te voy a contestar cada cachetada con un beso- eso acabo por descolocarla totalmente.

Antes de que ella se recuperara de aquello el castaño volvió a andar rumbo a los jardines, pero por un instante se detuvo y volteo a verla con un brillo especialmente malicioso.

-Por cierto Granger si quieres recuperar esto- al momento vio como Oliver levantaba la mano con una cadena que oscilaba entorno a esta, una cadena que parecía tener un dije con un pequeño reloj que Hermione identifico al instante, y lo vio horrorizada, el muy desgraciado le había quitado su gira tiempo sin que ella se diera cuenta- te recomendaría que hoy fueras al entrenamiento- con esto último salió y se desapareció de la vista de Hermione, dejándola con un sabor amargo en la boca, y un mar de emociones a flor de piel.


	6. ¿Fisgona?

**¿FISGONA?**

El viento azotaba cual cruel tirano de lleno en su cara, lo que provocaba que sus mejillas estuvieran totalmente enrojecidas, y su cara y manos entumecidos. Aún no sabía la razón por la que ella se encontraba ahí, trataba de convencerse una y mil veces que era solo para recuperar su gira-tiempo, pero ya hasta comenzaba a dudarlo.

Todavía era tiempo para retroceder, pero por alguna extraña razón aún se mantenía clavada en el piso, y en eso en nada tenía que ver el frío.

Justo cuando estaba volteándose para irse del campo de quidditch, ya que de pronto el estar ahí le parecía una idea ridícula, y más si era por una amenaza de un adolescente alborotado, pero fue entonces cuando el equipo de Grydffindor comenzó a salir de los vestidores y a desfilar por el largo campo.

Al notar que los ojos de un castaño se posaban en ella, ya no pudo retroceder, ya que se vería como una actitud muy infantil de su parte, el hecho de echarse a correr solo por verlo.

Permaneció ahí tratando de aparentar la mayor serenidad posible, quien primero fue a su encuentro fue Harry.

-Hermione creí que tenía cosas que hacer

-Es que termine antes la tarea y decidí venir a verte- dijo ocultándole la razón ´por la cual hubiera ido al entrenamiento- ¿y Ron?

-Esta en las gradas, ¿Por qué no vas con él?

-Si te veo después Harry- se dirigió hacia donde estaba el pelirrojo moviendo su mano de un lado a otro para que lo viera, lo cual no era necesario, ya que su color de pelo era inconfundible.

Oliver la vio dirigirse hacia las gradas donde la esperaba Weasley, y frunció ligeramente el ceño, algo en su pecho se removía incomodo, pero no le tomo importancia y comenzó el entrenamiento.

Como siempre, el más eufórico era Wood, y cada tanto se detenía el entrenamiento para corregirlos ó darles instrucciones de lo que tenían que hacer. Entre gritos y regaños pasaron dos horas, que fueron casi de tortura para cierta castaña, que si no hubiera sido por las incansables bromas de Ron, y el frío que hacía, se hubiera quedado dormida en su asiento.

Bajo para aclarar las cosas con Oliver, mientras todo el equipo se dirigía a los vestidores, ella les dio alcance rápido, mientras convencía a Ron para que se fuera con Harry, que se había ido a bañar a la sala común.

Antes de que el capitán entrara, lo tomo de la mano y lo jalo. El muchacho al principio se sorprendió, pero poco a poco en sus labios se formo una cautivadora sonrisa.

-¿Me puedes devolver mi cadena?-fue directo al punto esperando irse pronto de ahí.

-Sabía que vendrías- la sonrisa bobalicona fue lo que más odio Hemione en ese momento

-Que te quede claro que solo vine para recuperar lo que es mío- dijo sin darle demasiada importancia al asunto.

-Que rápida Hermione, yo solo te pedí que vinieras y ahora ya hasta soy tuyo- ella enrojeció ante su broma e incómoda desvió la mirada

-No seas pesado, vine por mi cadena

-Ah tu gira-tiempo- se sorprendió, no esperaba que alguien como él supiera precisamente del funcionamiento de un artefacto tan avanzado como aquel, el pareció descifrar sus pensamientos- ya te dije Hermione, soy el segundo mejor promedio de mi grado.

-De acuerdo- aún seguía sorprendida- ¿me lo podrías regresar por favor?- puso una cara de corderito degollado, que cualquiera hubiera visto irresistible

-No- la dejo con la palabra en la boca mientras se dirigía de nueva cuenta a los vestidores.

-Espera- lo detuvo a tiempo de entrar- ¿Se puede saber por qué no?

-Te lo daré con una pequeñísima condición- ella lo miro dubitativa

-¿Cuál?- pregunto al cabo de unos segundos.

-Como es el primer año que iras a Hogsmade- oh no, eso era un mal presagio, no tenía dudas de que le pediría algo que no le iba a agradar del todo, pero como negarse, si necesitaba ese artefacto para seguir teniendo su impecable promedio- la primera vez me permitirás acompañarte, y te enseñare a "mi manera" el pueblo.

A Hermione no le paso desapercibido la manera en la que le había dicho mi manera, pero si se negaba, nunca le regresaría su gira-tiempo, así que no le quedaba más que sacrificarse por el bien de sus estudios, o eso es lo que ella quería pensar.

-De acuerdo- dijo a regaña dientes

-Perfecto, entonces te veo el fin de semana en la puerta del castillo- cuando termino de decirle aquello, le tendió la cadena dorada que tenía en su extremo el pequeño reloj de arena.

-¿Cómo sabes que no hare trampa ahora que recupere mi…?- levanto el gira-tiempo, aún incrédula porque el castaño se lo hubiera devuelto antes de que ella cumpliera con lo acordado.

-Porque me acabas de dar tu palabra- dijo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo- y se que la palabra de Hermione Granger es irrompible- se metió a los vestidores sin decir más, dejando aún a la castaña muy confundida.

Comenzó a andar rumbo al castillo, pero antes de que si quiera hubiera dado dos pasos, regreso sobre su marcha, acomodando en su mente mil cosas que no podían esperar en su mente para resolverse. No entendía el repentino interés de Oliver Wood en ella, simplemente se le hacía increíble que justamente él, un chico al que no le faltaban las admiradoras estuviera tan obstinado solo en pasar un tiempo justamente con ella, con la traga libros y la empollona de la escuela. Entro a los vestidores aún aturdida con tantos pensamientos que la rondaban, que no escuchaba las voces ni los ruidos a su alrededor, porque de haberlo hecho ya no se habría adentrado más a la boca del lobo.

-Hermione ¿Qué haces aquí?- la voz de Fred la hizo parar de repente, ¿o era George?

-Vine a hablar con Wood, tenemos que arreglar algunos…- se atraganto con su propia saliva, al ver a uno de los hermanos de Ron, con una toalla cubriéndole únicamente de la cintura para abajo, y unas gotas de agua que le caían por sus pelirrojos pelos, escurriéndole por el tórax.

-No creo que Oliver pueda recibirte ahorita- estaba desconcertado con la repentina aparición de la amiga de su hermano, más cuando ella era, pues precisamente ella, Hermione Granger, ¿Quién hubiera dicho que la chica más santurrona de todo Hogwarts entrara al vestidor para hombres? Y cuando ellos se estaban bañando. Sin embargo su sentido del humor no podía faltar, por lo que se formo una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios- pero si quieres puedo llevarte con él.

La castaña que no tuvo mucho tiempo para defenderse después de eso, cuando menos se dio cuenta, estaba siendo arrastrada todavía más al fondo. Se encontraba en una especie de trance, por lo que las quejas o los piropos que le echaban al verla pasar le parecieron lejanos y no pudo distinguir nada. Su túnica estaba empapándose por las gotas de lluvia que caían a sus pies.

-Wood te buscan- hasta ese momento volvió en sí, como despertando de un sueño, y vio frente a ella, la imagen más sublime que jamás se le hubiera presentado, aunque de momento no lo reconocería.

El chico estaba de espaldas, por lo que pudo ver su espalda marcada, esos brazos musculosos, esos glúteos firmes y generosos, y esas piernas bien torneadas para pertenecer a un hombre.

Al escuchar su nombre volteo, y se llevo una enorme sorpresa al hallarse de frente con la chica que últimamente se le aparecía entre sueños, vio sus túnicas algo mojadas que se pegaban un poco más a ese cuerpo que empezaba a cambiar, pero lo que más lo cautivo fue la inocencia con la que lo veían sus ojos, y sus mejillas arreboladas bañadas de un total color carmesí.

Cuando el castaño volteo, ella dejo que un momento su vista divagara a través de ese perfecto abdomen, su mirada siguió un poco más al sur….. Y se tapo los ojos totalmente avergonzada de lo que acababa de ver.

El castaño vio que su compañero ya los había dejado solos, y sonrió para sus adentros. Esa se la pagaría. Aunque era uno de sus golpeadores estrella, se vengaría por tan linda broma, aunque eso no quisiera decir que a él no le agradara.

-Hermione ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso estas de fisgona?

¿Cómo se le ocurría preguntar algo tan estúpido? De haber sabido en qué condiciones se encontraba el equipo, jamás se le hubiera ocurrido entrar.

-No seas tonto Wood, yo venía a hablar contigo- Bajo sus manos dejando libres sus ojos para encararlo.

-Y no se te ocurrió otro lugar mejor para hablar que en la ducha- al notar que lo estaba mirando nuevamente desnudo, volvió rápido a cubrir sus ojos

-Yo.. lo… lo lam..mento- todo se le trababa, sentía las piernas temblándole debido al nerviosismo, tenía que salir de ahí antes de que las piernas se le doblaran y ya no pudiera caminar- hablaremos otro día

Aún con las manos obstruyéndole la visión, se dirigió a la salida lo más rápido q ue podía, sin tratar de ver hacía ningún lado que no fuera hacia delante por temor a ver a más hombres desnudos.

Salió de los vestuarios dejando a un castaño con una gran sonrisa, y jurando que Fred se las pagaría.


	7. Chapter 7

Antes que nada mil disculpas por demorarme tanto con el capitiulo, no tengo excusa, pero la verdad esque estuve viendo Sailor Moon y me obsesione con la pareja de Serena y Seiya no se si lo recordaran, y me entro la obsesion de hacer un ff de ellos, por eso no escribia nada, puesto que mi loka mentecita se mantenia ocupada con esa idea, mas adelante publicare ese ff para todas las amantes de esa serie y esa pareja o por si simplemente les interesa, pero por fin aqui esta el capitulo, ojala y les guste.

Ah y mil gracias a una gran amiga Nahomi Malfoy, quien me dio una idea de como continuar con la historia, este capitulo va dedicado a ella por darme ideas cuando mi cerebro se había secado jejeje. No se me ocurrio un titulo que ponerle al capitulo por eso lo deje asi.

De pronto se encontró en un aula vacía, iluminada tenuemente por la luz de la luna.

-Te tardaste demasiado-dijo una voz a sus espaldas ocasionando que ella diera un brinco debido al sobresalto.

-Casi me topo con Filch-esa voz salió de su boca sin que ella se lo hubiera propuesto, era como si alguien más la manejara.

-No importa, ahora todo está bien- la persona que se había mantenido oculto por la obscuridad dio unos pasos hacía donde ella se encontraba y quedaba justo en frente de la ventana, donde se le ilumino el rostro.

-¿Wood?- por fin parecía que había recobrado el control de su cuerpo y de sus acciones- ¿pero qué hacemos aquí? Nos pueden descubrir- volteo nerviosa a todos lados, hasta que sintió como sus hombros eran suavemente apretados por unas manos masculinas.

-Tranquila, ahora todo estará bien-sin darle tiempo a reaccionar la beso, ella empezó a corresponder el beso con la misma efusividad. Sintió como comenzaba a bajar por su garganta depositando pequeños mordiscos en ella. Le metió la mano por debajo de la blusa hasta posar su palma en uno de sus pequeños pechos.

Se despertó un poco sobresaltada, sintió como su frente estaba perlada por el sudor, y ahí en frente de ella con una sonrisa maliciosa la miraba Ginny, trato de disimular y se limpio con la manga de su suéter el sudor.

-¿Soñando cosas indecentes?-le dijo ella en un tono pícaro, para sentarse en la cama de la castaña.

-Pero que tonterías dices Ginny-respondió ella nerviosamente.

-Creo que por fin empieza a despertar la mujer que hay en ti

-Deja de decir eso, yo aún soy una niña-dijo ella algo mosqueada por la conversación.

-Corrección, empiezas a ser una adolescente y como todo adolescente es normal que tengas ese tipo de experiencias

-¿Experiencia? Pero que barbaridades dices- Hermione estaba escandalizada, la pelirroja apenas tenía doce años y parecía saber más del tema que ella.

-Me creería tus excusas si no te hubiera escuchado decir, más bien gemir "Oh Wood"

Al decir aquello la castaña se sintió morir de la vergüenza, y se tapo la cara con las manos mientras movía negativamente la cabeza.

-No es para tanto, ¿Quién no ha soñado alguna vez con que Oliver Wood le haga las cosas más sucias que te imagines?- dijo la pelirroja al borde de un ataque de risa debido a la actitud de Hermione.

-Ya basta Ginny- se paró de la cama y se dirigió al baño- no estoy para oír tonterías- de un azotón cerró la puerta

-A propósito mi hermano y Harry me pidieron que viniera a buscarte, te esperan en el gran comedor-le grito la pelirroja y bajo dando pequeños saltitos.

Sintió como algo frio le empezaba a escurrir por toda la pierna, y en ese momento se levanto sobresaltado. Al instante supo lo que significaba, pero aún así se aventuro a comprobarlo asomándose por debajo de las cobijas.

-Demonios- su voz salió más gruesa de lo normal. Trato de pararse sin hacer ruido, no quería despertar a sus compañeros de cuarto, porque si lo hacía y lo veían en ese estado seria la burla de todos por un buen tiempo.

-¿Wood?- la voz de Percy igualmente ronca le llego hasta los oídos e hizo que se congelara en su lugar, por suerte para él estaba de espaldas al pelirrojo así que no lo pudo ver.

-Ahora no tengo tiempo Weasley- le dijo metiéndose rápido al baño y encerrándose ahí.

-El quidditch lo está volviendo loco-dijo Percy para dejarse caer y seguir con su sueño, ya que aún era temprano.

Hermione entro sola al Gran Comedor y busco con la mirada a Harry y Ron, aunque a este último lo localizo casi de inmediato por su inconfundible cabellera. Se fue a sentar junto a ellos, y al sentir una mirada volteo topándose con los ojos azules de Ginny Weasley, que de inmediato le sonrió y la castaña no supo cómo interpretar ese gesto, se sentía apenada y avergonzada, y sin que lo quisiera sus mejillas se tornaron escarlatas.

No pudo evitar ver la entrada cuando un chico de pelo castaño entro, se sintió aun peor si es que era posible, se sentía culpable, como si todo el mundo supiera su "pequeño secreto", pero se obligo a si misma a tranquilizarse.

-Hermione- la llamo por quinta vez el oji-verde

-Lo siento Harry ¿me decías?

-Tenemos que hablar- le dijo un poco molesto de que no le hubiera puesto atención.

-Tengo que ir a la biblioteca-trato de excusarse, pero al ver la cara de su mejor amigo no le quedo de otra más que aceptar- de acuerdo.

Caminaron juntos y salieron del Gran Comedor ante la mirada de varios curiosos, en especial la mirada de alguien que no podía dejar de verlos, lo que provoco en él un poco de celos, aunque no lo reconocería.

-¿Qué paso Harry?-Hermione hablo, ya que veía a su amigo vacilante, no sabiendo bien como empezar aquella platica que desde hace un par de días le quemaba, y ese era momento de sacar lo que llevaba guardado.

-¿Qué tienen tu y Wood?- la pregunta la tomo totalmente desprevenida, y se asombro de que su amigo fuera tan directo, normalmente el directo era Ron y Harry era el sutil.

-Yo n… no tengo nada con él- tartamudeo un poco, la mirada inquisidora de Harry la ponía más nerviosa- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-No soy tonto Hermione, veo como te mira, y últimamente han pasado de ignorarse por completo a estar mucho tiempo juntos

-No es verdad Harry, Wood y yo no tenemos nada y apenas y hemos hablado- se defendió ella, no sabía porque pero le molestaba la actitud tan posesiva que estaba tomando Harry.

-No sé a quién quieres engañar Herms- dijo el azabache un poco cabizbajo, y se metió nuevamente al Gran Comedor, no sin antes voltear a ver a Hermione con desilusión, lo que ocasiono que a la castaña se le encogiera el corazón.

Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para entristecerse, ya que de la nada, alguien le tapo la boca para que no gritara y se la llevaba casi a rastras a un aula vacía, mientras Hermione forcejeaba para ser liberada en un vano intento.

La libero y antes de que pudiera escapar murmuro un "Fermaportus" para que nadie los pudiera interrumpir.

-Eres un imbécil Wood, casi me matas del susto-le grito Hermione tratando de tranquilizar los acelerados latidos de su corazón.

El castaño la veía entre divertido y asombrado por el vocabulario que ella había usado.

-No sabía que usaras ese tipo de palabras Granger- ella lo fulmino más con la mirada, lo que solo hizo que se ensanchara la sonrisa de Oliver.

-Idiota-dijo ella y pasó a un lado de él directo a la puerta, saco su varita para deshacer aquel hechizo, pero antes de que lo lograra, Oliver fue más rápido y con un ágil movimiento le quito la varita y se la guardo.

-No tan rápido castañita- ¿castañita? ¿Qué se creía ese idiota para llamarla así y encerrarla en un salón?

-Venga ya Wood en diez minutos empiezan las clases y se me va a hacer tarde

-Faltar a una clase no te afectara ni tampoco a mi- hablo en un tono despreocupado, mientras caminaba hacía el escritorio y se sentaba, y desde ahí la examinaba, lo cual hizo que Hermione se sintiera incomoda, y evito verlo a los ojos volteando hacía la pared-Dime Hermione- al usar su nombre ella por fin volteo a verlo- ¿has soñado últimamente conmigo?

Cuando formulo esa pregunta la castaña se sintió desfallecer, nuevamente los colores se le subieron al rostro y desvió de nueva cuenta la mirada, ¿acaso Ginny había comentado algo? O ¿a qué venía ese comentario? Las manos comenzaron a sudarle, en un momento se sintió totalmente expuesta ante él.

-Porque la verdad-comenzó a acercarse hacía ella- yo si he soñado contigo-finalizo detrás de Hermione. Le encantaba ver las reacciones tan nerviosas e inexpertas que ella tenía, claro que evito hablar como había sido el sueño, tampoco quería que lo tomara como un acosador o pervertidor de menores.

-Wood-dijo volteando, y por primera vez enfrentándolo-¿a qué estás jugando?- dijo cruzando las manos sobre su pecho

-Yo no juego a nada- el también la veía directo a los ojos, aunque por un breve instante ambos se perdieron en los ojos del otro-¿Por qué no le dijiste a Potter lo que hay entre nosotros? ¿Acaso te gusta?- no dejo que contestara a la primer pregunta cuando ya había formulado otra.

-No seas ridículo Harry es mi mejor amigo-contesto extrañada de que alguien pudiera relacionarla con Harry de manera sentimental, esa idea le causaba risa, ya que para ella era como su hermano y no comprendía cómo era que los pudieran relacionar de esa forma- Y si no le dije a Harry lo que hay entre nosotros es porque entre nosotros no hay nada

-¿Estas totalmente segura?-le dijo agarrándola de la cintura y acercándola hacía él, lo cual puso de los nervios a cierta castaña.

-Déjate de tonterías Oliver

-Mi nombre suena tan bonito en tus labios- ese comentario la hizo enrojecer, pero esta vez no se dejo amedrentar.

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?-le pregunto recobrando la compostura y procurando no gritar.

-Porque tú tienes algo que me pertenece

-Pero yo no tengo nada tuyo

-Claro que si- le respondió el de lo más seguro para terminar de unir la distancia que los separaba y besarla, Hermione simplemente se dejo llevar, el acariciaba con la punta de su lengua los labios de ella pidiéndole permiso para adentrarse en su boca, aunque tardo un poco finalmente se lo concedió, y empezó a masajear su lengua con la suya, era un roce suave pero extremadamente seductor.

-Oliver-dijo Hermione reaccionando y empujándolo- esto no es correcto.

-¿Por qué no?- le pregunto él con el ceño fruncido y ligeramente contrariado.

-Pues porque no es el lugar correcto- al decir aquello enseguida se arrepintió, ya que en los labios del castaño apareció de nuevo una sonrisa pero esta vez fue acompañada de un brillo extraño en su mirada.

-Entonces sígueme- la tomo de la mano pero antes de que llegaran a la puerta ella se soltó bruscamente y se negó a seguir caminando.

-Yo no seré una más en tu cama- respondió muy firme de ella misma. Por unos segundos pensó que él se enojaría pero al contrario soltó una fuerte carcajada- ¿Qué te da tanta risa Wood?- el oír nuevamente que lo llamaba por el apellido hizo que la risa parara.

-No pensaba acostarme contigo Hermione- contesto repentinamente serio- pero veo que tu mente avanza muy rápido- sonrió arrogantemente y se acerco hacía ella, a lo cual ella se vio obligada a retroceder, el detuvo su andar y las miro dolido- Ya veo- le dijo en un susurro que le causo escalofríos a la castaña- bien no hare nada que tu no quieras- saco la varita de ella de uno de sus bolsillos del pantalón y se la tendió, Hermione dudo unos segundos pero finalmente la tomo- aunque por la forma en la que me correspondiste el beso no puedo decir que no hayas querido- ese comentario hizo que enrojeciera, pero no dijo nada y simplemente lo miro un poco apenada- Bien de cualquier manera no se te olvide que mañana tenemos una cita Granger, te espero en la entrada a las once de la mañana y mas te vale que seas puntual que no tenemos mucho tiempo, mañana hay entrenamiento- eso último la hizo enojar.

-Pues si vas a estar tan ocupado mejor quédate a entrenar que buena falta te hace-contraataco ella también dolida por la actitud tan arrogante que de pronto había tomado el chico.

-¿Perdón?-dijo él parpadeando un par de veces no pudiendo creer lo que había escuchado- Soy el mejor guardián de Gryffindor ha tenido desde hace un siglo-dijo muy orgulloso de sí mismo.

La castaña formo una sonrisa un tanto maligna en su cara. Por fin había encontrado el punto débil de aquel chico, había sido tan obvio todo el tiempo, y no sabía cómo se había podido tardar tanto en verlo.

-¿Según quien?- se paro en frente de él y le sonrió de lado- la verdad que yo he visto mejores, incluso Zacharias Smith es mejor que tú, así que por mi entrena mejor todo el día.

El color de Oliver adquirió matices rojos y hasta morados, se sentía enojado y hasta humillado, y sin pensar muy bien en lo que hacía la tomo de la mano y la jalo nuevamente hacía él para decirle con un susurro amenazante

-Yo soy mejor que ese idiota y mejor que todos esos imbéciles jugando quidditch. – los ánimos se estaban calentando bastante, y Hermione tampoco estaba pensando racionalmente, por lo que sin detenerse a meditar le contesto.

-Pues será en lo único en lo que le ganes, porque estoy segura de que hasta besando es mejor que tú- eso pudo más con su orgullo que se vio derrumbado por aquel comentario.

-¿Acaso también te estás besando con él?- le dijo con los dientes apretado?

-Eso a ti no te importa- esta ofendida, ya que no era del tipo de chicas que iba por el castillo buscando con quien besarse y con quien no, y él hecho de que él lo dudara dolía aun más- trato de zafarse pero no lo logro.

Totalmente cabreado el castaño la tomo fuertemente de la cintura.

-Hasta en eso soy mejor que todos ellos- le dijo para volverla a besar, pero la sutileza de hace un rato fue sustituida por el salvajismo. Tan abruptamente como había empezado el beso lo interrumpió y le dijo- mañana te espero- deciso el hechizo que mantenía sellada la puerta y salió de ahí.

-Oliver espera-apenas y pudo reaccionar, pero el castaño ya estaba bastante lejos de ella. Suspiro resignada y salió del aula para ir a sus clases, pensando en que Oliver Wood se estaba volviendo loco, y si seguía así, terminaría por volverla loca a ella también.


	8. Chapter 8

Perdonen por no tardarme un poco en actualizar, pero no estaba en un buen momento como para escribir, así que preferi esperar y entregarles un buen capitulo, la tardanza se las compenzo con este capitulo que creo que es el mas largo que e escrito ojala que les guste.

Hogsmade

Estaba contemplando todas las opciones que tenía en su guardarropa, y al ver su vestuario no pudo evitar deprimirse, toda su ropa era holgada, si bien antes nunca se había preocupado por eso y no le había importado lo que otros murmuraran acerca de su apariencia, ahora se encontraba en todo un dilema. Pedirle a alguna de sus compañeras que le prestaran ropa, o aguantarse y llevar la suya propia sin importarle lo que Oliver podría pensar de ella.

-Hermione ¿necesitas ayuda? – volteo a ver a Parvati y miro sus ojos, lo cual le hizo saber que si le pedía algún favor sus compañeras de cuarto comenzarían a cotillear acerca de ella y en unos cuantos minutos sería el rumor por todo el castillo, y conociéndolas exagerarían las cosas.

-No gracias, estoy bien- vio irse a su compañera del cuarto y con un suspiro de resignación comenzó a hurgar entre sus cosas para ver cuál que le ajustara un poco más.

Se decidió por unos jeans deslavados y una playera color turquesa, la cual se le ajustaba un poco más, pero aún así era una talla más grande por lo que no mostraba su delgada figura. Por un instante estuvo tentada a dejar plantada a Oliver y alegar que había estado enferma, pero ella jamás rompía una promesa, así que con un último suspiro se agarro el pelo en una media cola tratando de domarlo un poco, pero como siempre fue imposible, y salió del cuarto.

Bajo las escaleras y para su sorpresa se encontró a Ron esperándola con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Hasta que por fin bajas, ya estaba tentado en subir por ti- ella le sonrió, pero al mismo tiempo sintió un malestar en la boca del estomago por tener que mentirle a Ron.

-Lo siento Ron pero voy a la Biblioteca, me olvidaba que tengo un trabajo para Runas- pudo ver como la cara del pelirrojo se distorsionaba debido al disgusto.

-Debes de estar bromeando, por favor Herms es la primer salida a Hogsmade, Harry no irá porque a su tío se le olvido firmarle el permiso y está muy deprimido por eso, y tú que tienes la oportunidad lo desaprovechas.

-Lo lamento Ron- el pelirrojo no quiso escuchar más y dio media vuelta molesto para salir por el retrato de la dama gorda. Otra vez Hermione suspiro. No podía creer cuantos problemas le estaba causando una simple cita, negó con la cabeza auto-convenciéndose de que esa no era una cita, o al menos no en el sentido estricto de la palabra, era más bien como un compromiso que tenía que cumplir.

Espero cinco minutos más, y se sorprendió de no ver allí a Harry, lo busco con la mirada pero no lo encontró por ningún lado, finalmente cuando ella creyó que había transcurrido el tiempo suficiente como para no toparse con Ron, salió.

Iba un poco cabizbaja, con la incertidumbre de donde se encontraría Harry, cuando levanto la vista vio que ya había llegado a la entrada, o en ese caso salida, Filch revisada los nombres a un lado de la profesora Mcgonagall quien recibía los permisos. Se formo detrás de una chica de Slytherin que al verla puso mala cara pero no hizo ningún comentario. La fila avanzaba rápido, así que pronto le llego su turno. Entrego su permiso con lo cual la dejaron salir, avanzo unos cuantos pasos, y miro en todas direcciones buscando a cierto castaño, pero no lo encontró, vio su reloj de pulsera y ya habían transcurrido diez minutos de la hora acordada, de pronto le entro el temor de que el castaño no aguantaba la impuntualidad como el mismo se lo había mencionado y la había dejado, o peor que solo lo había hecho como una apuesta con sus amigos pero en realidad no pensó asistir en ningún momento, y ahora él y sus amigos estarían detrás de un arbusto burlándose de ella. Después de todo porque uno de los chicos más codiciados del colegio se fijaría en ella.

-Granger- al escuchar esa voz sintió que el corazón volvía a latirle y miro en la dirección en la que la llamaban.

Lo vio recargado sobre un pilar despreocupadamente, como solía estar. Llevaba unos vaqueros y su habitual playera negra de cuello de tortuga que tan bien le sentaba, el pelo lo llevaba desordenado, como si acabara de salir de la ducha, y de pronto se sintió más apenada que antes, él parecía un modelo de shampoo y ella se sentía tan pequeña a su lado.

-Wood- dijo un poco apenada por la diferencia de atuendos, pero él no pareció notarlo, o si lo noto no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

-¿Lista para un día inolvidable?- le dijo él con una radiante sonrisa mostrando sus perfectos y blancos dientes, ella volteo los ojos.

-No me queda de otra- al parecer hizo oídos sordos ante aquel comentario porque en ningún momento dejo de sonreír, pero en vez de seguir el camino por el que todos eran conducidos a Hogsmade el dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

Hermione estaba sorprendida por el camino que estaban tomando, y más aún cuando llegaron al campo de quidditch.

-Pensé que iríamos a Hogsmade- le dijo cruzada de brazos algo molesta por el aparente cambio de planes que el castaño había tomado sin consultarla antes.

-Y es ahí a donde nos dirigimos

-Pero entonces- antes de que pudiera decir algo más Oliver saco su varita y con un simple "Accio cometa" una escoba llego zumbando hasta ellos.

Hermione la miro por unos breves instantes desconcertada, y le tomo una milésima de segundo darse cuenta de las intensiones de Wood, entonces abrió los ojos como platos horrorizada.

-Ni creas que me montare a esa cosa- comenzó a caminar en el sentido contrario tratando de esquivar esa horrible escoba.

-Vamos Granger- la tomo del brazo tratando de retenerla

-Olvídalo Wood- ella trataba de zafarse de su agarre.

-¿Dónde quedo esa valentía tuya?- con esas palabras logro que ella se detuviera- pensé que eras una digna Gryffindor pero creo que el sombrero seleccionador se equivoco contigo- esas palabras fueron como un detonante para Hermione, quien entre cerró los ojos y lo tomo ella ahora de la muñeca dirigiéndose hacia la escoba, Oliver no pudo evitar sonreír triunfador.

-Vamos- fue lo único que logro articular la castaña, quien se monto a la escoba primero.

-Tú delante de mí- dijo el castaño tomándola de la cintura y recorriéndola un poco más adelante- no quiero que en un descuido te me vallas a caer.

Hermione se sentía nerviosa, y más al sentir las manos de Oliver sobre las suyas para que ambos tomaran el palo de la escoba, y fue entonces cuando Wood dio una ligera patada y comenzaron a elevarse.

Oliver no quería admitirlo, pero la cercanía de la castaña lo alteraba más de lo que hubiera deseado, el viendo hacía que el aroma de su pelo volara hacía su nariz, casi intencionalmente, podía detectar un olor a fresas mezclado con la vainilla, y aunque quisiera reprimirse pensando en ello, ese olor lo estaba enloqueciendo.

El suave tacto de las manos de Hermione bajo las suyas era otra cosa que lo desconcentraba, la tenía delante de ella y casi podía rosarla de la parte de donde… negó con la cabeza intentando no pensar en aquello ya que si lo hacía era probable que cierta parte de su anatomía despertara, y no quería que ella pensara que era un pervertido que solo estaba buscando un revolcón con ella, por alguna razón que aún no alcanzaba a comprender esa niña le gustaba para algo mucho más intenso que un simple acostón.

Entraron al pueblo y el inclino suavemente la escoba, pudo sentir como ella se tensaba y se aferraba más al palo, trato de tranquilizarla y le susurro al oído que le quedaba a una altura perfectamente disponible.

-Tranquila mientras yo esté aquí nada te pasara- al instante ella se relajo un poco, aunque no del todo.

Tuvieron un aterrizaje bastante tranquilo. El bajo primero y después le tendió una mano a ella, quien estaba como en una especie de trance viendo un punto fijo.

Pareció reaccionar al ver la mano de Oliver, así que se la tomo y bajo ella también. Los locales completamente desconocidos para ella tenían cierto tipo de calidez.

Pero Oliver tenía otras cosas en mente, así que sin dejar que ella terminara de admirar la estructura del pueblo la tomo de la mano y entraron a un local.

-Este es Honeydukes, donde hay todo clase de dulces.

-Creo que iré a comprarme algunos- dijo ella y comenzó a alejarse de él y a mirar hacía todas direcciones. Entre tantas delicias que vendían era difícil decidirse por unos cuantos.

-Que tal Oliver- un muchacho moreno y fornido se acerco a él y le palmeo la espalda.

-Bien Jason, veo que vienes con buena compañía- dijo mirando a su acompañante que sonreía tontamente.

-Y tú con quien viniste- pregunto el muchacho como quien no quiere la cosa aunque muy interesado por saber la respuesta que llego casi como invocada.

-Ya esta Oliver, nos podemos ir- el moreno no pudo evitar reír maliciosamente.

-¿Vienes con Granger?- le dijo en un tono burlón que a la castaña le molesto. De reojo vio la reacción de Oliver, quien asintió y agacho la cabeza al parecer algo apenado, lo cual fue el acabose para Hermione- Así que ahora te dedicas a cuidar niñas- siguió burlándose el moreno, sin pensar en la reacción de Hermione quien se puso colorada de un instante a otro. Se sentía mal porque Wood se sintiera apenado de ir con ella, pero ella tenía suficiente dignidad como para no dejar que nadie se burlara de ella.

-Mejor venir con una niña que con una chica tonta y fácil que es como a ustedes les gusta- los tres la miraron sin creer que ella estuviera respondiendo, la rubia tenía una cara de no comprender lo que pasaba, y su sonrisa tonta no se le quitaba- pero que se puede decir de ustedes, tal para cual, un hombre sin inteligencia ni sentido común obvio que va a venir con ese tipo de mujeres, y tu Wood deberías de buscarte una igual a esa- dijo despectivamente señalando a la rubia con la cabeza- creo que queda más con tu personalidad.

La castaña paso de largo sin siquiera mirarlos, y salió del local. Oliver se quedo un rato mirándolo sin comprender muy bien lo que había pasado. Pero al verla desaparecer por la puerta no tuvo la menor duda de lo que tenía que hacer. Así que salió tras ella dedicándole un "Idiota" a Jason que apenas había logrado reaccionar.

Se sentía terriblemente mal por no haberla defendido, después de todo ella no le había pedido su compañía, él era el que había insistido y casi había hecho lo imposible para que fueran juntos.

La vio dar vuelta en una callejuela y comenzó a correr para poder alcanzarla, cuando lo logro la tomo del brazo y la hizo girar más bruscamente de lo que hubiera querido. Los ojos de ella estaban enrojecidos, signo de que trataba de aguantar el llanto. Se sintió culpable por haberla dejado en ese estado, no podía creer que la había salvado en dos ocasiones de salir herida, y ahora el que la había herido había sido él mismo.

Hermione trato de zafarse, no quería que la viera así.

-Suéltame Wood- casi le grito tratando de soltarse de su agarre.

-No- fue la única respuesta de él. Ella no pudo aguantar más su desfachatez y lo empujo con la mano que tenía libre haciendo que con eso la soltara.

-Ve y síguete burlando de mi con tus "amiguitos"- remarco la última palabra con asco- esperaba que fueras diferente pero resultaste ser justamente lo que creí, un idiota ególatra superficial que se cree lo mejor solo porque es el capitán del equipo de quidditch.

-Un momento Granger, para empezar no fui yo quien te ofendió

-Pero tampoco hiciste nada para evitar que tu amiguito me humillara- una lagrima traicionera rodo por sus mejillas, pero ella se la seco arrebatadamente con la manga de su suéter- cuando para empezar yo ni quería venir contigo pero fuiste tú el que insistió- eso fue un golpe bajo para el orgullo de Oliver, su rostro enseguida se ensombreció.

-Lo siento- demasiado serio. Aunque le había dolido el comentario de la castaña sabía en el fondo que tenía toda la razón- por lo menos acompáñame a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla- dijo esas palabras cerrando los ojos. No podía creer que se estuviera comportado así con una mujer.

-De acuerdo- dijo Hermione entre un suspiro.

Oliver abrió los ojos y vio a Hermione delante de él con las mejillas algo sonrosadas a causa del frío, esa cola de caballo y sus risos volaban a causa del viento, pero lo que más le cautivo fueron esos ojos amielados, tan decisivos, como si no le temiera a nada. Y entonces comprendió porque le atraía tanto Hermione y de pronto se sintió acobardado ante su presencia.

Ella se situó a un lado de él y comenzaron a caminar. En el recorrido a las "Tres escobas" como se llamaba el pub más concurrido de Hogsmade no se dirigieron la palabra. Entraron al pequeño local y enseguida el calor los embargo, Hermione se sintió reconfortada ahí y pos un breve momento olvido en que situación había llegado hasta allí.

Se fueron a situar casi en las mesas del fondo para estar más tranquilos.

-Oliver- una mesera de no más de treinta años se acerco a ellos, la castaña pudo apreciar que era guapa y de buen cuerpo.

-Rosmerta – el chico al instante la identifico y le hablo con mucha familiaridad, con lo cual hizo que Hermione pensara mal acerca de la relación que tenía con aquella mujer- el verano te sentó de maravilla te vez más guapa que antes- ante este comentario la castaña revoló los ojos, era increíble como los hombres podían ser a veces.

-Tú siempre tan galante Wood- le dijo ella con una risita que a Hermione le sonó irritante- ¿Qué te voy a traer?- el hecho de que hubiera atendido a Wood en singular cuando ella estaba presente no ayudo para mejorar su humor.

-Queremos dos cervezas de mantequilla- por primera vez la mesera reparo en Hermione, y primero la vio calculadoramente para después sonreír.

-Enseguida querido- dijo ella guiñándole un ojo a Oliver, quien al parecer con la atención especial que le tenía la mesera estaba encantado.

-No creí que te llevaras tan bien con…- dijo señalando en la dirección en la que se había ido Rosmerta- no está bien que te coquetee tan descaradamente, podrías ser su hijo- ella se había acercado a él y hablaba casi en susurros, por lo que para oírla también Oliver se había inclinado sobre la mesa y la miraba divertido.

-¿Celosa?

-No seas ridículo, lo que tú hagas y con quien lo hagas me tiene sin cuidado

-Entonces no te importara que haga esto- la tomo de la nuca y la acerco a él robándole un beso algo agresivo, la castaña que no se lo esperaba no supo cómo reaccionar.

-Mjmmmm- un carraspeo obligo a Oliver de no muy buena gana a soltar a la castaña y acomodarse bien en su silla, lo mismo hizo Hermione- que la disfruten- la sonrisa se le había quitado a Rosmerta de la cara y parecía que no le caía muy bien la escena que acababa de presenciar, puesto que se fue molesta a seguir atendiendo.

-No puedes andarme besando sin mi permiso- lo reprimió Granger tomando un sorbo de su tarro- sabe delicioso- dijo relamiéndose los labios y quitándose la espuma de los labios, al ver ese gesto tan inocente en ella Wood no pudo evitar desear otro beso suyo.

-¿Entonces te tengo que pedir permiso?- le dijo el divertido- que bueno que te gusto.

-Claro que si, antes de besar a una chica deberías de preguntarle primero si quiere- volvió a tomar otro sorbo- creo que le llevare una a Harry

-¿Granger te puedo besar?- el estaba bastante divertido con la conversación- por cierto ¿Por qué no vino Potter?

-Por supuesto que no- se sintió un poco ofendida- el no vino porque sus tíos no le firmaron el… - no pudo seguir hablando ya que unos labios se habían posado sobre los de ella.

-Es una lástima que no se perdiera este hermoso paseo- dijo él cuando acabo de besarla.

-No te dije que si como para que me besaras.

-Tu dijiste que tenía que pedir permiso no que tenías que darme autorización- la forma tan desenfadada en la que lo dijo los hizo reír a ambos.

-Pero no puedes ir besando así a todas las chicas de la escuela.

-No sé qué rumores hayas escuchado sobre mi Granger, pero ahora a la única a la que e estado besando es a ti.

-Pues déjame dudar eso- el tintineo que anuncia que alguien está entrando al pub hizo que ambos voltearan a ver quién era, y a Hermione casi se le cae el alma al piso al ver que era cierto pelirrojo.

-¿Se les ofrece algo más?- Rosmerta llego de nuevo con una cara poco amigable dirigida hacía Hermione, a quien su actitud en ese momento no le importo, y movió la mano a propósito para tirar su servilleta. A la mesera que no le caía en gracia tener que recoger lo que la castaña había tirado se disponía a levantarla.

-Yo la levanto dijo Hermione- pero en vez de inclinarse un poco y tomarla se agacho por completo y ante la mirada desconcertantes de el castaño y la rubio se metió debajo de la mesa. Por suerte los manteles eran lo suficientemente largos como no dejar que nadie la viera.

Rosmerta le echo una mirada a Wood con un significado de "¿y con esta loca estás saliendo?" a lo cual el castaño solo se encogió de hombros y así sentado asomo la cabeza por debajo de la mesa.

-Hermione- la llamo ya que ella miraba hacía otra dirección. La castaña que no se esperaba aquello dio un brinco sobresaltada con lo cual se pego en la mesa.

-Auchhhh.

-¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo?

-Ron- dijo ella estrujándose las manos. Su simple respuesta hizo imaginarse a Wood que Ron era su novio y por eso no quería ser atrapada con él, con lo cual se puso serio- cree que estoy en el colegio y no me puede ver aquí- aquella aclaración fue como quitarle un peso de encima al chico, pero aún así seguía serio.

-Ahora a la que le da vergüenza salir conmigo es a ti- le dijo a modo de reproche.

-No digas tonterías, solo que él y Harry son demasiado protectores conmigo y si se enteraban que venía contigo pensarían que quien sabe que cosas serias capaz de hacerme- eso ya hizo que el volviera a sonreír.

-Y no estaban tan equivocados.

-Wood- dijo ella sonrojándose.

-No te preocupes, ahora lo arreglo- salió de la mesa sin decirle nada más a Hermione quien aún seguir nerviosa y ya comenzaban a sudarle los dedos, si Ron la cachaba en el engaño era capaz de dejar de hablarle- Ya Granger.

Hermione se arrastro hasta por fin salir de la mesa, se encamino con Oliver a un lado de ella y vio por el rabillo del ojo como Rosmerta les echaba casi todo un discurso a Ron y a su acompañante, no pudo evitar revolar los ojos al ver como el pelirrojo también babeaba por la mesera.

-Gracias- por fin habían logrado salir. El cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse y la castaña vió que de verdad se la había pasado bien y por esa razón no había sentido el tiempo que había transcurrido rápidamente- Creo que es hora de irnos

-Espera- Oliver la tomo de los hombros- antes tenemos que hacer una última parada, si no no se podría contar que realmente viniste a Hogsmade.

Basto una sonrisa de ella como autorización, aunque ya no le agrado la idea cuando tuvieron que volver a subir a la escoba. En unos cuantos minutos habían llegado. El perímetro estaba cercado, era obvio que no podrían pasar, y a una distancia razonable estaba una gran casa, con el aspecto de haber estado abandonada por varias décadas, a decir verdad era algo tétrica lo cual causaba gran fascinación entre la gente.

-Estamos en...

- La casa de los gritos- dijo Hermione interrumpiéndolo, el simplemente sonrió, debía de suponer que ella conocería aquella residencia, puesto que era nombrada en varios libros.

Hermione se apoyo sobre la cerca y se inclino levemente hacía ella, pero la cerca ya estaba demasiado vieja como para aguantar cualquier peso, así que con un crujido se vino abajo con todo y la castaña. Oliver la atrapo por la cintura a punto de estamparse contra el suelo.

-Cuidado Granger- le dijo inspeccionándola de que no tuviera algún rasguño, la mirada de él la hizo sentir cohibida y procuro no mirarlo a los ojos sintiéndose un poco incomoda.

-Gracias- se sonrojo un poco. Él le sonrió dulcemente y sintió que su corazón se aceleraba, y más cuando la tomo de la mano y la condujo hasta un gran árbol y allí se sentó, casi obligándola a ella a hacer lo mismo. Wood cerró los ojos sin dejar de sonreír, Hermione trataba de no mirarlo, pero no podía evitar posar su mirada sobre él cada tanto. Ahora que por fin estaban en paz, sin discutir ni besarse tenía una duda, que le estaba carcomiendo la cabeza en casi toda la mañana.

-¿Por qué viniste conmigo Wood?- su voz hizo que el abriera los ojos y la mirara.

-¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?- sin duda el estaba desconcertado por la pregunta.

-Bueno… - no sabía cómo darle a entender sus dudas- tu eres uno de los hombres más perseguidos por todas las chicas de Hogwarts, y yo- dijo señalándose a sí misma- digamos que no soy precisamente miss bruja- ese comentario lo hizo reír, lo cual no le agrado demasiado a Hermione, sin embargo espero a que su risa parara para escuchar su contestación.

-Para empezar creo que eres demasiado linda Hermione- comenzó a hablar una vez que paro de reír- y aunque tu creas que soy igual a los demás te sorprenderá el saber que yo prefiero un poco de cerebro a una chica despampanante

Lo que le dijo si que la sorprendió.

-Ahhh- fue todo lo que atino a decir y se sintió tremendamente tonta por ello.

-¿Sabes porque me atraes tanto Hermione?- su semblante cambio a uno de total seriedad, y la miro fijamente, la castaña simplemente negó con la cabeza- porque me recuerdas a la mujer que me partió el corazón- ambos ahora se miraban fijamente, perdiéndose en los ojos del otro.

-Debió de ser muy inteligente como para que tú la amaras tanto- nuevamente se dio de golpes mentalmente por decirle aquello, lo cual no pareció importarle.

-Lo era- por fin el contacto visual que ambos tenía se rompió y el apoyo su cabeza en el árbol con la mirada hacia el cielo recordando a aquella mujer- y era increíblemente hermosa- su mirada se empaño un poco, era obvio que aquel recuerdo aún le hacía sufrir- al principio quería alejarme de ti porque no quería pasar nuevamente por lo mismo, pero este día creo que me di cuenta de que tú no eres ella- al decir aquello el volvió a mirarla.

-¿Decepcionado?- le pregunto Hermione, y no pudo evitar que su voz sonara un poco triste.

-Aliviado- dijo él y ella volvió a sonreír- en lo que más te pareces a ella es en esa mirada que a veces tienes, ella también se creía invencible, capaz de enfrentarlo todo lo que en ocasiones la hacía ver como una chica engreída y superficial- tomo su mano- pero a ti te hace brillar- ambos permanecieron en silencio. Hermione sopesando las palabras de Oliver, y Wood sin poder creer que hubiera tenido la confianza de abrirse con ella- y ahora que ya sabes mi más obscuro secreto- ambos se sonrieron- creo que sería mejor que me llamaras Oliver.

-Siempre y cuando tú me llames Hermione- esa contestación hizo que el tuviera el impulso irrefrenable de apoderarse de sus labios, pero en vez de eso agarro su cabeza la inclino un poco y le beso la frente.

Luego él la abrazo a lo cual ella no puso queja alguna y esperaron ahí a que juntos los atrapara la noche.


	9. Chapter 9

Ya se hace años que no actualizo, y mil perdones enserio, estuve terminando mi otro ff que era un Dramione y por eso descuide un poco este, pero ahora si mi atencion se centrara unicamente en este y ya no lo abandonare. La verdad no estoy muy conforme con el capitulo pero fue lo que me salió en el momento.

CASTIGADOS

Aún sonreía debido al día de ayer, no podía evitar que cada que cerraba los ojos la veía con esa mirada decidida y sin miedo, aunque tenía un gran parecido con la chica que lo había hecho sufrir en un pasado eran más grandes las diferencias. Hermione siempre preocupándose por los amigos antes que por ella misma.

-Oye Wood- volteo a ver a Jason quien al parecer ya llevaba un buen rato llamándolo- así que Granger es tu novia ehhhh- el tono aún despectivo con el que la llamaba hizo que el castaño pusiera una mueca que si "amigo" pareció no notar.

-Ella no es mi novia- le dijo molesto y al voltearse agrego en un tono solo para sí- aún.

La profesora Mcgonagall llego terminando con la conversación, lo cual Oliver estaba internamente agradecido.

Al terminar la clase tomo sus cosas y salió del aula, gracias a Harry había podido averiguar que clases tenía, así que se apresuro a ir hacía las mazmorras, apenas llego cuando todos tomaban sus cosas y empezaban a salir, decidió esperarla tras un pilar.

Hermione salió pero por ir ordenando sus cosas no vio con quien choco.

-Ten más cuidado sangre sucia- dijo un rubio bloqueándole el paso, ella volteo y vio que Harry y Ron ya se habían adelantado y parecían no percatarse de la situación- tus amiguitos no te salvaran esta vez Granger

-Yo no necesito que nadie me salve Malfoy, así que hazme el favor de no estorbar- el rubio se enojo al oír eso y sin pensarlo la agarro del cuello apretándolo con algo más de fuerza de la necesaria- me… lastimas- decía con un poco de dificultad ya que cada vez le costaba más respirar.

No supo de donde llego, pero alguien lanzo a Draco contra una pared estampándolo y ella cayó de rodillas, boqueando unas cuantas veces tratando de recuperar el aire. Alguien se arrodillo a lado de ella.

-¿Estás bien?- se sorprendió al oír esa voz y se sintió tremendamente tonta porque había sido él quien la había ayudado. En esos momentos preferiría que hubieran sido Harry y Ron.

-Si gracias- agarro la mano que le tendía para ayudarla a pararse, y cuando ya se alejaban juntos del lugar oyeron una voz que arrastraba las palabras.

-Yo que tu tendría más cuidado de con quién me junto Wood no sea que esa Sangre sucia termine por ensuciarte a ti también.

En menos de lo que se lo hubieran imaginado Wood ya estaba a un lado del rubio con el puño levantado dispuesto para asestarle el primer golpe, pero una mano pequeña lo sujeto impidiendo una pelea, el volteo a verla desconcertado.

-Déjalo no vale la pena- la mirada de ella le hizo bajar el brazo.

-Agradece que ella está aquí Malfoy- el rubio aún tenía cara de espantado cuando los dos se empezaron a alejar.

-Esto no se quedara así Wodd-susurro.

Ambos caminaban hacía el gran comedor sin saber que decir, ella agradecía que Oliver la hubiera salvado, y el trataba de comprender como era que ella defendía a una cucaracha como lo era Draco Malfoy.

-Gracias-la voz de Hermione lo saco de sus cavilaciones.

-¿Por qué lo defendiste?-le pregunto externando sus dudas.

-No valía la pena que te castigaran por él- miraba hacía el piso sintiéndose apenada.

A Oliver le complació mucho su respuesta, así que todo había sido para evitar que a él lo castigaran.

Llegaron al gran comedor sin voltear a ver el piso, ahora los dos veían la puerta sin saber si estaría bien entrar juntos o por separado, quizás si hubieran visto se habrían dado cuenta de que alguien al parecer había tirado la cascara de una fruta y no se había tomado ni siquiera la molestia en levantarla.

La castaña se topo son ese pequeño inconveniente que la hizo resbalar, y Oliver al ver aquello trato de sujetarla pero el peso lo venció cayendo con ella. Oliver quedo encima de Hermione y justo en ese momento las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron dejando a la vista esa imagen.

Todos dejaron de comer y sus charlas para centrar su atención en aquella pareja, y la profesora Mcgonagall parada frente a ellos los miraba molesta con el ceño fruncido.

-Señorita Granger Señor Wood háganme favor de venir a mi oficina enseguida- Hermione sintió aquellas palabras casi como una sentencia de muerte.

Llegaron al despacho de la profesora de Transformaciones, quien les hizo una seña con la mano indicándoles que tomaran asiento. Ambos se sentaron.

-Estoy muy desilusionada de usted señorita Granger, de usted no me sorprende señor Wood- Oliver hubiera preferido que esas palabras se las omitiera la profesora, pero ya era tarde, sintió la mirada de Hermione clavarse brevemente en él.

-Profesora yo…- trato de decir Hermione pero fue interrumpida.

-Silencio Granger- se le veía bastante molesta- tendrán que limpiar la sala de trofeos hoy, y no les estará permitido usar magia tendrán que hacerlo al estilo muggle- viéndolo desde esa perspectiva el castigo no resultaba tan terrible, Hermione estaba acostumbrada a hacer las cosas a lo muggle- ah y Filch los estará cuidando- de acuerdo eso si que era un castigo- ya pueden retirarse y espero no volverlos a ver montando una escenita como la de hace rato- los dos se pararon, la castaña quería irse cuanto antes de ahí, pero una mano se lo impidió.

-Déjame Wood

-Así que ya volvemos a los apellidos- el castaño estaba molesto de que ella volviera a tratarlo con esa indiferencia.

-Porque la profesora Mcgonagall dijo que de ti no le extrañaba- no pudo evitar la curiosidad que eso le daba, aunque ya sabía la respuesta y no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

-El año pasado me descubrió con Katie Bell en una situación no muy buena- el oírlo decirlo con tanta naturalidad fue peor que solo suponerlo, trato de zafarse de su agarre pero el se lo impidió- se puede saber qué te pasa Granger.

-Nada, es solo que quiero que me dejes ir- la mirada dolida de ella fue suficiente para que el la soltara, y antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa Hermione ya había desaparecido.

La Sala Común estaba llena, y misteriosamente todos guardaron silencio al ver aparecer a Hermione por el retrato de la Dama Gorda, algunos le veían y cuchicheaban.

-Ábranle paso a la novia del capitán del equipo de quidditch- llegaron cantando a coro Fred y Gerorge con lo que se ganaron una mirada reprobatoria de parte de la castaña.

-No es mi novio- se fue murmurando con los dientes y los puños apretados.

Se recostó en la cama esperando descansar un rato, en definitiva no había sido un día fácil, cuando abrió los ojos ya casi eran las siete, por lo que tendría que ir al castigo. Se restregó los ojos un par de veces y por fin decidió bajar. Iba caminando sabiendo que aún murmuraban acerca de ella y Oliver pero no le dio importancia y cuando ya casi llegaba al retrato de la dama gorda una voz la hizo detenerse.

-Así que sales con Wood- volteo a verlo y esos ojos verdes cargados de decepción hicieron que se le formara un nudo en la garganta.

-Harry te equivocas

-Creo que la imagen de esta tarde fue muy clara.

-Mira- trato de explicarle con la poca paciencia que le quedaba- Lo que hoy paso con Wood no fue nada, simplemente me resbale y el trato de agarrarme, pero no aguanto mi peso y los dos terminamos en el suelo- el oji-verde parecía un poco escéptico no sabiendo si creerle a su mejor amiga, finalmente termino por ceder y asintió. Pero antes de que la castaña tratara nuevamente de salir la detuvo.

-Pero si entre ustedes llegara a suceder algo me lo dirías ¿verdad?- ella le sonrió dulcemente y puso una mano sobre la mejilla de Harry.

-Claro que si Harry- justo en ese momento el retrato se abrió y Oliver entro en él. Cualquier persona no hubiera visto rara esa escena, pero Wood frunció el ceño y miro hacia otro lado molesto.

-Tenemos que cumplir un castigo Granger- la voz áspera de Wood la sobre salto haciendo que de inmediato quitara su mano y diera un respingo.

-Mcgonagall los castigo- era una afirmación, sin embargo el moreno dudaba un poco de que a su mejor amiga la hubieran castigado junto con su capitán.

-Si Harry creo que nos veremos al rato- y dicho esto salió de la sala común de Gryffindor con Oliver siguiéndole los pasos, ambos estaban meditabundos así que ninguno dijo nada hasta que llegaron a la sala de premios, donde ya los estaba esperando Filch con una mueca en la cara que daba a conocer que no estaba nada contento con la situación.

-Más vale que se apuren- comenzó a reprenderlos- yo también tengo cosas que hacer, hubiera sido más fácil que me hubieran dejado darles unos buenos azotes- los tres entraron, y los dos castaños quedaron un poco asustados al ver la cantidad de premios y trofeos que había, en definitiva aquellos les llevaría un buen tiempo.

Por suerte no tuvieron que escuchar mucho tiempo las criticas y quejas de Filch, ya que apenas llevaban quince minutos se oyó un ruido metálico golpeando contra en piso.

-Peeves ahora si te atrapare y Dumbledore tendrá que echarte- iba diciendo para salir dejando a los dos chicos solos.

-Qué bueno que se fue- Oliver dejo lo que estaba haciendo y ante la mirada atónita de Hermione saco su varita y cerró la puerta, después con un simple golpe de varita comenzó a limpiar todos los trofeos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- ella se levanto aventando el trapo que estaba utilizando y fue hacía él para detenerlo.

-¿Acaso no es obvio? No me voy a quedar aquí toda la noche.

-Pero tenemos que hacerlo al estilo muggle y dame eso- dijo quitándole la varita.

-Más vale que me la regreses Hermione- ella sonrió al escuchar su nombre.

-No- dijo negando con la cabeza- si quieres recuperarla tendrás que venir por ella- se hecho a correr y Oliver comenzó a reír pero la siguió.

-Ya verás cuando te atrape-el suelo estaba un poco jabonoso, así que antes de que diera el siguiente paso Oliver callo resbalando llevándose a Hermione con él.

Esta vez Hermione cayó encima de Oliver y ambos empezaron a reír y no pararon hasta que a ambos les dolieron las costillas. Cuando por fin paso el ataque de risa Hermione lo miro a los ojos y Oliver igual, la veía tan linda en esos momentos, uno de los rizos de la castaña escapo y Wood lo tomo entre sus dedos con cuidado para colocarlo tras su oreja, aunque no quería interrumpir el momento, se vio obligado a hacerlo para hablar.

-Imagino que te querrás ir temprano para estar con tu novio- se refería a Harry y ella al instante lo supo.

-Harry no es mi novio – dijo con voz suave, y cada vez más baja, ya que ambos sin darse cuenta se estaban acercando al otro- y tú qué me dices de Katy

-Ella tampoco es mi novia- en ese momento sus labios se rozaron y comenzaron a besarse, aún Hermione sobre Oliver. Pero el beso fue interrumpido por el mismo ruido que se había oído hace un rato.

-Peeves vuelve- la voz de Filch se oyó, pero enseguida dejo de oírse ya que iba corriendo tratando de atrapar al poltergeist.

Hermione hizo el intento de pararse pero Oliver la agarro de la cintura y la pego a él impidiéndoselo, la castaña lo miro extrañada.

-Hermione yo…- no sabía por dónde empezar o como decírselo, no era un experto en el tema de las chicas, y aunque había tenido sus ligues ocasionales, jamás había utilizado el termino novia con alguna- sé que soy mayor que tu- comenzó nervioso- y que este es mi último año, pero quiero estar bien contigo.

-Si estamos bien- le dijo con una ceja alzada no comprendiendo a donde quería llegar.

-No, es que no comprendes, quiero ser – la voz le tembló un poco al decir las dos últimas palabras- tu novio

Ella abrió los ojos como platos no sabiendo cómo reaccionar, a ella también le atraía bastante aquel chico, pero aún así no quería sufrir luego la separación cuando Oliver terminara sus estudios.

-Oliver yo no- antes de que continuara Oliver la atrajo hacía él y volvió a besarla, haciendo que ella se olvidara de sus temores, de sus miedos e inseguridades- si- dijo apenas se separaron para tomar aire.

Él le sonrió dulcemente, y aunque no quería separarse de ella tuvo que hacerlo.

-Entonces no creo que te quieras quedar toda la noche aquí- dijo tomando de nuevo su varita y apuntando hacía los trofeos de nuevo para limpiarlos rápidamente.

Hermione se encogió de hombros resignada y también saco su varita para hacer lo mismo que su ahora novio. Sonrió ante el pensamiento, la verdad es que le agradaba bastante. Estaba en su labor cuando sintió algo frio colarse por su ropa tocando su espalda y escurrirse.

-Ahhh- se quejo, pero cuando volteo a ver Oliver reía a carcajadas, él la había mojado.

-Esta si no te la paso- hizo una sonrisa perversa y le aventó un "Aguamenti" que lo dejo todo empapado, haciendo que dejara de reír.

-No sabes lo que acabas de hacer- el también sonrió perversamente para después ir tras ella y cargarla.

-No Oliver bájame- vio las intenciones del chico al detenerse frente a la cubeta con agua- más te vale que no lo hagas- le advirtió una última vez pero ya era tarde, el chico le había vaciado la cubeta dejándola bañada de pies a cabeza.

Ella estaba atónita ante lo que su novio acababa de hacer, y un poco molesta por su atrevimiento, ya que el castaño no dejaba de reírse de ella, así que ella también fue por su cubeta y sin siquiera darle tregua también se la vacio completa.

-Pero ya verá cuando lo atrape- la voz de Filch les llego lejana, pero sus pasos comenzaron a hacerse cada vez más y más audibles, Hermione miro a Oliver espantada, y entonces vieron que los dos estaban empapados de los pies a la cabeza, y por si fuera poco el aula estaba inundada. Antes de que la chica más inteligente de Hogwarts pudiera reaccionar lo hizo Oliver quien con unos cuantos movimientos de varita lo seco todo, abrió la puerta que antes había cerrado sin percatarse que lo único que había dejado mojado era a ellos mismos, justo en ese momento el hombre entraba.

-Bien hay que seguir… Filch se cayó al verlo todo reluciente, y entrecerró los ojos al verlos a ellos totalmente húmedos-aja- los acuso con un dedo- usaron sus varitas.

-No sea absurdo- Oliver contesto y tomo la mano de Hermione- si ese fue el caso porque estamos mojados-siguió como si tal cosa fuera normal, así que si nos disculpa su trabajo aquí con nosotros ha terminado- antes de que pudiera replicar Oliver salió del aula con Hermione de la mano.


	10. Chapter 10

Queria actualizar antes pero estuve muy enferma, y tan pronto como me recupere me puse a escribir. Este capi va dedicado para todas(os) mis perversitas que me dicen que es sexy la relación de Oliver y Hermione, y que piensan esas deprabaciones que a más de uno nos fasina (porque negarlo a mi tambien jeje) y aunque no tiene realmente algo que sea +18 ojala y les guste.

Ah por cierto acabo de abrir una pag en face con el nombre Valedemalfoy, donde podras seguir todo lo que haga, ya que luego por aca es dificil seguirme la pista, pero aya no jeje, les dejo el link para que a los que les interese le den like y sigan mis ffs los que ya e echo y los que aún pienso hacer.

.com/pages/Valedemalfoy/313666872003057

A LA LUZ DE LA LUNA

Corrieron tomados de la mano y no pararon hasta encontrarse fuera del alcance de Filch, aún seguían riendo por haber dejado desconcertado al pobre hombre, pero la cara que había puesto en cuanto vio como lo dejaban solo era algo para recordar.

Se ocultaron detrás de una armadura al ver pasar al barón sanguinario, no querían ser descubiertos, Hermione volteo y vio que el agua aún les escurría de la ropa.

Oliver se inclino y tomándole con ambas manos el rostro deposito un dulce beso en sus labios.

-Quiero mostrarte algo- dijo el castaño. La tomo de la mano y continúo conduciéndola hasta que llegaron hasta la torre de Astronomía.

Parecía que ya todos estaban dormidos en el castillo, salvo los prefectos, pero por lo que Oliver sabía ya que su mejor amigo era uno, solo revisaban la torre una vez a la noche, y si sus cálculos no le fallaban, eso ya había pasado. Los dientes tiritantes de Hermione la hizo volverse.

-Oh Hermione- se acerco a ella mientras con unos movimientos de varita secaba las ropas de su novia y las de él mismo- fui un estúpido.

A pesar de estar seca a la castaña le daban unos pequeños estremecimientos.

-Deberías de crear un fuego- le dijo el castaño mientras le guiñaba un ojo- he oído que lo haces muy bien- ella volteo a verlo sorprendida. Era verdad que varias veces había creado fuego con Harry y Ron, pero de eso ya hacía tiempo, ¿desde cuando Oliver Wood le había estado prestando atención?

Cinco minutos después un pequeño fuego reposaba sobre el piso, Oliver le había echado un hechizo para que el fuego que Hermione creara no se extinguiera. Por suerte aunque era pequeño calentaba bien, por lo que ambos entraron en calor rápidamente.

-Y ¿Qué era lo que me querías mostrar?- pregunto con curiosidad la castaña.

-Ah si lo olvidaba- se paro y le tendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse- Ven acá- la condujo hacía donde estaban los telescopios, y después de que echara unas cuantas miradas por el artefacto, y lo cambiara de posición otro tanto le cedió el lugar a Hermione para que pudiera ver lo que él mismo veía.

-Es asombroso- dijo una vez que se hubo asomado.

En el oscuro cielo se miraba una constelación que hasta el momento la castaña desconocía, despedía pequeños destellos azules de vez en cuando, como si las estrellas que la formaran quisieran transmitir algún tipo de mensaje. Eran varias estrellas que bajaban formando una espiral, y el intermitente brillo que despedía de vez en cuando le daba la apariencia de estar girando.

-¿Qué constelación es esa? No la recuerdo de ninguno de mis libros.

-Es…- algo cohibido se rasco la cabeza agachando la mirada- porque la acabo de describir

Hermione rápidamente se giro para verlo.

-¿Tu descubriste…?- con un dedo señalo el telescopio no pudiendo terminar la frase. El castaño asintió una vez aún algo apenado- ¿Cómo puede ser que nadie la haya visto antes?

-Es porque esas pequeñas intersecciones- dijo mientras le trataba de señalar el cielo oscuro en un intento porque ella le entendiera- cruzan con la osa mayor y entonces no se distinguen.

-Y como es que tu…- señalo con la cabeza el cielo.

-La verdad es que padezco de insomnio así que vengo aquí a ver las constelaciones que ya conocemos y trato de descubrir otras como aquella.

-Es asombroso- estaba realmente fascinada, y eso a el castaño le complacía- y ya le pusiste un nombre.

-Si- agacho la mirada que hasta entonces estaba clavada en ella, y por primera vez después de mucho tiempo se sintió tonto frente a una mujer, y peor aún porque esa mujer era todavía una niña- la he llamado rizo.

-¿Rizo?- pregunto Hermione confundida

-Es solo que la manera en la que parece estar girando me recordó a como se ve tu cabello cuando una ráfaga de aire lo despeina.

La castaña poso sus manos en la cara de él, haciendo que Oliver levantara la mirada y volviera a verla, y ante el asombro de él castaño, ella tomo la iniciativa y lo beso.

Aquel beso era uno de los más dulces que Oliver había dado en su vida. Le acaricio el pelo revolviéndolo y esponjándolo más de lo que el agua ya había hecho, dándole un aspecto aleonado y felino a Hermione, lo cual al castaño le resultaba sumamente atractivo.

Se separaron, Hermione aún sentía sus labios palpitantes, casi como si tuvieran vida propia y le exigieran más de los labios de Oliver. Noto como comenzaba a sentir calor, algo que le resulto sumamente raro puesto que hace solo unos minutos estaba tiritando de frío. Al instante supo que sus hormonas que apenas comenzaban a despertar eran las causantes de aquel alboroto y desequilibrio en su cuerpo.

Trato de relajarse un poco, así que sin decirse una sola palabra a Oliver se separo de él y fue hasta la terraza tratando de enfriar un poco su mente, ya que siempre que estaba con él algo parecía apagar su cordura, y su parte más salvaje era la que dominaba. Sintió el aire pegarle en la cara y esa sensación le gusto tanto que por puro instinto se dejo llevar cerrando los ojos y suspirando el suave y tenue aroma del bosque que el aire llevaba hasta su nariz.

Sintió como unos brazos la rodeaban por la cintura y se recargo sobre aquel pecho que estaba pegado a su espalda. Por esos momentos se olvido de lo demás, del tiempo, de las personas, e incluso que no debería de estar ahí a esas horas.

Oliver al igual que su novia cerró los ojos y el olor de ella lo inundo, era como una mezcla deliciosa de suave vainilla con fresa. No sabía porque le había pedido a Hermione que fueran novios, desde el primer año en el que ella había entrado a él le había llamado la atención, pero estaba tan ocupado liderando el equipo de Quidditch que nunca había pasado de un "hola y hasta luego Wood" sin mencionar que un tiempo había creído que era la novia de su buscador.

¿Acaso el hecho de que la castaña hubiera estado dos veces en peligro lo habían impulsado para que se decidiera actuar en su último año? Ya lo dice el dicho, más vale tarde que nunca.

Abrió los ojos y espero a que Hermione le dijera algo, lo cual no paso. Comenzó a sentir la respiración acompasada de Hermione que aún permanecía sobre su pecho, lo cual le hizo pensar que ya se había dormido. Sin embargo con el primer movimiento que hizo, ella abrió los ojos y volteo la cara dejándose ver de medio perfil. La luz de la luna hacía que una parte se le iluminara mientras que la otra parecía estarla cubriendo de las sombras, lo cual a Wood le hizo recordar una vez en la que había ido al mundo muggle por simple curiosidad y había visto una muñeca fabricada por Japón, tenía grandes ojos castaños, al igual que los que en esos momentos lo miraban.

-Creo que ya debemos irnos, me estoy quedando dormida- Hermione no pudo evitar soltar un bostezo y tallarse los ojos, lo cual le daba un aspecto de niña más pequeña.

-Claro- el acepto- pero primero hay que apagar eso- dijo señalando aquel pequeño fuego azul que cada vez parecía más débil. Ella acepto.

Ambos se pusieron en cuclillas y lo apagaron juntos.

-Te ayudo- dijo Oliver a medio levantarse tendiéndole la mano, la cual ella acepto, sin embargo el cansancio estaba haciendo estragos en Hermione que sin querer se dejo caer pesadamente cayendo por tercera vez en el día, y por tercera vez en el día Oliver callo junto con ella, Oliver encima de Hermione. Debido al impacto, que no había sido muy fuerte debido a que el castaño había metido el brazo entre la cabeza de su novia y el suelo, pero si lo suficiente como para despabilar a Hermione.

-Lo siento- dijo con voz queda Hermione haciendo una mueca de arrepentimiento.

Sus rostros estaban tan cerca que solo hacía falta un leve acercamiento para que sus labios pudieran rosarse.

-Disculpada- dijo Wood antes de apoderarse por completo de su boca. Al contrario del beso anterior que había sido lindo y hasta tierno, este se estaba convirtiendo en uno apasionado. Oliver acabo sumergiendo su lengua en la boca de Hermione, queriendo inspeccionar y recorrer a la perfección cada recoveco de ella. La castaña con un poco de timidez comenzó a acariciar con su lengua la de Oliver, lo cual termino por descolocarlos a ambos.

La mano que no estaba bajo la cabeza de Hermione había estado en la blusa de la castaña, así que dejándose dominar por sus instintos la metió bajo ella posándola en el abdomen plano y suave de la castaña. Jamás en su vida había sentido un abdomen tan suave, y en esos momentos le pareció el más perfecto.

Hermione dio un ligero respingo al sentir como la mano fría de Oliver se posaba en su abdomen, y es que el chico estaba helado, pero aún así no le dio importancia y dejo que la posara ahí., al cabo de unos segundos también la mano de Oliver pareció calentarse con el calor de su cuerpo.

Oliver mal interpreto aquella señal, el hecho de que Hermione no lo hubiera parado ya, así que se sintió con toda la confianza de ir ascendiendo poco a poco esa mano, tocando ese suave y cálido cuerpo. Cuando faltaban un poco más de diez centímetros para que tocara esos pequeños montecitos que apenas se estaban formando en ella, Hermione lo empujo haciendo que el castaño cayera para atrás.

La castaña estaba totalmente sonrojada, respiraba agitadamente y tenía los ojos llorosos, entonces Wood comprendió que se había precipitado, y que ella solo era una niña con toda su inocencia aún intacta, y quizás fuera algo enfermo, pero en la mente de Wood eso era un gran atractivo, la inocencia con que ella miraba todo.

-Yo lo siento Hermione- dijo el parándose a su lado y tratando de abrazarla, pero ella retrocedió un poco asustada. El se paró en seco y vio que estaba llorando, por lo que su corazón se achico un poco- lo lamento – dijo casi en un susurro- no sé qué me pasa cuando estoy contigo que ahhh- estaba un poco desesperado, y así lo hizo ver al jalarse un poco el pelo, no toleraba el que ella lo mirara asustada- haces que pierda por completo el control de mi mismo- sabía que no era una muy buena excusa, pero en ese momento no se le ocurrió mentir- lo lamento- dijo cayendo de rodillas.

Al verlo caer de rodillas a Hermione le invadió el sentimiento de culpa, después de todo Oliver no tenía la culpa y ella había exagerado un poco su reacción.

-No Oliver yo…- comenzó a decirle poniéndose a su misma altura- es solo que yo n...no estoy-a voz le temblaba un poco y se sentía terriblemente tonta por decirle a su novio que aún no quería dar otro paso más en su relación, ¿y si el veía que ella después de todo era una niña y la dejaba? Ese pensamiento la asusto. Le acaricio ese pelo castaño y corto revolviéndoselo un poco, el la miro y le sonrió dulcemente como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Yo no te obligare a hacer algo que no quieras- le dijo con la mayor sinceridad de la que fue posible. –Lo lamento- con una última disculpa ambos se levantaron y comenzaron a caminar hacía la torre de Gryffindor, no tenían idea de la hora que sería, se habían pasado ya buena parte de la noche en la torre de Astronomía y ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta del tiempo transcurrido.

Llegaron y fue un alivio para los dos castaños comprobar que no había ya nadie despierto.

-Entonces te veo mañana- se despidió él sin querer separarse de Hermione.

-Si- ella asintió evitando a toda costa mirarlo a los ojos, sintió la mano cálida de Oliver tomar su barbilla y levantarla para recibir un dulce y corto beso en los labios.

Cada quien se fue a su respectivo dormitorio. Hermione no se molesto ni siquiera en quitarse el uniforme, se sentía tan cansada pero aún así llena de euforia, una extraña sensación de felicidad la embargaba.

Se toco los labios recordando el beso, enrojeció al recordar como la mano de Oliver se dirigió hacia terrenos inexplorados. ¿Así que eso era sentirse deseada? ¿Sentirse mujer? Era algo totalmente nuevo y desconocido para ella, una sensación extraña, pero le encantaba.

Por su parte en el dormitorio de los hombres Oliver miro su reloj de pared, y sin que le importara que fueran más de las dos de la mañana se metió a dar una ducha fría, la necesitaba.

El agua comenzaba a relajarlo, y comenzó a pensar mejor.

-Hermione- dijo su nombre como un suspiro- su mente volvió a nublarse cuando recordó lo que acababa de pasar en aquella Torre, si ella no lo hubiera detenido estaba seguro de que hubiera llegado hasta el fin, pero aquella pequeña castaña era solo una niña- recargo su frente en la pared fría dejando que las gotas le dieran de lleno en la espalda.

Ese cálido cuerpo, ese abdomen suave y perfecto, su mano recorriéndolo. Sin abrir los ojos, su mano se dirigió hasta su entre pierna y tomo cierta parte de su anatomía. No podía ocultarlo más, aquel baño no iba a mejorar la situación en la que estaba, ni mucho menos tranquilizarlo, así que solo veía una opción posible. El movimiento ascendente y descendente comenzó a ir más rápido, pequeños gruñidos roncos salían de sus labios, tenía los ojos totalmente apretados.

Sentía que su trabajo ya casi se terminaba, arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo. Cada vez más fuerte no podía parar ahora, arriba, abajo, esos ojos húmedos y esas lágrimas que demostraban la inocencia en su más puro estado, de su boca salió un gruñido fuerte y sintió aquel líquido blanco y viscoso recorrer su mano.

Jamás había tenido una masturbación como aquella, es cierto que el acto es mucho mejor, pero el auto-complacerse jamás le había resultado tan satisfactorio. Termino de enjuagarse y aún con el pelo mojado se fue a dormir.


	11. Chapter 11

Aqui hay algunas partes del primer juego de Gryffindor que se narra en el libro, sin embargo como mi ff no tiene nada de Sirius Black ni dementores ni esas cosas pues tiene un final distinto, ojala que no las ofenda y les guste.

A proposito alguien me comentaba que seria más interesante si pusiera un triangulo amoroso, les gustaria que fuera con Harry o con Cedric, opinen

EL PRIMER JUEGO

El castillo entero salía hacía el campo de quidditch para presenciar el primer partido del año. Normalmente el primer juego era entre Slytherin y Gryffindor, pero ese año el equipo de los leones se enfrentaría primero contra Hufflepuff, debido a que Draco Malfoy había tenido un accidente en la clase de cuidado de criaturas mágicas, no había sido nada grave, pero el rubio había armado todo un escándalo por ello.

-Entonces ¿Qué opinas?- volteo y vio a su amiga pelirroja con el entre cejo fruncido.

-¿Sobre qué?- le pregunto confundida

-¿Acaso no oíste lo que acabo de decirte?- Hermione le dio una mirada de disculpa por no haberle puesto atención- olvídalo no importa- estaba a punto de arrebasarla haciéndose la ofendida pero Hermione la detuvo.

-Lo siento Ginny, sabes que me puedes contar lo que sea- con una simple sonrisa convenció a Ginebra que se dispuso a contarle uno de sus mayores secretos (según ella)

-Creo que me gusta Harry- le susurro al oído. La castaña sonrío, así que ese era su pequeño secreto., como si no lo hubiera sabido desde antes, si ese sonrojo, y ese nerviosismo delante de Harry la delataban- ¿Por qué ríes?

-Eso ya lo sabía Ginny- esas palabras parecieron alterar un poco a la pelirroja que se puso a retorcerse las manos nerviosamente.

-¿Soy tan obvia?

-Un poco- al ver que la pelirroja se asustaba añadió- pero te aseguro que Harry no sabe nada, los hombres son tan poco sensibles que son los últimos en enterarse cuando una gran niña quiere con ellos- esas palabras parecieron apaciguarla un poco.

-Bueno y ¿Qué opinas? Crees que tengo posibilidades.

-Por supuesto que sí- dijo mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros- te aseguro que Harry no se podría resistir a una niña tan linda- Ginny enrojeció casi alcanzando el color de su pelo.

-Gracias Herms, sabía que eras de fiar- susurro Weasley.

Hermione sonrío por las palabras de la pelirroja, mientras comenzaban a subir las gradas recordó la manera en la que había despertado.

Flash Back

-Hermione- un castaño la movía suavemente, apenas llevaba unos minutos tratando de despertarla, pero procurando no hacer ruido, puesto que las compañeras de la castaña aún estaban dormidas y si se despertaban era seguro que comenzarían con las preguntas indiscretas y el chismorreo por todo Hogwarts.

-Hermione- volvió a llamarla esta vez sacudiéndola un poco más fuerte que la vez anterior. Al parecer su novia tenía el sueño más pesado de lo que se había imaginado.

Por fin ella comenzó a moverse, haciendo que las sabanas se deslizaran un poco más abajo por su cuerpo, que dejo al descubierto una pijama de algodón con conejitos, Oliver sonrío al ver aquellos y nuevamente le ataco la culpa al recordar la manera en la que esa niña lo había hecho perder el control, y ese era el tipo de cosas que le recordaban que su novia era una niña. Sus ojos castaños se abrieron y aún sin enfocar bien la vista estuvo a punto de gritar, solo que ningún sonido salió de sus labios porque fueron silenciados con un beso por parte de Oliver, aunque aún no lo veía bien esos labios se habían vuelto ya tan conocidos que contesto al beso.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Hermione cuando el beso termino.

-Bueno yo esperaba un me da gusto verte Oli pero no importa, es que venía a que me dieras suerte.

-¿Y no podías esperar a vernos en el desayuno?

-Es que tendré que estar dándole ánimos al equipo, así que no podre estar contigo- Hermione sintió una leve opresión pero la paso por alto.

-No te apures- le sonrío dulcemente.

-Mejor me voy antes de que se despierten- con un movimiento de cabeza Oliver señalo a Lavander, y la castaña asintió sabiendo que si su compañera despertaba pronto sería el chisme de todo el castillo.

Oliver se paro y fue hacía la puerta, cuando ya estaba a punto de salir.

-Oliver- inmediatamente volteo, y fue un milagro que no se le zafara el cuello del movimiento tan rápido- suerte

-Gracias- correspondió a su sonrisa- nuevamente iba a salir y recordó algo que quería decirle- ah Hermione te dedicare cada una de mis paradas- la castaña sonrío, pues le parecía cómico, normalmente se dedicaban los goles o las anotaciones, pero como Oliver era el guardián le estaba dedicando las pelotas que metiera.

Fin Flash Back

Y era verdad que el capitán les había dado ánimos a todo el equipo durante el desayuno, incluso hasta había abordado a Harry cuando estaba a punto de sentarse con Hermione, y se lo había llevado por los hombros mientras descaradamente volteaba y sin importarle que nadie lo viera le guiño un ojo a la castaña y le lanzo un beso haciendo que ella se sonrojara, pero pareció que nadie más en el Gran Comedor había visto aquello.

Tomaron sus respectivos asientos mientras Ron se metía un pedazo entero de tarta de manzana.

-Ron eso es asqueroso- lo reprendió su hermana.

-Pues tengo hambre- se excuso él y Hermione rio.

Comenzaron a platicar de cosas sin importancia, Hermione los escuchaba sintiéndose a ratos culpable por no atreverse a decirlos lo de su reciente relación con Oliver Wood, pero prefería decírselos cuando Harry también estuviera presente.

De pronto ambos equipos Salieron montando en sus escobas y dando una vuelta alrededor del campo para posicionarse.

-Ojala que Harry tire al niño bonito de Cedric Digory- dijo Ron escupiendo unos pedazos de tarta ya que aún tenía la boca llena.

-No digas eso Ron- lo reprendió Hermione.

Madame Hooch se coloco al centro y con un simple pitido lanzo la quaffle al aire y el partido comenzó.

-Y el partido comienza- narraba Lee Jordan desde su respecto lugar como comentarista- Bell toma la quaffle y pasa a través de Lynda Bradley, va directo hacía los aros y 10 puntos para Gryffindor- toda la grada del equipo de los leones empezó a vitorear entre ellos de Hermione, el pelirrojo la miro con una ceja alzada.

-¿Y ese entusiasmo?

-Si va ganando Gryffinfdor es normal que me ponga así.

-Como digas- dijo Ron no creyendo la excusa de su amiga castaña.

De pronto comenzó a llover, pero más que llover era un diluvio, el partido comenzó a hacerse cada vez más pesado, era un poco difícil comenzar a seguir los movimientos de los jugadores. Harry tenía serias dificultades para intentar ver, sin que casi nadie lo previera una chica de Hufflepuff lanzo la quaffle hacía los aros de Gryfindor, y Wood milagrosamente logreo detenerla a pesar de que la lluvia hacía mas difícil la labor. Hermione volteo justo en ese momento cuando Wood acababa de parar la quaffle se llevo unos dedos a los labios, los beso e hizo un movimiento de lanzar algo hacía el lugar de Hermione.

-Y parece que Wood acaba de dedicar aquel tremendo paradon, no sabemos si hacía su sequito de fans o hacía una chica especial pero esperamos que pronto nos lo diga para que podamos chismear acerca de ello.

-Jordan concéntrate en narrar el juego- se oyó la voz de Mcgonagall.

-Claro profesora- Hermione sintió que los colores le subían al rostro, aunque si de algo estaba segura era de que nadie sabía es que era ella la chica a la que uno de los chicos más cotizados le dedicaba sus jugadas.

Cada vez se hacía más difícil jugar en esas condiciones, y para Harry era casi imposible poder visualizar la pequeña snitch debido a que las gafas se le empañaban obstruyendo su visión.

El guardian de Gryffindor le hizo unas señas a Madame Hooch para que detuviera el juego y con un simple pitido el partido se detuvo, lo que Hermione aprovecho para pararse e ir hacía donde estaba el equipo de Gryffindor.

-¿A dónde vas?- oyó que le gritaba Ron pero no tuvo tiempo de contestarle, ya que sabía que ese tiempo era corto y tenía que llegar temprano.

-Es imposible jugar con esta lluvia Wood- se quejaba Fred.

-Ya lo sé, pero no podemos detener el partido, vamos ganando por cincuenta puntos pero Harry tienes que concentrarte en atrapar rápido la snitch, si no el partido durara hasta la noche.

-Con esto se me hace imposible- decía Harry blandiendo sus gafas- se me empañan a cada rato y no puedo ver nada.

-Harry- Hermione miro a Wood fugazmente y vio su sonrisa de casa-nova, tuvo ganas de correr a sus brazos, pero se centro en lo importante- dame tus gafas- el peli-negro se las tendió y ella las tomo- Impervius- murmuro apuntándoles con la varita- toma, esto repelerá la lluvia.

-Caray Hermione- dijo Harry asombrado y orgulloso de su amiga- eres un genio.

-Eres maravillosa- le dijo Oliver mirándola fijamente haciéndola sonrojar, sin embargo nadie lo tomo raro, ya que era normal que Wood sintiera admiración por alguien que acababa de salvar el partido.

Hermione dio media vuelta y se fue nuevamente rumbo a las gradas, la verdad era que hacía un frío terrible pero por alguna razón Hermione sentía un calorcillo en su rostro, y un extraño hormigueo en la boca del estomago.

Tomo su asiento a lado de sus amigos.

-¿A dónde fuiste?- le pregunto Ginny, ya que cuando el partido comenzó acaparo toda la atención de Ron y se olvido de que su amiga había llegado.

-Le puse un hechizo impermeabilizante a las gafas de Harry.

-Wow- gesticulo Ginny con admiración.

A partir de eso el equipo de los leones se mostro más optimista y su desempeño lo demostró, ya que los movimientos de los jugadores eran más rápidos y ágiles, algo que no se esperaba el equipo de Hufflepuff, y en diez minutos ya habían anotado 30 puntos más a favor de Gryffindor.

Un destello se vio de pronto cerca de las tribunas y Harry se precipito hacía él, seguido de cerca por Cedric, quien paso cerca de Hermione y pudo ver que el buscador era bastante atractivo. Harry Fue más rápido y en una fracción de segundo la pequeña pelota dorada ya estaba en sus manos, y Hufflepuff aceptaba su derrota con dignidad.

La tribuna rojo con dorado estallo en aplausos, incluso algunos se abrazaban entre ellos. Pero pronto comenzaron a avanzar ya que la lluvia seguía cayendo y todos estaban totalmente empapados.

La verdad es que era un alivio llegar a la Sala Común, donde un agradable y reconfortante fuego los estaba esperando, algunos inmediatamente subieron a cambiarse de ropa, ya que se estaban preparando para celebrar la victoria a lo grande.

Hermione entro sonriente, sin importarle que sus pies estuvieran entumecidos y tiritaba de frío, su vista se centro en Wood, quien estaba junto con todo su equipo a quienes alababan como héroes.

Se hacía un poco difícil el acceso hacía Oliver, pero pues Hermione ya tendría tiempo de felicitarlo en privado. Dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse para también cambiar sus ropas mojadas por unas secas.

-Viste la jugada que me dedico Oliver- volteo con el ceño fruncido y visiblemente molesta. Katie Bell alardeaba junto a una chica de su mismo año.

-Eres bastante afortunada Katie, mira que tener a un hombre como Oliver- sus risillas tontas fue lo que más molesto a la castaña.

-Claro que si, y esta por completo enamorado de mi- la castaña estaba al tanto de que Oliver y Katie se habían involucrado un poco el año pasado y quizás también durante el verano, pero ahora el castaño no tenía ninguna relación con ella, y Hermione odiaba que la gente dijera mentiras- Y es un gran besador- un nuevo sentimiento desconocido hasta ahora por la castaña se apodero de ella: los celos.

Olvidándose de la niña bien portada y recatada que era se abrió pasos a empujones hasta llegar junto a Oliver que en ese momento platicaba con alguien y se encontraba de espaldas a ella.

Hermione toco su hombro suavemente y Oliver volteo, la miro sorprendido por su atrevimiento, aunque aún estaba sonriente.

-Felicidades- pareció como si en ese momento todos guardaran silencio, Hermione se abrazo a él y poniéndose de puntillas alcanzo los labios del castaño dejándolos a todos impresionados.


	12. Chapter 12

Oliver apenas sintió esos labios la tomo de la cintura y profundizo más el beso. Todos dentro de la sala común los miraban atónitos, sin dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían.

La castaña se separo lentamente de él y lo miro sonriente, era increíble lo que acababa de hacer. Volteo y sintiéndose por primera vez superior miro a Katie Bell que en ese momento subía más que furiosa, un único portazo se oyó.

-Bueno- comenzó Fred Weasley aminando muy sonriente hacía ellos- ahora sabemos para quien iban esas dedicatorias Wood- le paso el brazo por los hombros en una muestra de camaradería.

-Que siga la celebración- dijo George quien se les unía y le daba una cerveza de mantequilla a Oliver y le ofrecía otra a Hermione, pero esta negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose avergonzada.

La música volvió a sonar y comenzó de nuevo el escándalo.

La castaña volteo a tiempo para ver como Harry y Ron salían juntos por el cuadro de la Dama Gorda así que se apresuro para alcanzarlos.

-Harry… Ron- los aludidos se detuvieron, Ron la miro con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, mientras que Harry se mostraba esquivo con ella.

-Me mentiste Hermione- el pelirrojo lo miro extrañado pero no interfirió en la discusión.

-No Harry yo no...- trato de excusarse.

-Claro que si Hermione- el volteo a verla y lo que la castaña miro le dolió más que si le hubiera dedicado un sangre sucia, la mirada de Harry estaba llena de dolor- una vez te pregunte que si había algo entre tú y Wood y me miraste a los ojos y me dijiste que no- termino a voz casi en grito- pensé que confiabas en mi- miro a Ron y rectifico- bueno en nosotros.

-Si confío en ustedes, pero tienes que entender Harry... yo creo que- su voz s volvió un mero murmullo- creo que lo quiero- finalizo.

Era la primera vez que lo decía tan abiertamente, una cosas era los debates internos que a veces tenía consigo misma, pero una muy diferente era que lo confesara a sus dos mejores amigos. La verdad que siempre le había parecido atractivo Oliver, pero de ahí a encariñarse con él ya era una brecha muy grande. Ella era una inexperta si de temas románticos se trataba, y quizás fuera por eso que creía que había entregado el corazón demasiado rápido.

Sintió los brazos de Harry rodearla- Lo siento Herms, no me importa que andes con Oliver, el es un buen chico, solo me molesto un poco que me ocultaras su relación- la separo un poco para que lo mirara a los ojos- no nos podías haber dicho a nosotros dos primero, en vez de tener que enterarnos junto con todo Gryffindor- la castaña soltó una risita nerviosa sintiéndose tonta y desesperada por lo que acababa de hacer. Poco después también los brazos de Ron se unieron a los de Harry abrazándola.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con Harry- murmuro Ron, y luego se separo un poco y frunció el ceño como si no comprendiera algo de vital importancia- aunque hay algo que no entiendo ¿Cómo es que se pueden entender si el ama el quidditch y tu lo odias?- Harry y Hermione rieron ante la duda de Ron, y más al ver su cara de suma concentración.

Nuevamente se enfrascaron en un abrazo y así los tres amigos volvieron a entrar.

El barullo seguía, parecía que los leones casi podían sentir la copa de quidditch en su poder, o por lo menos Wood ya lo veía así, ese sería su año, su último año, pero se iría siendo recordado por haber ganado nuevamente la Copa después de muchos años de haberla ganado Slytherin.

Vio entrar a su pequeña castaña acompañada de sus dos amigos, supuso que ya habían arreglado cualquier mal entendido, así que fue hacía ellos y abrazo a Hermione por atrás poniendo sus manos en su cintura. Harry y Ron aunque no muy convencidos optaron por no decir nada de ello, aunque si le dijeron frases casi paternales del tipo "¿Qué intenciones tienes con ella?" y finalizaron con amenazas de si la haces sufrir conocerás el infierno Wood, subieron a sus habitaciones vo0lteando de vez en cuando mirando amenazantes a Oliver, quien solo se reía por lo bajo.

-Me alegra que ellos sean tus amigos.

-Ah sí y ¿Por qué?

-Porque así cuando yo no esté para cuidarte ellos harán el trabajo por mi- la volteo y le estampo un beso fugaz en los labios.

-Pero si yo sé cuidarme sola- le respondió con un tono de falso enojo.

-Eso nadie lo discute- dijo mientras la abrazaba de nuevo- ¿quieres salir a dar una vuelta?

-Me encantaría- respondió mientras ambos salían por el retrato de la dama gorda.

Fueron caminando tomados de la mano, sin decir una palabra, al cabo que en ese momento no hacían falta.

-Y- comenzó Oliver como quien no quiere la cosa- ¿Qué harás mañana?

-Mmmm- se hizo la pensativa- pues no lo sé, no tengo nada planeado a menos que…- lo miro divertida.

-A menos que qué- le respondió intrigado.

-A menos que un jugador del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor me invite a salir.

-Y ese jugador de quidditch es guapo- ambos iban bromeando, mientras él la abrazo caminando para atrás.

-Debe de serlo ya que yo solo salgo con chicos guapos.

- ¿y es inteligente?- ella rio ante su modestia.

-Si

-¿Es el mejor jugador de quidditch?- otra risa.

-Tranquilo Wood hay aún mejores jugadores.

-Enserio como cual- dijo el levemente molesto y parándose de pronto.

-Pues como- realmente ella no sabía de ese tema, pero recordó una plática con Ron- como Victor Croms-el rio un momento pero casi al instante se puso serio.

-Para empezar es Viktor Krum- ella revoleo los ojos- y no es mejor que yo, solo tuvo suerte de que un equipo de las ligas grandes se fijara en él- su tono era un tanto enfadado.

-¿Celoso Wood?

-Para nada Granger- sabía que no estaba enojado, pero se notaba que había algo que lo incomodaba ya que ahora esquivaba su mirada- Hay algo que quieras decirme- le pregunto con suavidad, sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse.

-Vamos a sentarnos- le ofreció. Ya que estaban cerca de las escaleras se sentaron en el primer peldaño- Fui aceptado para entrenar en el Puddlemere United- Hermione no comprendió y se lo hizo saber alzando una ceja, mientras el tomaba una de sus manos y la acariciaba- un equipo de quidditch.

-Pero eso es grandioso- ella estaba realmente feliz por él, desde que entro sabía que Wood estaba buscando una oportunidad para entrar a jugar profesionalmente, así que si él era feliz ella también lo sería, aunque no comprendía porque Oliver no daba de saltos si por fin tenía lo que siempre había querido- ¿Cuál es el problema?

-Me tendré que ir a entrenar a Australia- al instante comprendió todo. Australia estaba demasiado lejos. Sintió un pequeño dolor en el pecho, pero la voz de Oliver la distrajo- No te preocupes que te escribiré a diario- ambos rieron sabiendo que esa era una total y completa mentira. Con los entrenamientos Wood no tendría tiempo de escribir, y con los estudios y los múltiples deberes Granger no le podría responder.

Aún así prefirieron no decir nada al respecto y creer que su noviazgo continuaría. Oliver no lo podía negra más. Se estaba enamorando como un loco de Hermione Granger. La forma en la que buscaba protegerla a todas horas, la manera en la que buscaba sacarle sonrisas, la manera en la que buscaba robarle todos y cada uno de sus suspiros se lo decía. Así que prefirieron auto-engañarse, sabiendo que cuando llegara el momento de decir adiós sería más duro.

Oliver la pego a él y la beso con urgencia y desesperación. Hermione podía sentir casi esa misma desesperación por corresponderle. Hasta que alguien casi tropieza con ellos, pero se desvió casi cayendo y golpeando levemente a la castaña.

-Auch- se quejo ella, no tanto por el golpe, ya que apenas la había rozado, sino mas bien porque hubieran interrumpido su beso.

-Hey ten más cuidado- protesto el castaño levantándose y ayudando a su novia a hacer lo mismo.

-Lo... lo siento- dijo un chico de segundo año sintiéndose intimidado ante un chico de diecisiete.

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunto y Hermione asintió. El chico aún los miraba- ¿Qué quieres?-dijo Oliver molesto porque aquel chiquillo no se fuera.

Sin decir una palabra les tendió un volante y salió corriendo. Los dos castaños juntaron sus cabezas para poder leerlo.

_Atención a todas las casas de Hogwarts (menos Slytheron obvio)_

_Hufflepuff organizara una fiesta clandestina el día de mañana a las_

_Diez de la noche para desestresarte, así que no seas él único perdedor_

_Que no asista y ven_

_PD: Habrá cerveza de mantequilla, whisky de fuego y cosas más fuertes._

Ambos terminaron de leerla casi al mismo tiempo, mientras que la castaña pensaba "que tal si los cachan, como se pueden arriesgar con una fiesta" por la cabeza de su novio pasaban pensamientos muy distintos.

-Bien mi pequeña castañita creo que ya tenemos planes para mañana.


	13. Chapter 13

Antes que nada comenzare diciendo que para que ya todas sepan cada cuando actualizare, tratare de subir un cap cada viernes, para que ya sepan cuando subo. La verdad desde el capitulo pasado tenía mucha ilusión en escribir este, pero por alguna razón no me gusto mucho el resultado, haber ustedes que gracias por las que me an añadido a favoritos y por sus coments.

**KATE KOU: **Que bueno que te este gustando el ff, la verdad no sabía como lo haría ya que es mi primer ff que no es un Dramione, soy fanatica a ellos jejeje, y la verdad pues no conozco muchos Woodmiones, la mayoría de los que e leído son cortos de apenas unos pocos capitulos, por eso yo empece a escribir el mio propio para no quedarme con las ganas jejeje. Aqui en busaca el Plton Plutonico Plutarquico, y en google ponle fanfic amor en juego, aunque uno es corto y el otro no esta terminado. Ojala te gusten las recomendaciones.

FIESTA CLANDESTINA

-No Ron, nos descubrirán.

-Vamos Hermione, todo el día has estado estudiando.

-Pues prefiero estudiar que meterme en problemas.

-Pues si no vas habrá muchas otras chicas que aprovecharan que Wood esta solo- intervino Ginny- y posiblemente ebrio- agrego.

Con un suspiro de resignación la castaña cerró el libro que llevaba abierto casi cuarenta y cinco minutos abierto en la misma página.

-Genial- dijo Ron alegre- iré a decirle a Harry.

La castaña se pregunto como siempre hacían para convencerla.

Ron se fue dejando a las dos chicas solas, Ginny soltó una risita y Hermione frunció el ceño.

-¿Acaso dijo o hice algo gracioso?- pregunto un poco molesta.

-No, es solo que apenas te mencione a Wood luego luego accediste- haciendo un gesto dramático- amiga mía creo que estas enamorada- la castaña enrojeció sabiendo que las palabras de la pelirroja eran verdad.

-Oh cállate Ginny- le dijo dándole un pequeño empujón lo cual hizo que Weasley menor soltara una carcajada, justo en eso bajaban Harry y Ron.

-Bien chicos vámonos- decía Ginny dando pequeños saltitos de la emoción.

-¿Adonde crees que vas?- un Ron molesto le contesto- Eres demasiado pequeña para asistir a esta fiesta.

-Solo soy un año menor que tu Ron- Ginny estaba visiblemente molesta.

-Un año es mucho tiempo, así que te me vas a tu cuarto-con un dedo señalo hacía las escaleras donde estaban los cuartos. La pelirroja dio una patada en el suelo molesta.

-Ron nosotros estaremos con ella, nada le pasara- hablo Harry, Ginny lo miro como su salvador y se sonrojo.

-De acuerdo, pero cuando te diga que nos venimos me obedeces ehhh- acepto a regañadientes haciendo que su hermana le diera un beso en la mejilla y jalara de la mano a Hermione emocionada.

Salieron de la Sala Común casi a las diez de la noche, y Hermione se retorcía las manos nerviosa porque justo a esa hora se había quedado de ver con Oliver, pero bueno, por lo menos tenía el consuelo de que ya todas las chicas del colegio sabían que el jugador tenía novia. Todo ese día había sido el centro del chismorreo de todo el castillo, y todas las admiradoras del capitán de Gryffindor se preguntaban ¿Cómo es que un hombre guapo y popular como Wood se había fijado en una niña? Y no cualquier niña, sino justamente en Hermione Granger.

Pasaron cerca de las cocinas del colegio y llegaron. No se escuchaba nada, ningún ruido que proviniera del interior, tocaron un par de veces con su varita y al instante un alumno de quinto los recibió.

La música estaba a todo lo que daba, era claro que habían puesto un hechizo silenciador.

-Hermione- la pelirroja la jalo de su polera haciendo que la castaña volteara, y ella le señalo con el dedo índice un punto al centro de la Sala. Y ahí estaba Oliver Wood. Hermione sonrio, su novio se veía espectacular, y la vedad es que ella no se quedaba atrás, Ginny la había casi forado a usar unos jeans a la cadera que iban acampanados de la parte de abajo, una polera no muy ajustada pero tampoco holgada rosa, y contra su voluntad le había enchinado las pestañas y le había puesto un rubor natural con un brillo en los labios, la verdad era que casi no había cambiado en nada, puesto que su maquillaje era natural, pero la hacía lucir más linda. En cambio Wood parecía como siempre sacado de una revista de modelos, llevaba el pelo casi mojado, y lucía muy atractivo.

Hermione iba a avanzar cuando vio como Katie Bell siempre al acecho se le colgaba de la mano a Oliver y le insistía en bailar, la castaña sonrió un momento dado por hecho que su novio la rechazaría, pero para su fortuna Oliver se dejo guiar hasta la pista de baile y comenzó a bailar con ella.

-Ahí está Cho- la cara de Harry los hizo reír a todos incluso a ella, hace poco había comenzado a gustarle una chica de Ravenclaw, que era un año mayor que él. La castaña vio a Ginny bajar la cabeza y le paso un brazo por los hombros dándole su apoyo, a lo cual la pelirroja le contesto con una sonrisa.

-Deberías de quitárselo- Ginny se refería a Katie y a Oliver.

-No te quiero dejar sola

-Descuida yo estaré bien- sonrisa- tu ve por él.

La castaña asintió feliz de tener una amiga así. Cuando ya empezaba a entrar a la pista de baile, las luces se atenuaron un poco y la música cambio a una lenta y romántica, vio con enojo y tristeza como Katie se pegaba a él, y Oliver la agarraba de la cintura quizás siguiéndole el juego. Es cierto que tenía ganas de darle un puñetazo a Bell, pero su orgullo era más fuerte, así que hizo como que no le importaba. Un chico que iba con una bandeja de bebidas pasó y sin preguntar que era la castaña tomo un vaso y de un trago introdujo el líquido en su boca. Le quemo un poco la garganta, pero ese líquido color rojo sabía rico, así que tomo otro vaso y lo tomo de igual forma. Fue a la barra y pidió otro vaso más, ella que jamás en su vida había tomado un solo trago comenzaba a sentirse un poco mareada, y casi cae al suelo si no es por unos brazos que la sujetaron. A pesar de que comenzaba a ver borroso pudo reconocer esos ojos grises.

-Lo siento Diggory- trastabillo un poco cayendo de nuevo en los brazos del chico.

-Creo que no estás muy bien Granger- trato de quitarle el vaso, pero Hermione lo jalo alejándolo de él. Cedric frunció el ceño y Hermione cayó en la cuenta de algo.

-Como es que sabes mi nombre- dijo arrastrando las palabras por efecto del alcohol.

-No es un gran secreto que eres mejor amiga de Harry Potter y la estudiante más lista de tu generación. Lo que me sorprende es que tú sepas el mío- pregunto en verdad intrigado.

-Tampoco es un secreto que eres capitán y buscador del equipo de Hufflepuf, aparte de que no puedo entrar a los sanitarios sin escuchar lo bueno que estás- se cayó de inmediato al soltar esas palabras y sintió como las mejillas le ardían, Cedric pareció no tomarle importancia ya que por los efectos de la bebida era obvio que esa chica decía aquello.

-Sabes en verdad creo que deberías de darme esto- esta vez tomo el vaso y lo dejo en la barra para comenzar a guiar entre la gente a Hermione

-Gracias- dijo con la voz un poco más rasposa Hermione una vez que salieron del tumulto de gente- aquí esperare a Harry y a Ron- dijo dejándose caer sobre unas escaleras.

-No creo que sea buena idea, no me importa quedarme hasta que lleguen tus amigos- la gentileza del chico Diggory cautivaba a la castaña, aunque claro que podía ser porque con apenas tres o cuatro bebidas estaba ebria.

-No hace falta Diggory yo me hare cargo de ella- esa voz que a ella tanto le gustaba sonó detrás de ellos, sonaba molesta algo que inquietaba a Granger.

-Wood- saludo el buscador con una sonrisa, al parecer no se daba cuenta de que el guardián estaba buscando asesinarlo con la mirada.

-Diggory- el castaño dijo su nombre apretando los dientes, molesto porque Cedric no captara la indirecta.

-Bueno Hermione- los ojos de Oliver casi sacaron chispas, como es que apenas la conocía y ya la llamaba por su nombre de pila- creo que te dejo en buenas manos- obvio que la dejaba en buenas manos, si él era su novio- Nos veremos después.

-Yo no contaría con ello- susurro cuando Cedric pasó a su lado. Con el ceño fruncido miro a su castaña. Era claro que estaba molesto y más que eso celoso, pero era cosa que no admitiría frente a ella- te estaba esperando- dijo con un poco de molestia. Hermione seguía sentada en la escalera con la cabeza recargada sobre la pared.

-Pues te veías muy entretenido con Katie- a pesar de que arrastraba las palabras el chico lo capto.

-Así que estás celosa- dijo como si fuera algo muy cómico, lo cual a ella no le hacía ninguna gracia.

-Si vas a estar de pesado- hizo un esfuerzo para pararse sosteniéndose de la pared- mejor busco a Diggory- y ese fue el detonante.

La castaña trato de pasar a un lado suyo, pero Wood la tomo de un brazo quizás más fuerte de lo necesario, y la estampo contra la pared poniendo sus manos una a cada lado de ella impidiéndole salir.

-Oliver pero que…- los labios del chico cerraron los suyo, solo sintió su lengua entrar en su boca, y desinhibida ella correspondió a ese rose acariciando con su lengua la de Oliver. Quizás fuera porque el ya estaba un poco tomado y ella bastante, pero cuando el castaño comenzó a recorrer suavemente la cintura de Hermione ella no le dijo nada, y la verdad era que aunque nadie los interrumpiría porque algunos ya ni se podían parar de lo ebrios, los demás bailaban o trataban de conseguir algo de "diversión" ocasional.

Sus manos al igual que la vez pasada se adentraron bajo la polera de Hermione y comenzaron a acariciar ese abdomen.

-No- lo detuvo ella- aquí no- le dijo con una sonrisa traviesa atravesándole el rostro.

Wood también sonrió, y aunque estaba consciente de que no debía obrar mal en la condición en la que estaba Hermione, no podía pararla a pesar de que su consciencia le gritaba a gritos que lo hiciera. Se dejo guiar de la mano subiendo las escaleras y para cuando reacciono ya estaban en la habitación de los chicos de Hufflepuff.

Hermione camino moviendo las caderas, (algo nada común en ella, pero recuerden que esta ebria jijiji) y cerró la puerta para que nadie los interrumpiera.

-Herms no creo que- comenzó diciendo Oliver, pero esta vez fue el turno de Hermione para callarla con un beso que él no resistió y correspondió enseguida.

Las pequeñas y delicadas manos de la castaña enseguida se aferraron a es pelo despeinado y un poco húmedo que le encantaba, mientras que las de él se aferraban más a su cintura.

Hermione avanzo de espaldas aferrada a él, sin soltarse ni dejar de besarse y cayeron en una cama.

Como en la Torre de Astronomía Oliver comenzó a subir su mano por debajo de la ropa de ella, y quizás fuera el alcohol, la excitación o el calor del momento pero esta vez Hermione no lo detuvo.

Fue subiendo poco a poco como la vez anterior y se detuvo cuando llego al principio de los senos, si movía su mano un poco más arriba, ya estaría tocando su pequeño busto. Sabía que estaba mal aprovecharse de ella, cuando ella estaba en ese estado, pero su parte rebelde apagaba esa voz.

Sin detenerse a pensar en que pasaría al día siguiente, ni en las consecuencias que estas acciones traerían, su mano derecha (la izquierda aún continuaba en su cintura) se apodero de uno de sus pechos, el tacto era suavemente delicioso, eran pequeñas puesto que ella apenas se estaba desarrollando, pero para Oliver no hacía falta más. Con su pulgar rozo su pezón.

-Oliver- su nombre salió como un gemido de sus labios, y entonces el castaño reacciono, y se levanto como impulsado por un resorte, Hermione lo miro desconcertada.

-Hermione yo lo siento- se disculpo él, la castaña le tendió una mano, pero él se mostro renuente a aceptarla.

-¿Qué pasa?- se mostro desconcertada- ¿acaso no te gusto?

-Ese es el problema Hermione, que me gustas demasiado- la sonrisa traviesa volvió a ella.

-¿Entonces cual es el problema?- por fin Wood agarro su mano con la de ella, y Hermione lo jalo sin que el chico se lo esperara, por lo que nuevamente volvieron a quedar acostados, el encima de ella.

Un suspiro salió de los labios de Wood, se sentía frustrado, un mar de emociones lo inundaban, no entendía como era que esa niña podía provocar todo eso en él, hacer que sintiera ternura, deseo, y algo que no se atrevía a etiquetar aún. Con una mano tomo uno de sus mechones de pelo que estaban en su cara y lo coloco tras la oreja.

-El problema es que te quiero- Oliver la miro a los ojos.

Hermione abrió los labios haciendo una O que hasta se veía cómica, no podía creer que Oliver le estaba diciendo que la quería, a ella.

-Y no sabes cuánto me tengo que controlar para no perder el control ahora mismo.

-Pero entonces porque…

-Shhh- la silencio el castaño poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios- porque aunque te deseo no quiero que esto pase así- se refería al estado en el que estaba su novia.

Se sentó y pronto Hermione lo imito.

-Yo también te quiero- esas palabras aceleraron el corazón de Oliver quien de pronto tenía ganas de correr, gritar y decirle al mundo entero que esa castaña le pertenecía.

Le beso la frente.

-Deja te traigo algo para que se te baje la borrachera- se paro y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Pero si ya se me bajo- dijo Hermione parándose y tratando de ir hasta él, pero antes de llegar a su novio se tambaleo y por poco cae, de no ser porque Oliver la sostuvo.

-Eso demuestra que no- dijo el riendo- ahora vuelvo- la coloco con cuidado sobre la cama, no fuera que en una de esas si se cayera y se lastimara.

Trato de ir rápido por una bebida que según ellos era para bajar los efectos del alcohol. Y cuando entro a la habitación ella estaba recostada de forma fetal.

-Hermione- susurro despacio para n espantarla, la chica no contesto. Se acerco para verla mejor y vio que tenía los ojos cerrados, su respiración era lenta y acompasada, lo que quería decir que se había quedado dormida.

Una nueva opresión sacudió el corazón de Oliver, pero era una sensación placentera y sobre todo cálida. Se puso en cuclillas para ver su rostro sereno.

Paso su mano por su pelo acariciándolo un par de veces, beso su frente y estando seguro de que ella no lo escucharía susurro apenas audible.

-Más que quererte yo… creo que te amo- dio un beso en sus labios, con lo que ocasiono que Hermione se removiera un poco, y así se quedo viéndola dormir.


	14. Chapter 14

_**UN DIA ESCALOFRIANTE**_

Se removió un par de veces sobre la cama, hasta que choco contra la espalda de alguien, aquel frío que había llegado tan repentino se fue gracias al color de ese cuerpo. Se sentía tan bien dormir con alguien que te diera calor. Sus ojos se abrieron y se sentó rápido, tan rápido que la cabeza le dio vueltas. No podía creer que hubiera pasado la noche en un cuarto ajeno y encima con un hombre, aunque ese hombre fuera su novio, y encima traía una horrible reseca que la cabeza casi se le partía con cada respiración.

Trago en seco sintiendo como un nudo se le formaba en la garganta, se puso la cabeza entre las piernas y trato de recordar lo sucedido anoche. Las imágenes le vinieron como en pedazos, enrojeció al ver como ella le había insinuado a Oliver que llevaran su relación a tercera base. Negó con la cabeza tratando de evitar las lágrimas que estaban a punto de aglomerarse en sus ojos. Y Oliver la había rechazado. Levanto la cabeza y clavo su mirada en aquel chico que dormía plácidamente.

Sonrió al ver ese recuerdo, su novio era todo un caballero. La había detenido cuando quizás otros se habrían aprovechado de su situación. Llevo una mano y le quito unos mechones que caían sobre la cara. Lo acaricio suavemente queriendo recordarlo así, justo de esa manera.

-Me encanta que hagas eso- aunque sabía que se despertaría y la sorprendería, no se lo esperaba en ese instante, así que cuando oyó su voz se sobresalto y sin planearlo retrocedió sin saber que la cama se le había terminado.

Un golpe sordo se escucho y Wood se enderezo lo más rápido que pudo.

-Oh Hermione lo lamento tanto- se paro y fue a su encuentro para auxiliarla, pero no se esperaba encontrarla con una sonrisa en la cara. En cuanto sus miradas se encontraron, ambos estallaron en risas, sin importarles que despertaran a sus demás compañeros.

-Pero que es todo este ruido- dijo uno de los chicos que acababa de despertar y colocándose las gafas para ver el motivo de aquel alboroto- Wood no podías llevar a tu chica a otra parte si pensaban a hacer tanto escándalo.

-Lo lamento Geofrey ya nos íbamos- le tendió una mano que ella acepto y se levantaron. Salieron del cuarto aún sonrientes.

-Hermione- la voz de Ginny la hizo voltear, la pelirroja fue hasta ellos y se paró en seco al ver a Oliver a su lado- Oh yo... Lo siento- le dijo a modo de disculpa, pero echándole sonrisas picaras a su amiga.

-Las dejare solas- Wood se rasco la nuca un tanto apenado- te veo al rato- le dio un corto beso en los labios a su novia y salió de la sala común.

-Me debes una muy grande- dijo Ginny llamando su atención- Harry y Ron se pusieron como locos cuando no te encontraron en la fiesta- el rostro de la castaña palideció- y por suerte para ti los chicos no pueden subir al dormitorio de las chicas, así que yo tuve que subir y decirles que tenías jaqueca y querías dormir.

-Gracias Ginny te debo una- esas palabras la condenaron y casi de inmediato se dio cuenta del error que había cometido al decirlas, ya que a su amiga pelirroja se le formo una sonrisa diabólica.

-Ahora mismo me la pagaras- tomo la mano de Hermione y subieron hacía su habitación, sus compañeras ya no estaban, y eso ambas lo agradecían, ya que si así fuera no podrían conversar- quiero detalles… cuéntamelo todo- la última frase la dijo con extrema lentitud recalcando cada una de las letras.

Hermione le corto los pedazos de los cuales su memoria no se había deshecho, y que ella había hilado para formar la historia de anoche. Al final del relato Ginny parecía bastante desilusionada.

-Entonces ustedes no… dejo la pregunta inconclusa, pero no hacía falta que la terminara para saber su significado. Ella negó lentamente con la cabeza-Bueno ya habrá otra oportunidad, aunque honestamente no sé como dejaste pasar esta- le dedico un Ginny que iba cargado de dobles sentidos.

-Ginny- dijo alarmada y enrojecida.

-Bueno hay que apurarnos.

-¿Apurarnos?- no entendía la razón de ese comentario, según ella ese día era Sábado, así que no tenían clase, ni siquiera excursión a Hogsmade, entonces no veía el motivo de que se apuraran.

-Para Halloween- dijo la pelirroja con total tranquilidad. La castaña vio el pequeño calendario mágico de la pelirroja y con letras grandes que se movían vio 31 de Octubre. Su cara de sorpresa fue más que obvia para Ginny, quien soltó una pequeña risita haciendo que Hermione volviera de su ensoñación.

Como es que ya era el último día de Octubre y ella ni cuenta se había dado. Parecía que el tiempo corría más rápido que en otros años.

-Wood te ha de tener muy enamorada si olvidas el día en el que vives- tan pronto la pelirroja dijo esas palabras la castaña supo cuan ciertas eran. Lo que ella sentía por el guardián del equipo de quidditch iba más allá de un simple cariño.

Se paro rápido, se excuso con Ginny y salió de ese cuarto sintiéndose de pronto asfixiada.

Fue al suyo y se mojo la cara unas cuantas veces esperando que aquello la relajara, después de unos quince minutos logro tranquilizarse aunque no del todo. Ese le estaba resultando un día muy extraño.

Como pudo logro vestirse, nuevamente volvía a ser la chica normal, la come libros y amiga de Harry Potter y Ron Weasley. Anoche se había arreglado más de la cuenta, pero no se había sentido ella misma, al fin y al cabo Oliver le había pedido que fuera su novia así ¿o no?

Trato de peinar su cabello en una coleta alta, y unos mechones de pelo quedaron libres.

Bajo a desayunar, aunque Ginny insistía en pintarla y vestirla aunque no hubiera fiesta ese año, pero ella se negó rotundamente.

El resto del día ella no volvió a ver a Oliver, ni en el desayuno, ni en la comida, trato de parecerle normal y no prestarle atención, pero tenía un presentimiento. Ron y Harry la miraban extraño, hasta que le preguntaron cómo seguía de se jaqueca y ella contesto que ya estaba mejor.

En la cena todo parecía transcurrir normal a excepción de que Oliver seguía sin aparecer. Hermione volteo y vio a Kristen Betsford, amiga de Katie Bell sola, eso definitivamente no le gusto. No le gusto pensar que su novio pudiera estar con ella, y no se había fijado si también había faltado el resto del día al igual que el castaño.

-Que empiece el banquete- las palabras de Dumbledore la distrajo, miro al director que le sonrió, lo suficiente para tranquilizarla, y la mesa se lleno de toda clase de manjares.

-¿Te comerás eso?- Ron estaba con la boca llena y señalaba un pedazo de pudin de calabaza que Hermione había dejado, ella empujo el plato y Ron lo devoro en un solo bocado.

-Ron mastica- comenzó a reprenderlo la castaña- un día de estos te vas a atragantar.

De pronto algo estallo en la parte de afuera sobresaltándolos a todos, Hermione agarro su varita sin sacarla del bolsillo de su capa.

Afuera no se oía nada, y el silencio que se había instalado en el Gran Comedor era aterrador.

Las miradas se centraron en la puerta, y como si con eso fuera invocado un grito se oyó, el pánico se apodero de todos, y empezaron a gritar y algunos a correr sin ningún sentido. En cuestión de segundos apareció en la puerta Katie Bell, al parecer venía mal herida, estaba casi toda cubierta de sangre y lodo, en cuanto entro a la estancia se desplomo en el piso, lo que altero más a los de por sí ya alterados nervios de los estudiantes.

-SILENCIOOOOO- la voz siempre firme del director resonó en todo el lugar, y logro tranquilizar a algunos, unos a otros se abrazaban aterrorizados- señor Weasley le pediré de favor que lleve a la señorita Bell a la enfermería.

Ron miro dubitativo a sus amigos, volteo y ahí no estaban ni los gemelos y por muy raro que pareciera ni Percy, así que la lógica lo llevo a pensar que era a él a quien en esa ocasión se dirigían.

Solo basto ver desaparecer al pelirrojo para que Hermione se sintiera casi desprotegida, Ginny se veía igual que ella, la fuerza que aparentaba tener se había esfumado, estaba pálida casi combinada con un color verdoso.

-¿Te sientes bien?- negó con la cabeza.

-Creo que voy a vomitar.

-Yo te acompaño- dijo Harry tomándola por los hombros, ya que daba la impresión de que en cualquier momento se desplomaría.

Hermione no dijo nada esperando que algo bueno resultara de todo aquello, pero el ver también desaparecer a Harry no la ayudo en nada, al contrario ahora si se sintió completamente sola y a la deriva, y un hueco se alojo en su estómago.

Sin saber que hacer se acerco a Neville que estaba igual de desconcertado de todos. Quiso tomarlo del brazo y aferrarse a él, pero no lo hizo. Su lógica y su valentía parecían haberla abandonado, ya que había soltado la varita y miraba desconcertada a todos que parecían tener la misma expresión que ella.

-Pueden subir ordenadamente a sus habitaciones- eso la relajo un poco. Se iría a dormir y mañana ya todo estaría bien.

Un segundo estruendo se escucho y enseguida todas las antorchas dejaron de alumbrar, nuevamente el terror volvió y todos comenzaron a gritar, no se podían ver. Hermione se aferro a la mano de Neville, con lo que el chico tembló y quiso zafarse de su agarre.

-Soy yo Neville- le susurro.

-Oh lo siento Hermione- acepto su agarre, pero se sentía incomodo.

Lo único que iluminaba era la escasa luz gracias al techo que reflejaba el cielo, así que apenas se lograban ver las siluetas.

-En un minuto todo volverá a la normalidad- anunció Dumbledore, pero esa vez su voz tranquilizadora no surtió efecto, lo que todos deseaban era que la iluminación regresara para así poder avanzar. ¿De qué servía que tuvieran varitas si no podían volver todo a la normalidad?

Una luz bastante tenue, casi fantasmal se coló hacía la puerta, casi parecía una neblina. Y sin que nadie lo viera venir comenzaron a entrar casi toda clase de monstruos.

Los gritos en el Gran Comedor ensordecieron, y esa vez Hermione también grito.

Un fantasma que jamás había visto llego, solo que ese fantasma tenía una cara casi grotesca, como si lo hubieran asesinado de la forma más brutal posible.

La castaña retrocedió aún tomada de Neville con lo que lo jalo con él.

Parecía que sus miedos se estuvieran materializando, siempre había temido que la raza humana se extinguieran con una de esas enfermedades al estilo "Los muertos vivientes" y con lo que todos los seres humanos eran convertidos en zombies, que era lo que más predominaba en esos seres que acababan de entrar, y los fantasmas deformes. Anoto mentalmente una nota que dijera "no volver a ver poltergeist". Una película norteamericana de los 80´s que relata la historia de una niña que desaparece después de que unos espíritus la contactan a través de la televisión. Pero volviendo a lo que en ese momento sucedía en el Gran Comedor, Hermione y todos estaban aterrados, parecía como si aquellas películas de terror que habían visto desde chicos se materializaran. Algunos zombies y fantasmas atacaban a uno que otro estudiante.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí Neville- el chico asintió asustado. La castaña sentía la boca seca debido al miedo.

Sintió una mano en su hombro, y tuvo miedo de voltear, lo mejor sería pretender que ahí no había nada. Pero no conforme con eso esa persona la jalo haciendo que soltara a Neville, la luz ilumino su rostro y frente a ella tenía a un hombre, con pelo castaño, ojos rojos y lo más aterrador, que tenía la mitad derecha de la cara totalmente desgarrada. Casi se podían ver los músculos bajo la piel.

-Ahhhhh- soltó un grito y como acto reflejo cerró los ojos y su instinto actuó por sí solo.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que su puño se había estampado en la cara de aquel zombie, abrió los ojos al sentir como el agarre del zombie desapareció y lo vio tumbado, mirándola ¿divertido? Le dolía la muñeca pero eso no le importo, sin embargo había imaginado que esas horrorosas criaturas serían más fuertes, no para tumbarlos de un solo golpe.

Como si nada hubiera pasado el zombie se paro y volvió a tomarla, se imaginaria que estaría furioso por lo que ella había hecho, tomo sus dos manos impidiendo que de nuevo Hermione lo golpeara, y de un jalón la acerco a él.

-Suéltame, Auxilio- gritaba la castaña mientras forcejeaba. Vio ese rostro todo deformado acercarse a ella, y volvió a cerrar los ojos apretándolos lo más que pudo, lo siguiente que sintió fueron unos labios sobre los suyos.

Se imagino que eso la haría vomitar, pero al contrario tenía un sabor bastante agradable, y sobre todo bastante conocido. El beso termino y ella lo miro.

-¿Oliver?- pregunto desconcertada y enojada. Su enojo aumento al ver como el chico estallaba en risas, y en eso el salón se volvió a iluminar.

Algunos seguían desconcertados y otros aterrados, Hermione lo miro con el ceño fruncido molesta.

-Esperamos no haberlos asustado demasiado- todos voltearon a ver a Dumbledore que sonreía como siempre- ya pueden retirarse. Y Feliz Halloween.

Algunos chicos estallaban en risas al ver que los espectros y demás eran compañeros, otros tantos se iban molestos, Hermione estaba entre los dos.

-Tonto- fue todo lo que le dijo y dio media vuelta, pero el chico impidió que avanzara sujetándola de la muñeca que le dolía por lo que ella soltó una mueca de dolor.

-Lo siento- se excuso Oliver- déjame ver- su cara sonriente cambio a una de preocupación y examino detenidamente la muñeca de Hermione- no creo que sea nada grave, pero aún así te llevare a la enfermería.

-No hace falta mañana estaré bien- al castaño no le importaron los reclamos de su novia y la llevo a que Madame Pomfrey la viera.

La medimaga apenas los vio soltó un grito y los papeles que traía cayeron al piso, los dos castaños aguantaron las ganas que tuvieron de reír.

-Lo siento madame Pomfrey soy Oliver Wood, no quería asustarla- Se acerco y la ayudo a recoger sus documentos.

-Ay jovencito pero que susto me ha dado- puso una mano sobre su pecho- el siguiente año que se les ocurrirá- protestaba la pobre mujer.

-La señorita- hablo de nuevo Oliver haciendo que la mujer dejara de protestar y se fijara en Hermione- trae lastimada la mano.

La medimaga hizo su trabajo, apenas le dio un vistazo a su muñeca.

-No tiene fractura pero trae un leve esguince...-miro a ambos con los ojos entre-cerrados- ¿pero qué hiciste para que te lastimaras así?- la castaña enrojeció al recordar el golpe que le había propinado a su novio- bueno tomate esto- le tendió un liquido ambarino- en diez minutos estarás como nueva, joven Wood ya puede retirarse.

-Me quedare con ella- dijo por toda respuesta.

Madame Pomfrey fue a su oficina y Oliver se acerco a Hermione.

-Tienes un buen gancho- le dijo entre admirado y agarrándose la quijada.

-Lo lamento- estaba avergonzada.

-Ah no te preocupes- él le resto importancia- solo que te enseñare a pegar para que la próxima vez que lo necesites no salgas lastimada- beso su muñeca- y un calor súbitamente se extendió por esa zona. La castaña casi podía jurar que no tenía nada que ver con la poción-Que te parece si me das otro besito- la iba a besar pero ella se aparto, Oliver la miro desconcertado y preocupado, ni siquiera cuando habían peleado ella se había apartado.

-Primero quítate todo eso- señalo su cara y su ropa que iba desgarrada y con sangre y moho. El chico rio al ver la razón de que ella se hubiera quitado.

-Enseguida- y fue al baño para quitarse todo el maquillaje que llevaba en la cara. La castaña lo vio salir y sonrió, ese sí que había sido un día que no olvidaría.


	15. Chapter 15

El tiempo estaba pasando con gran rapidez, como esas veces que no quieres que algo llegue pero parece que las manecillas del reloj avanzan más rápido, así lo sentían al menos Hermione y Oliver. Noviembre pasó sin pena ni gloria.

Y para cuando abrieron los ojos y se dieron cuenta la nieve caía sobre los terrenos del castillo anunciando la llegada del invierno. Las listas para los alumnos que ese año se quedarían en Hogwarts en Navidad colgaban como siempre sobre el ya conocido muro.

Hermione y Oliver habrían querido quedarse juntos ese tiempo, pero como el tiempo no siempre cumple antojos, los papas de Oliver le habían mandado una carta diciéndole que se irían a ver a su hermano mayor al África. Hermione claro que se había entristecido cuando vio todos los planes que ambos ya habían forjado desmoronarse, y en vista de que Harry y Ron estarían como siempre en la madriguera, ella decidió irse a su casa a pasar esas fechas.

Ese sería el último sábado del año, tenían permitido ir a Hogwarts, ya que al día siguiente muy temprano partiría el tren.

Se ducho y se hizo una coleta alta, el agua goteo un poco por la punta de su pelo mojando el piso antes de que sacara su varita y lo secara. Se coloco una blusa color mamey y encima un suéter de cuello de tortuga, el día estaba especialmente frío y aún caían unos cuantos copos de nieve como resto de la nevada del día anterior. Coloco sus botas de gamuza que eran realmente calientes, regalo de su abuela materna, y se las puso dejándolas afuera del pantalón. Tomo la bufanda de colores rojo con dorado y se las coloco, y como siempre se había caracterizado por ser muy friolenta agarros sus guantes y cubrió sus manos con ellos. Se miro al espejo una vez más, una sonrisa apareció en su reflejo recordando la primera vez que había ido a Hogsmade con el chico que ahora la esperaba abajo, solo que esta vez era en mejores términos.

Bajo las escaleras y estuvo a punto de resbalar, pero como pudo se aferro de la pared, y al levantar la mirada ahí estaba él, de espaldas a ella, como siempre el pelo despeinado y con su ya característico suéter.

-Hola- como es que no podía dejar de sentirse cohibida estando con él, ni ella misma lo sabía.

-Hola- su sonrisa se amplió nomas verla- te vez linda.

Linda. No sabía porque esa simple frase la había irritado, era una mujer ¿y acaso a las mujeres no les gustaba que les dijeran que estaban lindas? Pues no. Ella buscaba que le dijera lo hermosa y por descabellado que fuera lo sexy que era, no linda, como cuando tienes cinco años te pones un vestido de princesa y tus tíos te dicen que estas linda.

Bufo imperceptiblemente y comenzaron a andar, sobra decir que en todo el camino Oliver trato de hacer una conversación con ella, pero Hermione no estaba de humos, así que contestaba con simples monosílabos.

-¿Quieres tomar cerveza de mantequilla?

-Como quieras- evito mirarlo a los ojos y esa fue una clara señal de que algo no andaba tan bien.

En ese momento no se atrevió a decirle nada, simplemente se limito a abrirle la puerta del pequeño local y ambos entraron. De inmediato el frío fue remplazado por un ambiente cálido y reconfortable.

-Ahora vuelvo- le dijo Oliver una vez que estuvieron sentados en una mesa. Ella asintió y él en un gesto tierno le dio un beso en la frente, lo cual no ayudo mucho a mejorar su mal humor. Ni ella misma entendía porque se ponía de esa manera, pero un beso en la frente, era un casi evidente signo de que Oliver no la veía como la mujer en la que se estaba convirtiendo, si no como una niña. Lo vio pedir las bebidas en la barra con una camarera que le sonrió coquetamente. Perfecto, lo que le faltaba, la primera vez había sido Rosmerta y ahora ella. Apoyo su cabeza sobre su mano casi como una niña pequeña y las ganas de llorar la invadieron.

-Ahorita nos van a traer las bebidas- dijo Oliver llegando alegre a la mesa- ¿Qué ocurre?- sus ojos avellana se fijaron en ella, con cuidado le levanto la cara y la miro directamente a los ojos ¿Qué tienes?- su tono preocupado estrujo más a Hermione. Era casi como si Oliver le hablara a su hermana menor, o al menos así lo veía ella.

-Nada- desvió la mirada incomoda.

-Oliver- Rosmerta venía con las bebidas, las deposito en la mesa una enfrente de cada uno, y fijo sus ojos en el castaño- que bueno tenerte por acá- Hermione la miro con mala cara, pero la mesera pareció no darse cuenta.

-Con este frío es bueno calentar un poco el cuerpo- el castaño le sonreía, y Hermione volteo los ojos claramente molesta.

-Por supuesto, un chico tan galante como tú siempre será bien recibido- y esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

Con un audible "Ashhh" que daba a notar lo molesta que estaba Hermione se paró de la mesa y salió del local, el frío la volvió a golpear de lleno en la cara, pero poco le importo, y en vez de volver al castillo empezó a caminar más arriba, hacía la casa de los gritos.

Se suponía que ese sería un día grandioso, después de todo tenía que serlo ya que no iba a ver a Oliver en todas las vacaciones. Tan pronto como llego a esa posibilidad vio en donde estaba el conflicto de su mal humor, estaba tan molesta porque se acercaba la pronta aunque corta despedida. Su tiempo juntos como pareja se les acababa, y en vez de disfrutarlos los dos al máximo casi le había armado una escena de celos en medio de las tres escobas.

Se dejo caer sobre un tronco y suspiro frustrada. Ella no era así, pero al parecer el amor la había descolocado, y odiaba no tener el control de su vida, o de las cosas que iban a pasar, para ella todo tenía que estar meticulosamente organizado.

Se sobre salto al sentir una mano rodeándola por los hombros, levanto la mirada y Oliver la veía comprensivamente, sin un ápice de estar molesto, después de cómo se había estado comportando toda la mañana.

De sobra sabía que tenía que disculparse, sin embargo cuando abrió la boca las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta y en su lugar salió una especie de chillido, avergonzada volvió a cerrar los labios. El castaño no dijo nada, solo se dedico a mirarla intentando descifrar ese misterio tan grande que era su novia.

Hermione escondió la cara entre las manos.

-Lo siento- dijo cuando por fin pudo controlar el temblor de su voz.

-Sabes- comenzó Wood calmado- me gusta que me celes- ella lo miro con mala cara, pero el siguió- sin embargo quiero saber que te ha estado molestando toda la mañana.

Como decirle tantas dudas e inseguridades que tenía. Se sentía tremendamente infantil. Se quejaba por ser tratada como una niña pero a veces se comportaba como una.

-Es solo que- sabía que Oliver no se burlaría ni nada por el estilo, pero no quería que supiera que últimamente se volvía tan dependiente de él- se que te veré terminando las fiestas pero me parece una eternidad el tiempo que estaremos separados y que tal si en este tiempo tú te das cuenta de que no soy lo que deseas, de que solo soy una niña.

La sonrisa de Oliver no tardo en aparecer, pero no era una sonrisa burlona.

-Hermione siempre he estado consciente de que eres una niña- bien quizás esas no habían sido las palabras correctas, volteo la cara molesta y ofendida- Sin embargo- los dedos de Oliver tomaron su rostro y la obligaron a verlo- no puedo evitar desearte como te deseo- de pronto esos ojos castaños parecían echar fuego por los ojos, casi como brazas ardientes te abrazaran.

-A veces siento como si me vieras al igual que una hermana- las palabras salieron solas, y al instante se arrepintió de haberlas dicho, sobre todo cuando oyó la carcajada de Oliver. Enrojeció un poco avergonzada.

-Tontita- le dio una beso en la coronilla- si te viera como una hermana no habría pasado lo que paso en la torre de Astronomía ni en la fiesta- ante la simple mención del tema Hermione se puso totalmente colorada, casi podía competir con el cabello de los Weasley, no habían tocado el tema desde que había pasado, y la voz de Wood susurrándoselo al oído era casi delirante- Te vez linda toda sonrojada- la castaña no tuvo tiempo de responder ya que de inmediato el chico se apodero de sus labios.

No supo cómo pero pronto sintió la bufanda deslizándose por su cuello y caer en la nieve, Oliver dejo sus labios, y con besos suaves fue formando un camino hasta posarse en su cuello ahora desnudo. Los besos que ahí le daban eran extremadamente placenteros, sintió como la mordía, algo que era no lo absoluto doloroso, y succionaba una vez más la piel de esa parte de su anatomía.

De pronto la nieve parecía estar derritiéndose y un calor casi sofocante la embargo.

Cuando los labios de Oliver dejaron su cuello le susurro antes de besarla.

-Te amo Hermione- la chica abrió los ojos como platos, pero antes de que le respondiera de nuevo se apodero de sus labios.

Sus lenguas juguetearon un rato, saboreando y explorando cada recoveco de sus bocas.

Cuando por fin el beso termino Oliver la miro radiante.

-Yo también te amo- dijo ella y el sonrió.

-Ya lo sabía.

-Tonto- le dijo dándole un golpe en el brazo de forma juguetona.

-Oh oh- de pronto los ojos de Oliver se abrieron, se inclino casi poniéndose sobre Hermione, a la chica casi le da un ataque, que era lo que Wood se proponía. Sin embargo solo fue para recoger la bufanda que hace unos instantes se había caído- te recomiendo que te la pongas- dijo poniéndosela de nuevo.

-¿Qué hiciste Oliver?- Hermione palpo su cuello sobre la bufanda.

-Digamos que marque lo que es mío- ella se levanto molesta.

-El hecho de que seamos novios no quiere decir que sea de tu propiedad Wood- dijo apretando los dientes- y más vale que no me hayas marcado el cuello.

-Yo no quise decir eso- se paró el chico tratando de defenderse- y que si te lo marque- dijo de una manera desafiante.

Hermione estaba molesta, sin embargo la situación también le divertía otro tanto.

-Te matare Wood.

-No me digas que usaras un Avada- el dijo en son de burla.

-No, pero si esto- rápido tomo una bola de nieve y se lo estampo en la cara a Oliver, quien estaba atónito pero encantado por la manera en la que reaccionaba Hermione, siempre sorprendiéndolo.

Una batalla de bolas de nieve de dos se armo ahí, Hermione había dejado tirada su bufanda y corría tratando de esquivar los certeros tinos de Oliver, después de todo era el guardián o no, era lógico que tuviera buena puntería si entrenaba tanto.

Pararon se pelea cuando ya empezaba a oscurecer. Fueron caminando tomados de la mano, pero antes de llegar Wood se aseguro de colocarle bien la bufanda a su novia. No se querían despedir, pero su cuerpo cansado por tanto "ejercicio" ese día pedía a gritos que fueran a dormir, así que contra su voluntad se dieron un beso que sería el último hasta que ellos regresaran.

Se quito las ropas que estaban heladas, se dio un buen baño caliente y antes de dormir se miro al espejo. Un grito ahogado salió por su boca. En su cuello había un gran hematoma rojo, Wood se las pagaría tarde o temprano, sería un milagro que no lo notaran.

Al día siguiente temprano ya todos estaban listos para partir a casa.

-Y te irás con tu noviecito o hoy nos honraras con tu presencia- Ron la miro molesto, y Hermione cayó en la cuenta de que casi no había pasado tiempo con ellos, se sintió terriblemente culpable.

-Hoy me iré con ustedes.

-Hermione ¿Qué tienes ahí?- Ginny que era más observadora que su hermano y que Harry la miraba ceñuda con la vista fija en su cuello, al parecer la blusa de cuello alto no le había servido mucho.

-Nada- dijo rápidamente tratando de taparse con la mano, pero la pelirroja ya había caído en la cuenta de lo que su amiga ocultaba.

La jalo de un brazo y se la llevo aparte.

-A veces no parece que eres bruja Herms- saco su varita y murmuro un simple hechizo- tienes suerte de que ni Harry y Ron se hayan dado cuenta.

-Gracias Ginny.

El transcurso fue demasiado tranquilo, como siempre Harry y Ron se enfrascaron en una partida de ajedrez obteniendo Ron la victoria, Hermione y Ginny platicaban de chicos ante la mirada molesta y la mirada divertida de Ron y Harry respectivamente, aunque más bien era Ginny la que platicaba ya que a Hermione solo le interesaba uno.

El tren se detuvo y los alumnos comenzaron a bajar.

-Que tengas una feliz navidad Hermione- le dijo Harry y la abrazo, ella correspondió al gesto sonriente.

-Feliz navidad Herms- a Ron esas muestras de afecto le costaban más que a su mejor amigo, así que torpemente le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Feliz Navidad- les dijo ella con una sonrisa radiante, Ginny también la abrazo, y los Weasley se fueron junto con Harry, Hermione quería despedirse de Oliver, pero por más que lo busco no lo encontró.

-Hermione- la voz de sus padres la regresaron a la realidad y ella acepto a regañadientes irse sin haberlo visto.

Ya casi llegaba con sus padres, pero por inercia volteo una última vez, y entonces lo vio salir, instantáneamente sus miradas se conectaron. Casi se veían con ojos anhelantes. Fue fugaz el momento, no hacían falta palabras, solo eso, una fugaz mirada para decirse que se amaban y cuanto se extrañarían.


	16. Chapter 16

Enserio antes que nada mil perdones por la eterna demora, espero que no vuelva a pasar, tratare de actualizar pronto pero es que como acabo de entrar a la Uni los trabajos me quitan tiempo, y la próxima semana empiezo con exámenes. Para los que preguntan tranquilos, que aunque me tarde en actualizar quiero que sepan que no pienso dejar el ff abandonado, gracioas por esperarme y pronto subo otro capitulo.

El día de Navidad amaneció nevando, los tejados de las casas y los caminos estaban totalmente cubiertos por la nieve. A Hermione eso le agradaba aunque tendría que salir ese día al callejón Diagon, ya que Ginny había pedido su ayuda para comprarle un regalo sorpresa a Harry y ella había accedido a acompañarla.

Se abrigo bien y bajo al comedor.

-Hermione podrías ayudarme con el desayuno

-Claro mama- la castaña fue hasta la mujer que se hallaba friendo unos huevos en la estufa. Puso meticulosamente los cubiertos y tres vasos con jugo de naranja.

-Entonces hoy saldrás- era más una afirmación que una pregunta.

-Buenos días a las dos mujeres más hermosas del mundo- Hermione volteo al escuchar a su padre y sonrió.

-Buenos días papa- volteo a ver a su madre- si hoy saldré- al oír las palabras de su hija, el hombre no pudo carraspear para llamar la atención de ambas mujeres, quienes voltearon a verlo, una con una sonrisa divertida y la otra con el ceño fruncido.

-Y planeas ausentarte mucho- el tono celoso de su padre la hizo reír.

-No, prometo ir rápido por unas compras y regreso enseguida.

Quedo un rato pensativo- Irán Harry y Ron contigo o algún "otro chico"- recalco las últimas palabras, y sonrió divertida por el tono sobre- protector de su padre, pero recordó a Oliver y que sus padres no estaban enterados de su relación, y que de seguro si se los dijera aquel hombre pegaría el grito en el cielo.

-Ire con Ginny- después de meditarlo un momento se dijo a si misma que aun no era el momento para decirles que tenía novio, aunque se sintió un poco culpable por ocultarles algo tan importante como aquello.

Al medio día ya estaba lista y gracias a Arthur Weasley pudo aparecer en el Calero Chorreante, donde se quedo de ver con Ginny.

-Hermione- unos brazos se le echaron encima y apenas tuvo tiempo de mar una manche pelirroja que se dirigía hacia ella. La castaña se echo a reír y correspondió al abrazo.

-Ginny me asfixiaras

-Lo siento Hermione- lucia apenada con lo cual logro sacarle una carcajada a Granger.

-No pasa nada- miro tras el hombro de la pelirroja y frunció el ceño al ver que iba sola- y Harry y Ron

-Querían venir pero mama los puso a desgnomizar el jardín- ambas rieron

-En ese caso vamos- fueron a la parte trasero y tocaron con la varita algunos ladrillos, la pared comenzó a moverse dejándoles espacio suficiente para pasar ambas juntas.

-Y que le regalaras a Oliver- la castaña enrojeció al solo recordar a su novio

-La verdad aun no lo sé.

-No te preocupes ya encontraremos algo para él- asintió.

-Y como van las cosas con Harry- huno un suspiro por parte de Ginny.

-Igual que siempre, me sigue viendo como la hermanita de su mejor amigo- la castaña sonrió un poco triste al ver así a su amiga.

Entraron a varias tiendas comprando regalos de Navidad para todos, excepto para Oliver. Hermione no podía creer que fuera tan difícil hallar un regalo para su novio.

-Y si vamos a ver los artículos de quidditch- pregunto Ginebra inocentemente. Hermione se golpeo la frente con la palma de su mano, ¿Por qué no se le había ocurrido antes si era tan obvio?

Entraron a la tienda viendo las escobas.

-Mira es un Saeta de Fuego- dijo la pelirroja admirando la escoba- es la más rápida del mercado y la mejor.

La castaña trato de encontrar algo especial en la escoba pero por más que la miro no hallo nada, vio el precio y casi se va de espaldas, era mucho más cara de lo que se podía permitir en ese momento, quizás si no hubiera comprado ningún regalo le alcanzaría, pero dejar sin regalo a sus amigos y sus padres solo para complacer a su novio, se quedo pensativa y dio gracias a Merlín de que el regalo de Oliver hubiera sido el último, porque si hubiera sido el primero probablemente si se hubiera atrevido a comprarle la escoba.

Siguió mirando en lo que Ginny seguía viendo la escoba, y miro unos guantes de guardián, justo el puesto que tenía su novio, aunque se sintió un poco tonta al comprarle algo tan común como unos guantes.

Los pidió a la encargada que era un poco más grande que ella, la miro sonriente.

-Eres guardiana- Hermione negó con la cabeza enérgicamente.

-De hecho no me gusta el quidditch.

-Oh entonces son para alguien especial- la castaña enrojeció y la empleada soltó una pequeña risita- porque si es así le podemos mandar poner alguna inscripción.

Hermione la miro y asintió, les mando poner un O.W. en dorado.

La empleada saco su varita y comenzó con el primer guante, mientras la castaña aún seguía viendo los artículos para quidditch, algo brillante llamo su atención.

-Pensé que las snitch solo podían ser tocadas en un partido por el buscador, la empleada volteo a verla y siguiendo la mirada de la chica se hallo con lo que estaba buscando, dejo el segundo guante con una O solamente. Tomo el artículo y se lo mostro.

La empleada tomo la pequeña snitch dorada y volvió donde se hallaba Hermione.

-Esto es algo más que una snitch- toco dos puntos casi minúsculos y la snitch abrió sus alas comenzando a aletear, al instante se abrió y dejo espacio para una pequeña fotografía circular.

-Es un camafeo- susurro Hermione impresionada.

-Exacto- le sonrió la muchacha, quien saco del aparador una cadena y se la puso dejando que la snitch aleteara un poco más antes de volver a tocarla y que se calmase.

-También lo quiero- dijo sin pensarlo- ¿también me lo podrían grabar?

-Claro, que quieres que diga- Hermione se sonrojo un poco y susurro lo que quería que le grabaran "siempre te amare, Hermione"- En unos cinco minutos estará listo.

-Herms ven- la voz de Ginny que salía de la tienda la intrigo, murmuro un ahora vuelvo y siguió a la pelirroja.

-Que pasa Ginn- se quedo trabada a media frase al mirar lo que Ginny ya observaba.

Un chico castaño salía abrazando por los hombros a una chica si acaso unos dos años mayor que Hermione, reía con ella y la miraba de una manera cariñosa.

-¿No le dirás nada?- Hermione sentía que la garganta le quemaba, la voz de Ginny le llego lejos y casi sin comprender negó con la cabeza.

-Vamos Ginny… no vale la pena- sintió la cabeza darle vueltas y se volteo conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

-Hermione- la empleada salió del local buscando a la castaña, pero grito el nombre fuerte haciendo que varias personas voltearan a verla, quiso desaparecer bajo el piso, la empleada se acerco con una gran sonrisa tendiéndole un paquete- ya termine- dijo alegre, la castaña la miro con un poco de confusión- lo siento como en el camafeo puse Hermione supuse que ese seria tu nombre.

-Está bien- su voz salió en apenas un susurro, rápido entraron nuevamente al local y Hermione pago, casi enseguida salió acompañada de Ginny que también había perdido el habla.

-Pensabas irte sin saludarme- la voz a su espalda la hizo volver y se topo con esos ojos castaños, frunció la nariz y el ceño al ver que a su lado estaba aquella chica, Oliver sonrió al ver la confusión en los ojos de Hermione- ven acá- la tomo de la mano y la jalo hacia el haciendo que de inmediato sus labios se estamparan. La castaña estaba un poco desconcertada pero respondió al beso sin poder negarse, despacio se separaron- Ella es mi novia Jess- sonrió presentando a ambas chicas.

-Mucho gusto en conocerte- fue hasta ella y beso su mejilla, la castaña no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba- soy la prima de Oliver- un suspiro aliviado salió de sus labios y Ginny rio a su espalda- por fin se me hizo conocer a la famosa Hermione Granger, Oli no ha dejado de hablar de ti en todas las vacaciones, la verdad que ya hasta empezabas a fastidiarme- rio haciendo que Hermione se tornara totalmente colorada, con lo cual todos estallaron en risas- pero tranquila que solo me ha hablado maravillas de ti.

Sonrió tímidamente y por fin recupero la capacidad de hablar.

-Bueno Ginny y yo ya nos íbamos, solo venimos por unas compras

-O podríamos ir todos a tomar un helado- Ginny hablo y Hermione la miro algo sorprendida.

-Creo que a todos nos encantaría- Jess sonrió y se fue por delante con Ginny dándoles espacio a Hermione y Oliver.

Por alguna razón Hermione no supo que decir, se sentía nerviosa y la mirada penetrante de Oliver sobre ella no ayudaba en mucho.

-¿Qué tal tus vacaciones?- él fue el primero en hablar, ella simplemente se encogió de hombros con la mirada en el suelo.

-No han estado tan mal.

El sonrió y le levanto la cara tomándola con cuidado del mentón- ni las mías, lo único que me ha faltado es una linda leoncita- ella enrojeció y entonces sintió los labios de su novio besarla.

-Hey par de tortolos de que van a querer su helado- Oliver se separo despacio de ella y le dio un beso rápido en los labios.

-Siempre tan oportuna Jess- dijo en un tono sarcástico, Jessica soltó una risita traviesa, como si estuviera orgullosa de haberlos interrumpido.

-Para eso estoy primito, para evitar que te portes mal y abuses de esa pobre niña- miro a Hermione y le guiño un ojo, la cara de Hermione enrojeció y todos rieron.

-Te vez tan linda sonrojada- dijo él en un susurro para después tomar su mano e ir a la heladería, donde Ginny y Jess ya habían pedido los helados.

Pasaron una tarde agradable, charlando y riendo y contando una que otra anécdota, Jessica la prime de Oliver, resulto ser una chica bastante agradable, solo que tenía una manera demasiado directa de decir las cosas, con lo que hacía sonrojar a Hermione y en ocasiones hasta a Oliver.

-Te extrañare- dijo el abrazándola fuerte contra su pecho.

-Solo falta una semana para que regresemos- sonrió ella cerrando los ojos y sintiendo el calor de su novio.

Oliver rió- aun así se me hará eterna esta semana para verte- ella sonrió y olió la loción de Oliver, le encantaba el aroma que desprendía su suéter, que despedía él.

-Hermione ya es hora de irnos- Ginny llego acompañada de Jessica y la pareja bufo algo molesta, lo que hizo que ambas chicas sonrieran entre sí cómplices.

-Te veré pronto- dijo Oliver y beso sus labios- te amo.

-Y yo a ti- se sonrieron pero aun estaban abrazados, Jess llego y jalo a su primo.

-Luego la besas y le haces todo lo que quieras ya es hora de irnos- esta vez ambos enrojecieron y Hermione creyó ver oscurecerse un poco los ojos de su novio, pero no supo cómo interpretar la mirada que le dirigió durante un segundo. Oliver y su prima por fin dieron media vuelta y se alejaron, Hermione suspiro.

-Herms ya es tarde y prometí que te entregaría temprano-rio

-No te preocupes Ginny no pasa nada- volteo a ver a su amiga y le sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Merlín el amor sí que te ha afectado- alzo una ceja.

-Bien, vamos- volvieron al Caldero Chorreante y antes de irse cada una a su casa se despidieron con un abrazo.

La castaña llego por la chimenea de su casa llena de hollín y tosiendo, no había nadie en ese cuarto, sin embargo de oían las voces de su familia, al parecer ya habían llegado sus tíos y primos para festejar, maldijo por lo bajo y fue caminando de puntillas, se asomo y cuando vio que no había nadie en el corredor salió rápido y subió para alistarse. Se baño en menos de cinco minutos salió, y se puso en vestido sencillo, bajo las escaleras para encontrarse con su familia, entro a la sala de estar donde estaban la mayoría.

-Hermione hija no te oímos llegar- dijo su padre yendo hasta ella.

-Lamento no haber avisado- sonrió y le dirigió una mirada a su progenitor, ambos sabían la causa de que la castaña no hubiera saludado, sería demasiado sospechoso que ella apareciera toda sucia saliendo de la chimenea.

-Hermione- una pequeña niña salió de entre los adultos y se aferro a la cintura de Herms.

-Nayi- dijo contenta la castaña y abrazo a su prima que apenas tenía cuatro años de edad.

Todos abrazaron a Hermione, sus tíos y primos, ella hablo y platico con todos, sin embargo Nayi no quiso en ningún momento separarse de Hermione. La miraba con admiración, a las doce de la noche todos se abrazaron, estuvieron un rato mas platicando y poco después la casa empezó a vaciarse.

-Naye cariño despierta- una mujer parecida a la madre de Hermione se acerco a la pequeña quien dormía ya en el sillón, la pequeña se restregó los ojos.

-Me quelo quedar con Herms.

-Pero amor tus tíos no pueden cuidarte.

-Déjala tía- llego Hermione- yo me encargare de ella. La mujer lo medito un segundo y después asintió.

Cuando por fin se fueron todos, los padres de Hermione ya estaban acostados, la castaña tomo en brazos a la niña, quien enseguida enredo sus pequeños bracitos alrededor de su cuello, y se recargo en ella.

Hermione la subió, y la recostó en su cama, la niña estaba completamente dormida, Hermione se quito el vestido y se puso su pijama, estaba a punto de acostarse en su cama completamente exhausta cuando oyó un repiqueteo en la ventana, volteo y miro que afuera de esta había una linda lechuza parda.

Abrió la ventana y enseguida el animal entro, ululo débilmente.

-Shhh- Hermione puso un dedo en su boca callando al animal, volteo a ver a Nayi que aun seguía dormida y de nuevo centro su mirada en la lechuza, quien pareció entender el mensaje de guardar silencio y solo miro a la castaña.

Desato el paquete que traía atado a su pata, se pregunto cómo era que un animal pequeño como ese había podido llevar una carga tan pesada. Abrió aquel paquete y lo primero que vio fue un libro, pero no cualquier libro, si no uno hecho a mano, enseguida reconoció la letra, estaba escrito por la mano de Oliver, paso sus dedos lentamente por las palabras, eran palabras de amor, o mejor dicho poemas, y todos y cada uno de ellos estaban dirigidos hacia ella. Casi se queda sin respiración, Oliver se había tomado la molestia de escribir todas esas páginas, sintió que los ojos se le humedecían y casi sintió que el regalo que le había mandado no era suficiente.

Aún tenía su atención puesta en el libro cuando mágicamente apareció una mariposa de color azul, en la oscuridad era casi como si sacara un hermoso resplandor, la mariposa revoloteo alrededor de ella, y como si estuvieran sincronizadas Hermione extendió su mano y la mariposa se paro sobre ella extendiendo sus hermosas alas mientras que encima de ellas aparecía una pequeña cajita, Con la mano libre la tomo y enseguida la mariposa ardió dejando su estela de luz un rato más, a pesar de que sintió feo que la mariposa se extinguiera de esa manera había sido un espectáculo maravilloso. Abrió la caja y dentro de ella había un sencillo pero bonito anillo de plata con un pequeño diamante incrustado.

Una exclamación tras ella la hizo volver a la realidad, volteo espantada y miro a la niña erguida con los ojos bien abiertos, tenía la boca en forma de una O, que hubiera resultado cómica de no ser por la situación.

-Nayi- Hermione se levanto nerviosa y fue hasta ella, como si supiera el problema que había ocasionado la lechuza abrió las alas y partió en vuelo. La pequeña tenía su dedito levantado hacía donde había estado la lechuza y la mariposa, en cambio Hermione estaba asustada.

-Trata de volver a dormir- dijo la castaña serenándose un poco, total si la niña dormía pudiera que pensara que lo que había presenciado solo había sido un sueño, la recostó nuevamente con cariño en la cama y la arropo.

-Eres una bruja- susurro la pequeña y Hermione se quedo paralizada.

-Yo…yo no- no sabía que contestar, así que la pequeña le sonrió y acaricio la cara de Hermione.

-Tranquila tu secreto está a salvo conmigo- La castaña se quedo un momento más mirándola, no sabía qué hacer o que pensar, después de todo un niño siempre dice la verdad o no


	17. Malos entendidos

Ahora si merezco mil crcios, tarde una eternidad en actualizar y lo hago con un capitulo muy corto, prometo que el miercoles subo el siguiente, aunque pequeño ojala y les gustem ah y enserio mil gracias por los coments que me siguen llegando, enserio que esos son la fuerza que me impulsa a seguir excribiendo.

Las festividades Navideñas por fin habían concluido y con ello había llegado el regreso a Hogwarts.

Hermione ya tenía todo listo para el viaje de regreso, lo único que hizo al salir de la ducha fue inspeccionar que su ropa estuviera pulcramente planchada y lista para ponérsela. Se puso unos pantalones vaqueros junto con unas botas, ya que el camino que daba hacía su casa estaba lleno de nieve, una blusa que desde siempre le había gustado color durazno, comenzó a abrochársela de abajo hacia arriba, y justo al llegar a los últimos botones o mejor dicho a los primeros, se dio cuenta de que esta ya no le cerraba como antes, frustrada trato una vez mas de juntar ambos lados de la prenda, pero el esfuerzo fue totalmente inútil. Alzo la vista y miro su reflejo en el espejo, seguía teniendo el mismo aspecto aniñado con el que había salido de vacaciones, las pecas, esos ojos achocolatados, bajo un poco más su mirada y ahogo una exclamación al ver que antes sus "pequeños limones" como les había puesto habían crecido.

¿Pero cómo era posible que hubieran crecido tanto hasta el punto de impedir que su blusa favorita le cerrara en solo un lapso de quince días? Se sintió un poco avergonzada ya que su cuerpo parecía haber sufrido un cambio muy brusco y radical en un lapso de tiempo demasiado corto, lo cual lo hacía más evidente.

Finalmente acepto que la blusa no cerraría y se la quitó para después ir por otra que le quedaba mucho más holgada, y con lo floja que estaba la prenda aun así se le conseguían marcar sus pechos, suspiro pues ya nada más podía hacer, se hizo una media coleta y salió rumbo a la estación de King Cross con sus padres.

Le extraño no encontrarse con Harry, ni Ron ni Ginny, pero tampoco podía culparlos por ello, ya que la mayoría de las veces sus amigos solían ser bastante impuntuales, miro su reloj de pulsera y aún faltaba un cuarto de hora para que el tren partiera, dejo su baúl para reservar aquel vagón y salió a despejarse un poco y a ver si ya llegaban los Weasley con Harry.

Pasó por el pasillo del tren buscando alguna cara amiga, tenía una sensación extraña que le quemaba la nuca, desde que había salido del vagón sentía como si fuera la fuente de todas aquellas habladurías y miradas indiscretas, paso los brazos delante tratando de cubrir su pecho, ya que sentía como si todos se fijaran en él y hablaran de ello.

El movimiento del tren le indico que el tren comenzaba a andar, se resignó y con la última esperanza de que Ron y Harry hubieran encontrado sus pertenencias en aquel vagón y se hubieran quedado en él dio media vuelta para regresar.

Empezó a caminar con pasos perezosos, un poco apática, lo cual era bastante extraño en ella.

-Júramelo Katie- se paró al escuchar un chillido de entusiasmo proveniente de un vagón, y aunque no era su costumbre husmear en conversaciones ajenas, por alguna extraña razón se acercó más pegando la oreja a la puerta.

-Te lo juro Angelina, pasaron todas las fiestas con nosotros.

-No puedo creer que por fin tengas a Wood para ti sola- se tapó la boca al soltar una exclamación, espero a que no la hubieran escuchado, y cuando vio que no siguió escuchando.

-Si- respondió Katie satisfecha- bueno el aún no me dijo nada, pero me dio a entender que en cuanto terminaran las fiestas su romance con la mocosa de Granger acabaría- ambas rieron- al parecer se dio cuenta de que aún es una niña- suspiro exageradamente.

El cerebro de Hermione funcionaba a todo lo que daba y aun así no lograba procesar la información que acababa de recibir, sentía que le faltaba el aire y la necesidad de correr y escapar de aquel cotilleo la embargaba, pero sus piernas no respondían y se quedó clavada en aquel lugar.

-Qué suerte Katie- suspiro la morena- lo que yo daría por tener a un chico como el tuyo.

-Pues lo siento Angie que Oli es solo mío- una mueca de asco apareció en la cara de Hermione ¿Oli?- y por si fuera poco sus padres están encantados con la idea- una risa de superioridad- su madre se portó muy amable conmigo, ya me he ganado a mis suegros- nuevamente risas y por fin la capacidad de Hermione reacciono, echó a correr y no paro hasta llegar a su vagón.

Cerro la puerta con un seco golpe y recargo en ella la frente, no supo a qué hora había empezado a llorar pero sus mejillas estaban húmedas.

-¿Hermione?- se sobre salto y limpió rápido y de forma brusca su cara, volteo y vio a un Harry y Ron preocupados, y por si fuera poco también estaba Neville viéndola inquiridoramente.

-No vi que llegaron chicos- sonrió nerviosa

-No nos viste porque no estabas aquí- dijo Ron como si esa hubiera sido la aclaración más absurda.

-Claro debió ser eso- paso y se sentó entre Harry y Neville, trato de desviar la mirada extrañada de los tres chicos- que bien que estés aquí Neville- dijo mirando al chico de cara regordeta, al parecer aquel cambió abrupto de tema había funcionado con Neville y Ron, pero no con Harry que aún la miraba con una expresión clara de "no me trago tu cuento y al rato me lo tendrás que explicar todo"

-Malfoy- respondió Neville enrojeciendo y tratando de encogerse.

-Ohhh ya veo- la castaña se quedó un momento pensativa y finalmente dijo- no dejes que te arruine Neville, tu puedes hacerles frente- el chico le sonrío tímidamente y asintió.

Paso un tiempo tranquilo en aquel transcurso hasta que Harry dijo.

-Hermione porque no me acompañas a buscar a la señora del carrito, ya tengo hambre- el peli negro no le quitaba la vista de encima a su amiga, por lo que ella suspiro sabiendo que había llegado el momento de contarle a Harry lo que había escuchado, se levantó resignada y siguió a su amigo.

Harry se recargo y cruzando los brazos la miro a través de sus gafas- ¿y bien?- un resoplido y la castaña le conto lo que había escuchado, a medida que el relato avanzaba el llanto empezó a surgir, el moreno como el buen amigo que era no hizo más que envolverla en sus brazos, protegiéndola.

-Es un idiota si no supo valorar lo maravillosa que eres Hermione, cualquier hombre estaría feliz de tenerte a su lado- ella sonrío al escucharlo y Harry añadió- aunque no es muy propio de Wood actuar de esa manera.

-Gracias Harry- apenas logró articular, alzo la cabeza topándose con esos ojos verdes que la miraban con cariño, no supo en que momento ambos habían comenzado a acercarse, Harry cerro los ojos y Hermione se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, sin embargo su amigo en ese abrazo protector no la dejaba moverse y sus labios seguían acercándose hacía los de ella, sus mejillas enrojecieron y el tren se movió un poco brusco tambaleándolos a ambos y rompiendo aquel momento para alivio de Hermione.

Sin embargo también en el traqueteo ella había estado a punto de caer y Harry para impedirlo la había tomado de la cintura pegándola a él, justo cuando todos salían.

Ambos amigos enrojecieron y se separaron, pero algunos ojos curiosos ya habían captado la escena.

-Vez Oliver te lo dije- la voz de Katie retumbo en todo el tren- ella sigue siendo solo una niña- la castaña volteo asustada hacia donde la mirada de Katie se dirigía, y vió a un Oliver furioso, se abrió pasos a empujones y sin dirigirle ni una mirada a Hermione salió del tren

CONTINUARA…..


	18. Chapter 18

Enserio lamento lamento lamento tanto retrazo, se que prometi actualizar pronto pero mis profes se an pasado y an dejado de tarea a mas no poder, solo quiero avisarles que a partir de ahora la trama ira un poco más rápido, y ojala el ff pueda terminarlo para cuando termine el año, ya que ya tengo empezado el ff para el próximo año ¿de quien sera ahora? de Herms y... naaah aún no sabran jeje las dejo en intriga, van a ver que cambie de pareja constantemente y apesar de esa sigo siendo amante del Dramione que quede claro, pero la pareja siempre estara formada por Hermione ya que es mi personaje favorito,. me despido de ustedes chicas, actualizo lo más pronto posible. ahhh se me olvidaba muchas gracias a toda esa gente que me comenta y me añade a favoritos, por ustedes aún estare escribiendo un buen rato :D

¡NOS VEMOS PRONTO!

Ya habían pasado varias semanas desde aquel incidente en el tren, desgraciadamente Oliver y Hermione no habían podido hablar, en parte la culpa de ello se debía a los múltiples deberes de ambos y a que también el castaño la había estado evadiendo y en eso también se había metido Katie Bell.

Desde entonces Hermione los había visto muy unidos y en el castillo ya se empezaba a esparcir el rumor de que el capitán de quidditch del equipo de Gryffindor había dejado a Hermione por Katie, por lo que la castaña había dejado de buscarlo.

Entraba el mes de Febrero y aquel día sería el partido de Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw y los ánimos estaban caldeados. Las clases se suspendieron a medio día ya que todos irían a ver el partido.

-Hermione- Ginny la alcanzó a mitad del pasillo que iba directo a la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

-Ah hola Ginny- apenas y le había dirigido una mirada a su amiga pelirroja que en esos momentos corría para alcanzarla.

-¿No vas a ir al partido?- por fin la había alcanzado y ahora ponía las manos en su pecho tratando de tomar aire y normalizar su respiración.

-No, iré a la biblioteca y adelantare mi tarea- le dirigió una sonrisa que trataba de hacerla parecer calmada y feliz, pero esa felicidad no le llego a los ojos.

-No lo quieres ver ¿es eso?- la castaña soltó un suspiro y dirigió la mirada hacía abajo, observando sus pasos- no te preocupes lo entiendo- le dio un abrazo amistoso a su amiga y le susurro- me atreveré a confesarle lo que en verdad siento a Harry- Hermione volteo a verla sorprendida y por primera vez desde que aquello había pasado en el tren una sonrisa de alegría sincera pudo formarse en sus labios.

-Ohh Ginny eso es increíble.

-Bueno cuando regrese te cuento como me fue- con un movimiento de la mano se despidió de la castaña y salió corriendo ansiosa por encontrarse con Harry.

-Suerte- le grito la castaña y vio la cabellera rojiza de su amiga desaparecer al dar vuelta al pasillo.

La leona siguió caminando hasta llegar a su habitación y tomo unos cuantos pergaminos, su pluma y tintero, fue rumbo a la biblioteca.

El castillo estaba en total silencio, parecía que no había ni un alma en él, todos habían salido a ver el partido. Mejor para Hermione, así nadie la molestaría ni la distraería.

Llego a la biblioteca y como siempre Madame Pince le dirigió una sonrisa amable, una de las pocas estudiantes que le agradaba, ella si iba a estudiar, no como la mayoría que solo se iban a dormir e incluso había parejas que iban exclusivamente para besuquearse entre los estantes vacíos.

-Pero señorita Granger ¿Por qué no fue a ver a jugar el partido?- aunque le agradaba verla ahí, cada vez que había partido en especial de Gryffindor ella iba a apoyar a su equipo, mas si uno de los jugadores era su mejor amigo.

-No me gusta mucho el quidditch- fue la respuesta que le dirigió, y a pesar de no ser muy convincente la bibliotecaria no quiso indagar más, total si estaba ahí por algo seria. Miro complacencia como tomaba un libro y se ponía a hacer algún trabajo.

El tiempo transcurría en la más tranquila calma, ya casi terminaba todos los trabajos que le habían dejado para la siguiente semana, sonrió complacida al pensar en que ahora tendría todo el fin de semana libre; aunque pensándolo bien lo mas seguro era que tanto Harry como Ron le pidieran ayuda para hacer los suyos, y claro que ella accedería.

-Señorita Granger tengo que salir un momento, ¿le importaría quedarse a cargo?

- Para nada Mrs Pince- ambas se sonrieron y la mujer salió de la biblioteca un poco apresurado.

Hermione aprovecho aquella soledad y empezó a ordenar algunos libros que estaban sobre el escritorio.

De pronto oyó el estruendo proveniente de los gritos de emoción del campo de quidditch, lo más seguro era que el partido por fin hubiera terminado y la porra de aquel equipo festejara su triunfo.

Transcurrieron unos diez minutos y la señorita Pince regreso con cara de angustia.

-Es un deporte muy peligroso- murmuraba en un tono que Hermione alcanzo a percibir- si pasan ese tipo de accidentes no se porque lo siguen jugando- eso alerto a la castaña.

-¿Paso algo?- pregunto un tanto angustiada.

-Al parecer una bludger golpeo a un jugador en la cabeza y cayó inconsciente- le dirigió una mirada significativa a Hermione- quizás debería ir señorita Granger, al parecer fue alguien de su casa, ahora todos están en la enfermería.

-¿Harry?- sintió un nudo en la garganta, si algo le pasaba a su amigo…la mujer negó lentamente con la cabeza y la castaña pudo sentir una opresión en el pecho y el pulso se le acelero.

- Fue el señor Wood- el color abandono sus mejillas y sin darse cuenta ya había salido corriendo hacía la enfermería, acelero el paso lo más que pudo, no le importo que en el trayecto atropellara algunos estudiantes.

Sintiendo aquel recorrido como el más largo de su vida, llegó a la enfermería, abrió la puerta sin detenerse en ningún momento y entró. Todas las miradas se dirigieron a ella, quien casi con el corazón latiéndole en la garganta se acercó a aquella camilla.

-¿Tu que haces aquí?- su contacto visual se desvió de Oliver que permanecía inerte con una venda en la cabeza.

-Creo que este no es el momento Katie- Fred puso una mano sobre la morena que le dirigía una mirada rencorosa a Herms.

-Ella no tiene por qué estar aquí- en su tono se podían percibir los celos.

-Pues yo también soy de Gryffindor- repuso la castaña molesta.

-Si ni siquiera fuiste al partido- Hermione iba a volver a reclamar pero Madame Pomfrey llego con una poción de un tono oscuro y replico.

-El señor Wood no está para peleas y esta es una enfermería, así que si van a discutir tendré que sacarlas.

Hermione solo asintió y Katie apretó los puños furiosa por no haberla sacado de la enfermería.

Sintió el brazo de Ron y el ligero abrazo de Harry, sabía lo que la chica debía de estar sintiendo y ambos amigos le externaban su total y sincero apoyo. Pese a la situación algo más capto la atención de Hermione, del otro lado Harry y Ginny tenían las manos entrelazadas, no pudo evitar sonreír y murmuro un quedo "Felicidades" que solo ambos chicos pudieron captar, ambos enrojecieron.

La atención de todos los presentes volvió de nueva cuenta a la camilla ya que al parecer Oliver estaba reaccionando.

El castaño abrió los ojos y miro hacía un lado.

-Oli- Katie se adelanto tomando con cuidado una de sus manos, Hermione volteo la mirada incomoda y dolida, suspiro unas cuantas veces tragándose sus lagrimas, al parecer todo estaba bien ahí, ya nada tenia que hacer.

Oliver la miro y volteo hacía el otro lado centrando su mirada en ella.

-Hermione- susurro dirigiéndole una sonrisa, en cuanto escucho que el la llamaba ella volteo y sus miradas se encontraron, al parecer en ese contacto, en ese encuentro de miradas querían decirse todo lo que no se habían dicho en casi un mes.

Todos le abrieron paso dejándola pasar hasta llegar a él.

-Aquí estoy Oliver- le sonrió y acarició su cabello, el cerro los ojos entregándose a esa suave y tierna caricia.

Katie Bell se mordió el labio furiosa y soltó bruscamente la mano de Oliver y empujando a todos los del equipo salió hecha una furia.

Pero para Oliver y Hermione en ese preciso momento no había más mundo que ellos dos.

-Parece que está en buena compañía y nosotros salimos sobrando aquí caballeros- dijo George quien sonreía.

Con las palabras del pelirrojo poco a poco se empezó a quedar vacía la enfermería, hasta quedar solo ellos dos.

-Te extrañe- murmuro Oliver y alzo la mano acariciando con la mayor delicadeza la mejilla de Hermione, casi como si ella fuera una visión y tuviera miedo de que en cualquier momento se esfumaría.

-Y yo a ti- le sonrió acercándose aún más a él.

-Aún tenemos muchas cosas que hablar- musitó el sin atreverse a separar su mirada de ella.

Hermione suspiro- ese día yo te juro que…- se callo al sentir el dedo índice de él sobre sus labios.

-Ya habrá mucho tiempo para eso, ahora solo necesito esto- hundió sus dedos en esa cabellera desordenada que tanto le gustaba y la atrajo más hacía el uniendo sus labios.


	19. Chapter 19

Todo el día había estado nublado, el viento furioso rozaba aquellas caras enrojecidas gracias a él, cada vez más furioso y orgulloso de su labor. Todos los estudiantes bien abrigados salían rumbo a Hogsmade, pero lo hacían simplemente para no aburrirse con aquella aburrida monotonía. Todos los pubs de aquel pequeño pueblo estaban a reventar, ya que las personas buscaban un sitio donde calentarse y protegerse de aquel frío.

El clima auguraba que toda la semana podría estar así, lo cual dejaba un ambiente un tanto melancólico en los estudiantes del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, todos apáticos, todos excepto aquellas parejitas enamoradas, en especial una.

A pesar de que las nubes ocultaban los rallos del sol y el viento se abatía una y otra vez sobre ellos, era imposible poder quitar aquella sonrisa de sus rostros. Habían decidido saltarse aquel paseo a Hogsmade y en vez de eso gozaban de estar completamente solos en los jardines, la tempestad no había logrado hacer algo contra su amor.

Ella apenas un capullo queriendo florecer, abriendo sus primeros pétalos y ofreciéndolos a él, su primer y único amor, él un chico jugando a ser hombre, conquistándola una y otra vez, soñando con perderse en aquellos parajes prohibidos y hasta ahora no explorados con nadie, queriendo ser el primero, ella soñando con que sea el primero y el último.

La recostó con suavidad sobre el césped, la noche comenzaba a asomar oscureciendo aquel paisaje, casi perfecto a ojos de ellos, los ojos del amor.

Sus labios en seguida se encontraron, reconociéndose, y empezó aquella danza de lenguas, aquella lucha insaciable, viendo quien tendría el mando de la contienda.

Cuando se separaron Oliver tomo sus manos entre las suyas y las beso dulcemente- ¿en que piensas?- dijo mirándola fijamente.

-En nada- mintió Hermione, en realidad estaba pensando en que los meses parecían correr como agua, ya solo quedaba poco tiempo y ¿despues? ¿Qué pasaría con ellos? ¿Qué pasaría con tanto amor? Sin embargo no quiso externarle todas sus dudas.

-Tus ojos son un libro abierto Hermione, así que no tienes por qué engañarme.

Ella suspiro y maldijo para sus adentros- solo no quisiera separarme de ti- esbozo una triste sonrisa y el la miro con la mayor de las dulzuras.

-Lo que importa es el aquí y ahora, no te mortifiques con eso- a Oliver también le dolía, pero no iba a echar a perder aquel momento tan preciado poniéndose melancólico, o ella podría ponerse peor.

-Tienes razón- acaricio su cabello corto y castaño y lo atrajo hacía su volviendo a apoderarse de sus labios en un beso hambriento.

Se separo un momento de ella y dijo casi con voz solemne- Señorita Granger ¿quisiera ser mi acompañante el día de mi graduación?- Herms soltó una leve risita y lo abrazo.

-Claro que quiero, no hace falta ni que lo preguntaras.

-Aun así quería confirmarlo- sonrió

Se recostó a lado de ella pasando sus manos detrás de su cabeza para usarlas como almohada, veían solo el pequeño brillo que emitían las estrellas con su luna.

Una ráfaga de viento se soltó y Hermione se acurruco a lado de Oliver, sin darse cuenta sus manos no solo habían terminado en el abdomen del chico, sino que sus manos traviesas, casi con vida propia se habían colado bajo aquella sudadera de aquel marino y no conforme con eso bajo su playera. Al notarlo ella enrojeció y las retiro rápidamente, Oliver esbozo una sonrisa de lado.

-No era necesario que las sacaras- su tono de voz era divertido con lo que solo logro apenar mas a Hermione, la risa de él llego a sus oídos- ven aquí mi pequeña- su brazo paso por sus hombros y la atrajo hacía si, ella acomodo la cabeza en aquel pecho musculoso, por un instante cerro los ojos solo centrándose en el dulce y tenue latido de su corazón.

Pum –pum pum-pum era como si cada uno de esos latidos solo fuera dedicado hacía ella, y no se equivocaba, cada palpitar llevaba su nombre.

Oliver se enderezo un poco y acunándola en sus brazos de nuevo la beso, se hundió en aquellos labios que tanto anhelaba.

Hermione lo recibió gustosa hundiendo sus manos bajo las ropas de su novio, acaricio con delicadeza su espalda, y el no tardo nada en bajar el cierre de su chamarra y acariciar su suave y perfecta piel bajo su blusa.

Ambos jugueteaban con sus lenguas y de vez en cuando el castaño mordía los labios de Hermione para seguir besándola, no querían desperdiciar aquel momento.

Su mano subió poco a poco y esta vez ella no lo paro, sino que seguía besándolo casi desesperada, con el miedo latente a que aquel momento de felicidad terminara.

La mano de Oliver por fin se poso sobre su pecho y ella abrió los ojos asombrada por a donde habían llegado las cosas, totalmente sonrojada y algo avergonzada esta vez no intento pararlo, mientras que el la reconocía y se movía alrededor de aquel pequeño montículo, volvió a cerrar los ojos azorada por la sensación que la recorría. Su cuerpo se estremeció casi imperceptiblemente con aquella caricia suave y enloquecedora. Sintió el pulgar de Oliver rozar esa zona de piel mas oscura y toda ella tembló.

El sonrió complacido sabiendo que era el primero que llegaba tan lejos, era el primero que la hacía temblar de aquella manera.

Crac, el crujir de las hojas secas al romperse hizo que ambos se retiraran apenados y con miedo a ser descubiertos y reprendidos. Los pasos se acercaron y poco a poco los jardines se fueron llenando de estudiantes que regresaban después de haber pasado un rato agradable.

-Creo que ya tenemos que entrar- dirigió su mirada a la luna un momento- si, ya es tarde.

Asintió y agacho la cabeza para ocultarle a el su sonrojo y lo que aquella primera experiencia significaba para ella, Oliver sonrió y la atrajo hacía él, se acercó a su oído y le susurro con voz seductora y embriagada aún por aquella extraña pasión antes vivida.

-Eres perfecta- ella no pudo mas que esbozar una sonrisa mientras su corazón latía frenético.


	20. Chapter 20

Lamento haber demorado siglos en actualizar, realmente no encontre el tiempo y pase malos ratos familiares, pero ya me repuse y de nuevo estoy aqui, ojala les guste aunque se que algunas me odiaran al llegar al final jajajaja pero no lo olviden que este no es el final del fanfic.

Nos vemos pronto, haha ahora si lo prometo.

LA GRADUACION

Bajo nerviosa y se sostuvo del barandal por un momento, tenía miedo a caer con las zapatillas que llevaba y el vestido ondeándole ligeramente con cada movimiento que daba. Solo le basto verlo para saber que no había nada por lo que preocuparse en ese momento, esa era su noche: la noche de Hermione y Oliver, la noche de graduación.

Termino de bajar los escalones y el brazo de Oliver fue ofrecido ante ella, la castaña le sonrió con ternura y poso su mano en él, varias chicas más grandes que Hermione la miraban con envidia.

-¿Por fin vas a decirme como le hiciste para que Dumbledore me diera permiso de salir?

Oliver esbozo una sonrisa divertida y por toda respuesta beso su frente sin nada más que decir.

A las afueras, en la parte del estadio de quidditch se hallaban unos carruajes que llevarían a un pequeño salón que se había rentado para la ocasión.

Subieron al suyo y para su mala suerte les toco irse en el mismo donde estaba Katie Bell con un chico de séptimo curso que parecía haberla invitado, ella le lanzó una mirada despectiva a Hermione y se giró a su acompañante murmurándole quien sabe que cosas al oído. Para todos fue un momento incomodo, casi nadie pronunciaba palabra y el único que no comprendía bien que pasaba era la pareja de Katie, que de vez en cuando trataba de aligerar tanta tensión y le preguntaba a Oliver una que otra cosa acerca de quidditch y de los planes que tendrían a futuro.

El futuro. Hermione agacho la cabeza, no quería pensar en el futuro, ese futuro que quizás no estarían juntos, sintió un ligero apretón en su mano y miro a su novio indicándole que estaba bien, esa noche era especial y nada ni nadie la echaría a perder.

Llegaron a aquel salón y bajaron del carruaje, Katie aprovecho para empujar a Hermione y bajar primero tomando la mano de Oliver que ya la tendía hacía su novia.

Con un ceño fruncido y visiblemente molesto Oliver ayudo a bajar a Hermione para después entrar al enorme salón, decorado

Hermione miro un instante a Oliver, pensando de nuevo en aquello que tanto lograba atormentarla, que los atormentaba a ambos. Cuantos sueños se quedarían estancados solo porque ella había nacido varios años después. Oliver con aquella sonrisa que siempre hacía que su corazón latiera más de lo habitual le transmitió serenidad.

-Tranquila- paso la mano por su cintura apretándola fuerte contra él- esta noche luces hermosa- ella frunció el ceño y arrugo aquella pequeña nariz, el castaño soltó una risa al ver su expresión, aquella expresión que amaba tanto- siempre luces hermosa- acaricio su mejilla con suavidad y ternura y deposito un pequeño beso sobre sus labios. Aspiró y por un momento aquella fragancia dulce lo desconcertó- andando- una última sonrisa antes de tomar su mano y entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella. Fueron a tomar asiento en una pequeña mesa casi al fondo del salón, por desgracia en esa misma mesa estaban sus compañeros de transporte, Hermione suspiro e inconscientemente se aferró más a Oliver quien entendió la indirecta y le dio un apretón suave en la mano que tenían entrelazadas.

Tomaron asiento y al instante

Tomaron asiento y al instante pareció haberse tomado un ambiente hostil, que aunque se podía prácticamente palpar la tensión Oliver y la pareja de Katie trataron de aminorar con una charla acerca del Quidditch, el castaño tenía suerte en haber sido aceptado por una de las ligas de Quidditch más importantes.

Hermione se sentía extraña, todos eran mayores que ella, al único al que alcanzó a reconocer fue a Cedric Digory que al parecer había sido invitado por una chica un año mayor que él, pero por lo que la castaña alcanzaba a ver, él no parecía muy interesado en ella, por lo menos no le sonreía como en unas cuantas ocasiones lo había hecho cuando hablaba con Cho Chang, aquella simpática y guapa asiática que también parecía cautivar a su amigo Harry.

De la nada los platos se llenaron de comida, y aquel banquete transcurrió en un aparente y agradable silencio, dejando que una música suave sonara de fondo. El director Dumbledore se acercó a decir unas cuantas palabras que finalizaban con un "Hogwarts siempre estará abierto para cuando lo necesiten" La castaña vio a su novio que a su vez le sonrió, aquel chico tomo su pequeña cara entre sus manos plantándole un beso, diciéndole en ese beso lo mucho que la amaba, lo mucho que la extrañaría, lo mucho que la deseaba.

-¿Quieres bailar?- pregunto en un susurro cuando una música suave y lenta comenzó a sonar y varias parejas ya se acercaban a abrir la pista con su baile.

-Me encantaría- se alzó de puntillas lo suficiente como para poder posar sus labios sobre los de su novio por unos breves segundos.

La condujo hacía la pista y tomándola de la cintura la pego junto a él, ella poso su mano sobre su hombro tomando su ritmo. Oliver puso la barbilla sobre su hombro- te amo Hermione- dejo un beso sobre aquella blanca y cremosa piel, como amaba aquella piel, cerró los ojos aspirando ese perfume, vainilla; así era como siempre la recordaría.

Aunque Hermione era bastante más baja que él podía ver los rostros de aquellos alumnos que en alguna ocasión se había encontrado en los pasillos. Varias chicas ya lloraban, y al verlas no pudo evitar que los ojos se le humedecieran, lo abrazo fuerte escondiendo la cara en aquel pecho fuerte, cerró los ojos al escuchar aquel palpitar, el sonido más hermoso que hubiera escuchado alguna vez.

-Te voy a extrañar tanto- un sollozo salió traicionero rompiendo su voz, el castaño alzo su barbilla mirándola con aquella expresión triste y anhelante.

-No importa lo que pase Hermione, nos volveremos a encontrar- aferro sus manos alrededor de aquella fina cintura y se apodero de sus labios en un beso abrasador, apasionado, necesitado. Ambos se besaron como nunca lo habían hecho hasta entonces, porque ambos lo necesitaban. Las manos de él se deslizaron por su espalda haciendo que ella se estremeciera por completo entre sus brazos. Se separaron para tomar oxígeno, con las mejillas sonrojadas y acalorados.

-Quizás debamos irnos- sonrió sobre sus labios, sus palabras claramente denotaban las intenciones, y aquel tono un tanto seductor hizo que la boca del estómago de Hermione se hiciera un nudo, sin poderlo evitarlo asintió, quizás porque ella lo deseaba tanto como él, quizás porque aquella mujer dormida en aquella niña estaba despertando, y quería que el hombre que amaba fuera el que robara y probara aquel puro e inexplorado paraje.

-Voy por las cosas- dejo que sus dedos acariciaran con delicadeza aquel rostro y dio un beso rápido en sus labios- espérame aquí- dio media vuelta dirigiéndose hacía donde habían estado sentados con anterioridad, las parejas tapaban la visión de aquel lugar así que pronto Oliver fue consumido por el gentío.

Volteo sin poder quitar aquella sonrisa de sus labios, y un estremecimiento le llego al ver que Katie le sonreía, pero no con aquella sonrisa sarcástica o cínica que a veces le dirigía, esa chica se traía algo más y al juzgar por su expresión no sería algo muy grato. Se quedó unos minutos más sonriéndole y luego se alejó sin decir ni hacer nada, ella suspiró sintiendo el alivió y como el pulso se le normalizaba, sentía casi como si de improviso se le hubiera paralizado, quizás solo era parte de su imaginación.

Miro el reloj de pulsera que se había colocado y parecía que habían pasado cinco minutos, ella se extrañó y se dirigió hacia la mesa, en ella solo estaba la pareja de Katie, las cosas de Oliver e incluso aquella estola que Hermione se había llevado y que combinaba perfectamente con su vestido había desaparecido. A pesar de que no conocía a aquel chico o de que pudiera que su compañera ya lo hubiera envenenado contra ella se atrevió a preguntarle por su novio.

El chico volteo a verla de pronto interesado- Wood ya se fue- la castaña se quedó un instante desconcertada creyendo que había escuchado mal, como era posible que él se hubiera ido sin ella, sencillamente la idea sonaba absurda. Volteo desesperada revisando el salón, esperando encontrarlo en algún rincón buscándola con tantas ansias como lo hacía ella.

No supo cómo había llegado hasta la salida, el viento le golpeo el rostro queriendo despertarla de su ensoñación, y por el rabillo del ojo vio una silueta conocida, su cabeza giro bruscamente causando que el cuello tronara, no le tomo importancia y camino apresurada, se froto los ojos una y otra vez creyendo que de pronto el miedo la estaba haciendo delirar.

-Oliver- le grito, pero ya era tarde, aquel muchacho se había subido a un carruaje con una chica, no con Katie, si no con una chica a la cual Hermione no conocía, había visto cómo sus manos se afianzaban alrededor de aquella cintura que no era la suya, y sin escuchar su grito se montaba al carruaje y partía con ella.

No lo entendía, no entendía nada de lo que había ocurrido, él la amaba, se lo había demostrado en infinidad de ocasiones, o ¿acaso todas habían sido mentiras? ¿Tanto se había empeñado en enamorarla para en el último momento dejarla destrozada y completamente humillada?

Sintió que las piernas se le doblaban chocando con el duro lodo que ya se había solidificado y que en ese momento solo ensuciaba y raspaba sus rodillas. No supo en que momento había comenzado a llorar pero las lágrimas ya rodaban por sus mejillas y sus lastimeros quejidos que marcaban aquel dolor que poco a poco la desgarraban por dentro escapaban por sus labios.

Sintió como unas manos se afianzaban alrededor de sus brazos y la alzaban como si de una muñeca se tratara, no tuvo fuerzas para oponerse y se dejó arrastrar.

-Granger ¿estás bien? ¿Dónde está Wood?- aquellas manos que la habían enderezado tomaron su rostro tratando de dirigir su mirada y hacer que respondiera- ven, te llevare a Hogwarts- la condujo hacía otro carruaje que ya parecía estarlos esperando.

Cedric la ayudó a pasar y se subió con ella, prefirió no hacer más preguntas, aunque le lanzaba de vez en cuando miradas curiosas y llenas de algo parecido a la compasión. Acaricio su espalda tratando de reconfortarla, al instante ella se inclinó hacía el, buscando protección, quizás una protección que nunca existió de quien ella más deseaba, contrariado pero sin poder evitarlo Digory la acuno entre sus brazos, se veía tan indefensa y desvalida que en aquel momento no podía negarle nada, y mucho menos un abrazo.

Ya no sabía a ciencia cierta cuanto tiempo había transcurrido, su mente parecía estar de nuevo dispersa, quizás apagada para evitarle el dolor. Sus pies de nuevo en movimiento y aquella voz que le sonaba tan extraña.

-Hermione escúchame- parecía que Cedric ya llevaba varios intentos hablándole- necesito que me digas dónde está tu sala común- sus palabras sonaron despacio, pausadas, como si le hablara a una niña que no fuera capaz de comprender. Por toda respuesta Hermione comenzó a caminar y aunque parecía que se dirigía a su sala común él se negaba a dejarla sola, así que la siguió hasta que por fin estuvieron frente al cuadro de la dama gorda.

-Gracias- por fin encontraba la voz suficiente como para agradecerle y sin más entro, como era de madrugada no halló a nadie conocido, no supo si aquello significaba alivio o un nuevo dolor sumado al que ya sentía, Oliver no estaba ahí.

El camino se le hizo extraño, como si no reconociera aquel lugar en el que ya llevaba tres años viviendo. Su cama se sintió tan fría a su espalda, ¿Cómo era que había llegado a su cuarto? Ahora todo en su mente se le mostraba como frágiles fragmentos de una película de horror.

Agarro un extremo de la cobija y se envolvió en ella completamente, dejando que de nuevo sus lágrimas salieran una vez que se encontró en la completa oscuridad. El corazón se le desgarraba una y otra vez, así se sentía tener un corazón roto, cargar con él era aún peor.

Al día siguiente el expreso de Hogwarts partió, y sobra decir que Oliver y Hermione no volvieron a verse.


	21. Chapter 21

**LA ENTREVISTA**

De nuevo sintió aquel cosquilleo y no pudo evitar fruncir la nariz, mientras con el dorso de la mano intentaba apartarse aquello que le estaba produciendo aquel cosquilleo. Una risita familiar y casi infantil la hizo despertar. Abrió los ojos y se los restregó con ambas manos tratando de enfocar su vista, aunque estaba irritada soltó un suspiro y contuvo su enojo. El sueño solo hacía que su irritación subiera aún más, se había desvelado hasta que memorizó a la perfección las leyes mágicas, y creando su nuevo proyecto para darle más protección y derechos a los elfos domésticos que tenía que entregar la próxima semana.

-Ginny a veces eres tan irritante- la voz se le desvaneció al último cuando bostezó- es domingo- rotestó haciendo ver su inconformidad porque su sueño hubiera sido innecesariamente interrumpido.

La pelirroja hizo un mueca que hubiera resultado cómica- lo siento Hermione, y no te habría despertado un domingo tan temprano pero Luna llamo hace veinte minutos para ver si sí le harías ese favor- al escuchar lo que su amiga decía se despabilo por completo enderezándose de golpe, miro el reloj de pared y vio que eran las once menos diez minutos. Frunció el ceño recordando que la cita era a las doce y se levantó.

-¿Y finalmente Luna te dijo a quién entrevistarías?- Ginny la acompaño mientras que se servía cereal en el bowl y luego lo acompañaba con leche, se sentó en la mesa a comer mientras negaba con la cabeza y comía la primer cucharada de su desayuno express.

-Aún sigue siendo un misterio para mí- murmuró al tragar aquella porción de cereal y metiéndose otra a la boca, masticando tan rápido como podía.

Mientras terminaba y se daba una ducha rápida pensaba en quien podría ser aquella personalidad a la que tendría que entrevistar, y le daba vueltas en su mente, sin saber la razón de que Luna le hubiera ocultado el nombre. Suspiro resignada, a ella jamás le había llamado la atención particularmente el periodismo ni nada relacionado con ello, pero su pequeña amiga rubia se lo había pedido, debido a que ella tendría que ir a buscar un erumpent, en la opinión de Hermione una misión casi suicida, pero bueno, ahora se había comprometido a sacar aquella entrevista para que así pudiera salir en el próximo número de "El Quisquilloso".

Se envolvió la talla en el cuerpo e iba caminando al corredor cuando una llama verde empezó a crepitar en la chimenea, con el ceño fruncido se acercó hasta que la cara de Luna se materializo ante ella. La rubia siempre sonriente y risueña la miraba.

-Ohh veo que te estás arreglando- dijo al ver la toalla que cubría el cuerpo aún mojado de la castaña.

-Si- la miró algo desconcertada sin poder comprender el motivo de su repentina aparición.

-Solo quería cerciorarme de que no te arrepintieras o se te hubiera olvidado- soltó una de sus risitas, diciendo que todo estaba bien, tranquilizándola.

-Luna Lovegood- añadió en un tono de falso reproche- sabes que cuando me comprometo jamás quedo mal, y que no se me olvidaría algo tan importante- al terminar de hablar se mordió el labio sintiéndose por un momento culpable, ya que de no haber sido por Ginny ella continuaría durmiendo y habría dejado en mala postura no solo a Luna sino también a su editorial.

-Entonces termina de vestirte, te mando la dirección- aquella Luna que parecía algo incorpórea extendió la mano hacia la castaña tirando lo que parecía ser un pedazo de pergamino, este pareció camuflarse por un momento con las llamas y luego cayó lentamente a sus pies- de nuevo muchas gracias Hermione no sé cómo pagártelo- con una última sonrisa la rubia desapareció.

Suspiró audiblemente y se agachó a recoger aquel pergamino, al parecer la cita sería en un hotel lujoso que para su sorpresa se encontraba en una calle muggle. Frunció el ceño, raro, fue lo primero que pensó al ver donde era que debía de llegar.

Termino de arreglarse dejando ese día sus faldas sastre que normalmente utilizaba cuando iba a estudiar o a su trabajo, a ella no le importaba que tan importante o tan influyente fuera a ser el entrevistado, aunque fuera el mismísimo ministro ese día se pondría sus jeans y una remera cómoda, ropa que solo usaba cuando salía con sus amigos o cuando se quedaba en la casa.

-Ya me voy Ginny- anunció tomando su bolsa, donde como siempre llevaba todo lo que necesitaría e incluso más (uno nunca sabía que cosas podían surgir) con ayuda del hechizo expandible.

-Suerte- grito la pelirroja desde la ducha.

-Gracias, la necesitare- susurro para ella misma, infundándose valor salió por la puerta.

Iba bajando las escaleras cuando choco con Harry- Aquel chico bajito y tímido de anteojos había quedado muy atrás, ahora era un chico alto y fuerte, aunque conservaba todavía los lentes sus ojos mostraban seguridad, una seguridad que su amiga no le había visto hasta que su amigo había iniciado una relación con su pelirroja amiga.

-Hola Harry- le sonrió y el respondió aquella sonrisa mientras se daban un beso en la mejilla- Ginny está arriba en la ducha- casi como si pudiera traspasar con esa mirada las paredes Harry volteó hacía dónde quedaba el apartamento de las chicas. Sus pensamientos vagaron un momento hacía aquella piel blanca, aquella espalda fina y suave que era cubierta por una larga cabellera de un color tan intenso como si fuera fuego. Quizás si se daba prisa podría alcanzarla y ducharse con ella. Al ver la dirección de sus pensamientos se ruborizó recordando que no estaba solo.

-¿Así que ya vas a la entrevista?- casi suelta una carcajada al ver que la castaña rodaba los ojos en un gesto de frustración.

-Al parecer Ginny no pudo resistir la tentación de contártelo- adoraba a su amiga pero en ocasiones tenía que lidiar entre amor que sentía por ella y la frustración que le provocaba no poder tener privacidad viviendo en la misma casa.

-Ya sabes cómo es- sonrió con dulzura recordando a su pelirroja novia- no te enojes con ella.

Al ver el amor que había en los ojos de su amigo no pudo más que asentir y desviar la mirada, era feliz de que ellos dos por fin, después de tantos años pudieron estar juntos, pero al mismo tiempo no podía evitar añorar un amor como el que ellos tenían.

-Te veo luego Harry que ya se me está haciendo tarde- consulto su reloj de pulsera y se dio cuenta de que solo faltaba cinco minutos para la hora de la cita acordada. Hecho a correr escaleras abajo oyendo la voz de Harry deseándole suerte que se fundía con el ruido de sus zapatos al correr.

Llego a la entrada del edificio y fijándose de que nadie la viera cerró los ojos concentrándose en aquella dirección, específicamente en uno de los baños que se hallaban en aquel hotel. Apareció dentro de un cubículo, y antes de salir se cercioro de jalar la palanca del retrete a pesar de que este estaba completamente limpio, pero no debía de levantar sospechas si era que había alguien ahí.

Salió encontrándose con una mujer regordete que le dirigió una sonrisa falsa mientras ella se lavaba las manos. Hermione salió y se dirigió hacia la recepción, la cual era atendida por una mujer joven, que atendía una llamada telefónica mientras tecleaba unas palabras en su computador buscando alguna habitación disponible para la pareja que pretendía hacer la reservación vía telefónica.

Esperó pacientemente a que aquella jovencita se desocupara, la mujer que parecía apenas percatarse de la presencia de la castaña le dirigió una mirada, evaluándola con una rápida inspección a su vestimenta, la cual no pareció impresionarle y como si lo hiciera apropósito se tardó aún más.

Un empleado viéndola tan impaciente se acercó viendo a ver que se le ofrecía a aquella chica, al verla se ruborizó y se lamentó de aquel acné que arruinaba su cara.

-¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?- su voz apenas fue un murmullo pero logro captar la atención de Hermione, y hasta la de la recepcionista que se negaba aún a atenderla, pero que sin embargo mostró un pequeño interés en aquella plática.

-Vengo de parte de la editorial- frunció el ceño viendo la tarjeta que sería su pase de entrada, aquel que Luna le había dado una semana antes- hada mágica- se sintió tonta diciendo aquel nombre, pero al mismo tiempo le causó cierta gracia, tuvo que morderse los labios para no reír mientras que al parecer para aquellos muggles el nombre de la empresa que ella representaba causo una reacción de euforia, en especial en la recepcionista que parecía que de pronto tenía prisa por colgar.

-Yo la llevo- sin darle tiempo a reaccionar a aquel chico que tan amable se había acercado a auxiliar a Hermione la chica tras el escritorio dejo la llamada y enseguida condujo a Hermione, quien antes de irse le había sonreído al empleado ruborizándolo aún más y haciendo más notorios aquellos granos que llenaban su cara.

De pronto Hermione ya no era tratada con esa indiferencia y frialdad que en un principio le habían mostrado, sino que era conducida amablemente mientras una y otra vez la miraba con curiosidad.

-Por aquí- subieron hasta el pen house y al instante una gran puerta roja se abrió. Por el salió un hombre que parecía estar llegando a los treinta- acá esta la reportera que esperaban- anunció con una voz falsamente dulce que a Hermione le resulto irritante.

El hombre sonrió asintiendo y para decepción de la empleada solo tomo a Hermione empujándola suavemente de un hombre dirigiéndola hacía otro cuarto. A medio camino algo empezó a vibrar en el bolsillo de aquel sujeto, quien saco un aparato extraño, contestó lo que parecía ser una llamada y miro inquieto a Hermione.

-Parece que ha surgido algo- trato de disculparse apenado, haciendo una mímica exagerada con las manos- ¿no te importa realizar la entrevista sola o sí?

-Por supuesto que no- aunque estaba nerviosa siempre anteponía su profesionalismo, eso jamás lo perdería.

-De verdad te pido disculpas- para cuando dijo eso ya estaba en la puerta del ascensor y subiendo a él.

La castaña miro la puerta por la cual tenía que acceder y tomando valor se dispuso a acabar con aquello de una buena vez. Puso la mano en la perilla y la giro lentamente, con un click se abrió revelando un cuarto bastante luminoso, que al parecer tenía todas las comodidades que se podrían tener.

Una vez que pudo acostumbrase a tanta luz vio a un hombre paseándose nervioso por aquella estancia, y a juzgar por su impaciencia ya llevaban esperándola un rato. Al escuchar la puerta el volteo topándose con Hermione, topándose con esos ojos color chocolate que había visto hace tiempo.

-¿Tu?- ambos se miraron sin poder creerlo, sin poder creer que después de tantos años el destino se empeñara en volverlos a juntar, Hermione cerro la boca que casi se le había desencajado, su cerebro aún trataba de procesar aquella información.

-Luna- susurro en sus adentros, maldiciendo por un momento a su amiga, pero más que nada maldiciéndose a ella misma, por no haber insistido para saber la personalidad de la persona que supuestamente tenía que entrevistar.

-Hermione- Oliver, ya vuelto un hombre en vez de un chico juguetón la recorría con la mirada, aquellos años había borrado a aquellos chiquillos transformándolos en dos adultos. Él se había convertido en un hombre aún más atractivo y fuerte de lo que en su adolescencia lo había sido, llevaba el cabello corto, pero peinado de una manera rebelde, sus facciones si bien se habían perfeccionado también se habían endurecido, y terminando de enmarcar aquel perfecto rostro llevaba una barba de candado que parecía ser uno de sus más grandes atractivos. Ella había dejado enterrada por completo a aquella niña, convirtiéndose en una mujer alta, su cuerpo se había desarrollado satisfactoriamente a la vista de cualquier hombre.

-Toma asiento- se apresuró a tomar una silla y ofrecérsela, era incapaz de apartar su mirada de ella, temiendo que solo fuera una ilusión de su imaginación y en cualquier momento fuera a desaparecer.

-Gracias- se sentó y con un nerviosismo que no conocía abrió su bolso sacando pergamino, pluma y tinta, al verla Oliver sonrió, había cosas que jamás cambiarían, y el gusto de Hermione por las cosas tradicionales era una de ellas.

-No utilizas una pluma a vuela pluma.

-Nunca me han gustado- murmuro tratando de centrarse en el pergamino y en las palabras que ya se deslizaban por él, siendo trazadas por su mano.

Ya se imaginaba una respuesta así por parte de ella, así que el hecho de confirmarla lo hizo ampliar aquella sonrisa.

-Así que empecemos con tu profesión-alzó la mirada topándose con sus ojos, que ya la miraban divertida.

-¿Acaso no lo sabes Hermione?- el auténtico desconcierto de la castaña hicieron que dejara de sonreír, ahora estaba contrariado. Jamás se había topado con alguien que no supiera quien era él, y mucho menos a que se dedicaba. Recordó la aversión de Hermione por el quidditch y juntó las piezas, era normal sabiendo cuanto le desagradaba aquel deporte, pero al punto de no saber quién era él, inconcebible. Cerró los ojos y se masajeo las cienes, la sorpresa aunado a la molestia que le producía que ella no supiera nada de él le causaban dolor de cabeza.

- Soy el capitán de los Puddlemere United- volvió a centrar la mirada en ella que ya garabateaba la respuesta sobre el pergamino.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en el equipo?- una punzada ataco el frágil corazón de la castaña, recordando que precisamente cuando él había sido aceptado en ese equipo era la principal preocupación de ella cuando habían estado juntos.

-Llevo cinco años en el equipo pero apenas hace un año me dieron el nombramiento oficial de capitán- así siguió la entrevista con demás preguntas acerca de la carrera deportiva de Oliver, cuando acabo Hermione sacó una cámara fotográfica y pidió permiso para tomarle varias fotografías a lo cual el acepto gustoso.

-Muchas gracias por la entrevista Oliver- termino de guardar todo lo que había usado y cerró su bolso. Al verla dirigirse a la puerta tomo su brazo, tenía que hacer algo para que ella no se fuera, no así, no sin antes haber hablado y aclarar unas cuantas cosas.

-Hermione espera- sus ojos de inmediato se encontraron y a ambos los recorrió una descarga eléctrica.

-Lo siento Wood tengo que irme- como pretexto se zafo del agarre de Oliver viendo su reloj- oh- hizo una mueca- se me hace tarde- reanudo su marcha hacía la puerta.

- Pensé que me entrevistaría Luna Lovegood, la dueña de El Quisquilloso- dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió solo por retenerla un poco más.

- Bueno ella tuvo otro compromiso, así que le estoy haciendo un favor, es mi amiga.

-Ya veo- sonrió y viendo como ella abría la puerta saco unos boletos de quidditch, mejor dicho para una de las finales de quidditch- toma, son un obsequio- La castaña tomó los boletos y al ver lo que eran su frente se frunció como cada vez que se concentraba en algo.

-Gracias, pero sabes que jamás me gusto el quidditch- intentó devolverle los boletos pero con un movimiento de la mano de él desistió.

-Quédatelos- sonrió ampliamente- puedes llegar a cambiar de opinión.

Hermione suspiro y asintió saliendo.

-Ah y Hermione- se detuvo un segundo, a punto de abordar el ascensor- me alegra que tu amiga Luna no haya venido- dio el último paso y volteo a tiempo de ver como aquella sonrisa se desvanecía ante sus ojos cuando las puertas mecánicas se cerraron.

El elevador comenzó a descender suavemente, el suelo bajo sus pies parecía haber desaparecido, ahora lo único que podía sentir eran los latidos de su acelerado corazón, latiendo desaforado por el chico que acababa de dejar, latiendo adolorido por un amor del pasado que volvía para atormentarla.


	22. Entre tus brazos

Ya era el tercer cambio de ropa que se ponía, se miró al espejo y al ver su reflejo una mueca se dibujaba en su cara. No muy convencida volvió a desvestirse, así como estaba con solo la ropa interior se tumbó sobre la cama mirando al techo.

-No tiene caso, después de todo solo es un tonto partido de quidditch- murmuro tratando de que aquellas palabras dichas por ella misma penetraran en su conciencia, auto convenciéndose de que no valía la pena ir.

La pelirroja que hasta ese momento había tratado por primera vez en su vida de mantenerse al margen en la vida de Hermione leía una revista de moda la bajo dejando al descubierto solo sus ojos.

Ui899

-Ya es la quinta vez que dices esa frase y aún sigues probándote ropa- trato de reprimir la risa que amenazaba con salir de sus labios, la castaña molesta tomo al azar una de las blusas que ya se había probado y la arrojo sobre la cara de Ginny haciendo enseguida que esta se callara.

-Créeme no quisieras estar en mi lugar- con un movimiento ágil se levantó volviendo a buscar más prendas en el closet- no quiero ir- su voz se oyó amortiguada al hablar con la mitad del cuerpo metido dentro de aquel mueble.

Ginny mordió su labio para evitar reírse de nueva cuenta, camino hasta su amiga y sacándola de su closet la pelirroja tomo las riendas del asunto. Como antes había hecho la castaña la pelirroja le dio una mirada a cada uno de los atuendos que conformaban el guardarropa de su amiga.

-Con razón nada de esto te agrada- al escucharla Hermione revoló los ojos recargándose en la pared. Nunca había sido el tipo de chicas atrevida que usaba ropa escotada para llamar la atención. A pesar de los años esa cualidad suya no había cambiado en lo más mínimo.

Con un chasquido de lengua la pelirroja desaprobó toda la ropa que Hermione tenía- necesitas ayuda urgente- tomo la mano de su amiga y la guío hasta su habitación. Enseguida se dirigió hasta su propio armario que era el triple de tamaño que el de la castaña, tomo un vestido rojo que llegaba a mistad de los muslos y se lo tendió- con este te veraz hermosa- en cuanto Hermione lo tomo y lo puso sobre su cuerpo viendo hasta donde le llegaba se ruborizo.

-Esto es una blusa no un vestido- se lo regreso a Ginny- y en definitiva no pienso ponérmelo.

Suspiro con resignación ya que se esperaba una respuesta así y volvió a buscarle algo más apropiado para ella.

-Este te ira mejor- le entrego un vestido color verde que llegaba unos cinco centímetros por debajo de la rodilla, aunque tampoco era su estilo Hermione lo acepto asintiendo. Ginny la miró dejándola sola en el cuarto para que pudiera cambiarse.

Quería hablarle a Luna para contarle lo que estaba pasando, y justo cuando estaba a punto de invocar a la rubia sonó el timbre. La pelirroja suspiro y fue a abrir.

-¿Tú que haces aquí?- sin importarle que su hermana le bloqueara el paso Ron entro al apartamento- oyeee- iba a reclamar cuando un ojiverde la tomaba de la cintura depositando un pequeño beso en su cuello- hola amor- el enojo que iba dirigido hacía su hermano se desvaneció al ver al hombre al que amaba.

-Claro- Ron cruzó ambos brazos sobre el pecho y fingió estar indignado- a tu hermano casi lo corres mientras que a mi mejor amigo lo recibes con los brazos abiertos.

De nuevo el enojo volvió a bullir en la pelirroja y miro a Ronald molesta- y vuelvo a preguntar ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ron alzó el dedo índice como queriendo explicarle algo importante a un niño pequeño y recito con voz solemne que resultaba casi cómica en él- como mejores amigos de Hermione hemos venido aquí para acompañarla y darle nuestro apoyo moral en estos tiempo difíciles- si no hubiera estado tan molesta seguro Ginebra había estallado en una sonora carcajada, sin embargo al oír aquel discurso que parecía ensayado de un monólogo ridículo, ella entrecerró los ojos y miró a su hermano acusadoramente.

-Tú no estás aquí para apoyar a Hermione, estás aquí porque quieres ir al partido- al escuchar esas palabras Ron abrió y cerró la boca unas cuantas veces sin que de ella saliera sonido alguno, después de lo que pareció casi un minuto entero se recompuso y poniendo la mano sobre su pecho fingió estar dolido.

-Me ofende que no creas que estamos aquí para apoyar a Hermione ¿no es cierto Harry?- miró a su amigo en busca de apoyo. El azabache hubiera dado lo que fuera porque Ron no hubiera hecho tal cosa, ya que en ese momento también su novia volteo a verlo, ambos queriendo que Harry Potter se pusiera de su lado, poniéndolo contra la espada y la pared.

El moreno solo atinó a agachar la mirada y susurro una verdad que sabía lo sacaría de aquel lío y pondría unos puntos extras en su relación con Ginny- solo queremos que Hermione sea feliz- tan pronto como esas palabras salieron de su boca su novia se lanzó a sus brazos y sin importarle que Ron los estuviera observando lo beso.

El pelirrojo hizo ademán de vomitar, cuando hacía arcadas falsas ocasionando risas disimuladas de Harry y una mirada de reproche de Ginny la puerta del cuarto se abrió revelando a una Hermione muy distinta a la que conocían.

Los tres sonrieron al observarla sin poder creer que su amiga hubiera dado un cambio tan radical.

Por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo se sentía como león enjaulado. Podría jurar que casi desgastaba el suelo y las suelas de las botas que llevaba puestas de tantas vueltas que le había dado al vestidor.

Trato de tomar el mando de la situación como el capitán del equipo, la última vez que se había sentido tan nervioso antes de un partido había sido en su primer partido como el líder de la agrupación deportiva; y en ese entonces solo había sentido un ligero revoloteo en el estómago, pero ahora tenía todo un huracán en su cuerpo.

Quería salir y dar lo mejor de sí para que ella viera en lo que se había convertido, para que ella viera que había logrado triunfar y la razón había sido solo ella, aunque había sido su motor principal para lograr cada meta y esquivar cada obstáculo jamás se imaginó volver a verla.

-Wood- su mano derecha entraba al vestidor y al verlo en ese estado de ansiedad arqueo una ceja- ¿estás bien?- Oliver trato de asentir pero en vez de eso solo lo miro como si no entendiera la pregunta tan simple que le estaban formulando.

-¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?- la irritación en su voz daba a notar que había algo que al capitán no le gustaba, en vez de ponerse a discutir por un tema que evidentemente no quería abordar cambio la conversación.

-El equipo está listo, solo están esperando tu discurso- antes de cada partido era costumbre que Wood les recitara toda una perorata dándoles ánimos y diciéndoles que eran los mejores pero en esos momentos no se creía muy capaz de hacerlo ya que ni él mismo se sentía como siempre. Suspiro y a pesar de estar tan inseguro se dirigió hacia donde estaban los demás jugadores.

-Esta noche es la noche, esa copa será nuestra porque los chudley cannons no son rivales para nosotros y vamos a derrotarlos- alzó el puño y los demás lo imitaron en un grito de júbilo. De alguna manera sus palabras siempre causaban algún efecto positivo.

Escucharon el llamado que daría a conocer el inicio del partido y tomando sus escobas los muchachos salieron volando. El capitán siempre era el último en salir, así que antes de hacerlo Oliver pudo ver aquel lugar que había reservado vacío en su mente. Las palabras de Hermione le retumbaron en los oídos "Sabes que nunca me gusto el quidditch"

Se había mostrado tan seguro de que ella no faltaría, pero ¿Qué pasaría si ella decidía que era mejor otra actividad que ir a verlo precisamente a él para verlo jugar algo que no era ni de su interés ni de su agrado? ¿Y si por eso jamás volvía a verla?

Cuando llego su turno de salir voló algo desanimado e instintivamente su mirada fue a posarse hacía aquellas gradas. Ella estaba ahí. Lucía tan hermosa y perfecta como la recordaba. El huracán en su pecho se incrementó y queriendo lucirse en su exhibición de vuelo justo frente a ella hizo el amago de Wronsky y otras piruetas más.

Al ver como Oliver se lucía ante todos Hermione revoló los ojos. No le gustaba que hiciera eso, pero dado que ese era un espectáculo tenía que aceptarlo.

-Valla, Wood sí que sabe volar- dijo Ron con un tono de admiración.

-Creo que Harry lo haría mejor- añadió Ginny besando la mejilla de su novio de una manera tierna y dulce, Harry le sonrió demostrando lo enamorado que estaba de ella.

-¿Les importa?- decía el pelirrojo volteando fugazmente hacía ellos un tanto irritado-. Estoy tratando de ver el partido sin vomitar- Hermione sonrió, a pesar del tiempo a su amigo aún le costaba ver a Ginny y Harry en situaciones amorosas, al parecer algunas cosas jamás cambiarían.

-No empieces Ronald que si Lavander hubiera venido tu estarías peor que nosotros- el pelirrojo se ruborizo notablemente haciendo que la castaña riera.

Comenzó el partido y sus amigos dejaron de pelear, ponían atención al juego y entre los tres comentaban las jugadas que se hacían en el campo. Hermione solo estaba interesada en ver a cierto jugador castaño. Wood había mejorado de sobre manera con el paso del tiempo. Si en sus años de estudiante era un buen guardián ahora era extraordinario.

Así siguió el partido. Cada vez que la quaffle iba directo hacía uno de los tres aros era detenida por Oliver, así que por obvias razones su equipo gano el partido.

Desde lejos la castaña vio como todo el equipo entraba de nuevo a los vestidores. La gente comenzó a salir y junto con sus amigos tuvo que avanzar para que no se armara un alboroto en las gradas. Ron y Harry iban entretenidos como buenos hombres que eran solo hablando del gran partido que acababan de presenciar, mientras Ginny que era la más observadora y la mejor amiga de Hermione la miraba atentamente sin quitarle la mirada de encima. Al darse cuenta de que su amiga pelirroja la observaba tan atentamente la castaña le sonrió diciéndole que todo estaba bien.

Salieron del estadio y avanzaron por la calle principal.

-Creo que lo mejor será aparecernos- murmuro Harry y mirando hacía todos lados añadió- si creo que ahora es una buena oportunidad, no hay nadie- Ginny jalo del brazo a su novio y con un movimiento de cabeza señalo un automóvil negro que se acercaba hacía ellos.

Las luces parpadearon un par de veces y el auto se detuvo a escasos metros de ellos. La ventanilla trasera bajo dejando a la vista a un castaño que todos conocían muy bien.

-Wood- dijo Harry a manera de saludo, lo admiraba por ser un gran jugador de su deporte favorito y por haber sido él el que lo había instruido en el mundo del quidditch.

-Potter- la sonrisa de Oliver era auténtica, Harry había sido por tres años su buscador, el mejor buscador que habían tenido en su estadía en el colegio y gracias a Harry en su último año habían logrado ganar la copa de quidditch.

-¿Qué tal si los invito a mi casa?- aunque las palabras que decía Oliver iban dirigidas a todos los presentes su mirada solo estaba puesta en Hermione, quien le sostenía la mirada a pesar de sentir como sus mejillas se ruborizaban.

-Que buen..auch- Ron se calló cuando el codo de su hermana impacto contra sus costillas- ¿Por qué hi..?

-La verdad es que ya estamos cansados- lo interrumpió Ginny- pero creo que a Hermione le encantaría ir.

La castaña volteo a ver a la pelirroja con la boca abierta por la sorpresa, iba a decir algo tratando de zafarse de aquel compromiso en el que su amiga ya la había involucrado, pero antes de que pudiera inventarse una excusa la pelirroja volvió a hablar.

-Nos vemos Wood, por favor cuídanosla- se despidió de ellos arrastrando a Ron que aún seguía protestando y Harry que volteaba a ver de vez en cuando a Oliver, dándole a entender con la mirada que si lastimaba a la castaña estaría en un serio problema.

-¿Subes?- abrió la puerta mientras le sonreía con aquella sonrisa que sabía conquistaba chicas y hacía que ellas se murieran por él. En cambio Hermione permaneció impasible y en lugar de estar entusiasmada y ansiosa por ir a su encuentro parecía querer huir de aquel lugar. Temiendo que la castaña se echara a correr en cualquier momento Oliver utilizo una táctica que sabía funcionaría con ella, darle en el orgullo- pensé que eras una leona, no una gatita asustada- al escucharlo Hermione apretó los labios haciendo que se formara una fina línea que mostraba su contrariedad y sin perder un segundo más subió al vehículo con él.

-¿Lo llevo a la casa señor?- la voz llego del asiento de adelante, donde un conductor de edad avanzada tenía el control del carro.

-Si Henri- ninguno de los dos sabía que decir, después de tantos años de no haberse visto y de no tener noticias el uno del otro y no sabían cómo comenzar una simple platica. Oliver solo la observaba, no quería quitarle la mirada, como si fuera solo una ilusión y en el instante en el que él se descuidara ella desaparecería, la mirada tan fija e insistente de Oliver comenzaba a ponerla nerviosa.

-¿Qué?- volteo por fin enfrentándolo, hablándole con un tono más rudo del que en realidad pretendía.

-Después de todos estos años sigues hermosa- las mejillas de Hermione se ruborizaron y sin poder contestarle clavo su vista en el paisaje que había fuera de la ventana. Justo al tiempo al que llegaban a una casa enorme y el automóvil se estacionaba.

-Listo señor- por su avanzada edad el chofer no fue a abrirles la puerta, Oliver se excusó mientras el mismo la abría y le tendía la mano a Hermione para ayudarla a bajar.

-Espero no te moleste pero Henri ya es grande- parecía apenado por aquel inconveniente, en cambio Hermione lo vio con mayor admiración. El hecho de que fuera toda una figura y aun así tuviera aquel acto de bondad la hacía sentirse extrañamente enamorada de él. Hermione meneo la cabeza un poco tratando de despejar aquellos pensamientos.

Sin pedir su permiso el castaño tomo su mano y la guio adentro de la casa. Por dentro era bastante elegante.

-¿Te gusta el vino o prefieres la champagne?- a pesar de que no quería soltarla tuvo que dejarla ir un instante viendo como Hermione se encogía de hombros.

-Lo que sea está bien- murmuro recorriendo la habitación con curiosidad. Oliver la miro con ternura antes de retirarse e ir por la bebida y las copas.

Sin poder detener la curiosidad nata en ella Hermione siguió avanzando a lo largo de la casa, llego a una habitación y antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía la abrió. Sobre la repisa había varios trofeos y varias fotos que adornaban la habitación. Se acercó viendo que cada uno de los trofeos era de época post-Hogwarts. Sonrió al ver que desde que salió de la escuela había destacado en lo que a él le gustaba.

Su mirada siguió vagando hasta dar con una foto, con la foto que estaba justo en medio de todos los trofeos. Sin poder creerlo la tomo entre sus manos para observarla bien y corroborar que sus ojos no la engañaban.

En aquella imagen en la que todas las figuras tomaban vida con movimientos repetitivos estaba Oliver riendo, al principio de la imagen parecía no querer salir en la foto pero luego dos chicas lo jalaban obligándolo, haciéndolo participe de aquella imagen, la cual terminaba cuando Oliver le daba el beso en la mejilla a una rubia mientras la otra chica morena reía al verlos a los dos. A ambas chicas las conocía muy bien, como olvidarlas. Por puro instinto, casi como si uno vocecita dentro de su cabeza se lo dictara volteo la fotografía y justo en la parte de atrás del marco estaban escritas unas palabras con una caligrafía pulcra.

_Gracias por el maravilloso día que nos diste. Nos la pasamos muy bien y ojala se vuelva a repetir pronto. Con amor Johanna._

En una orilla traía escrita la fecha, de apenas tres meses atrás.

Justo en ese momento llego Oliver sin saber la gravedad del asunto y le sonrió sin saber el descubrimiento.

-Perdón por la tardanza, no encontraba las copas- rio y trato de ofrecerle una copa llena de un líquido espumoso a Hermione, sin tomarla la castaña alzo la fotografía poniéndola frente la cara de Oliver.

-¿Quién es ella?- hablo en un murmullo que apenas logro entender, creyendo que se trataba de un ataque de celos se sintió alagado y rio.

-Vamos Hermione, no me dirás que estas celosa- trato de bromear con ella pero entonces corto su broma al ver que de aquellos ojos color chocolate salían chispas de ira, rencor y hasta dolor.

-¿QUIEN ES ELLA?- Sin poder contenerse más elevo la voz hasta que fue un grito que retumbo en el cuarto. Oliver se quedó desconcertado mirando la fotografía y a Hermione alternativamente.

-Es Johanna- murmuro mirando un instante la fotografía- la prima de Katie.

Aquella información fue como una cubetada de agua fría para Hermione. Había sido un error volver a verlo. Quería aventarla el portarretratos y estampárselo en la cara pero se contuvo y lo dejo justo como lo había encontrado. Sin decir una palabra comenzó a caminar hacía la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas?- el desconcierto de Wood cada vez era mayor.

-¿Acaso no es obvio? Me voy a casa- justo cuando llego a la puerta por la que había entrado la mano de Oliver se cerró sobre su muñeca.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?- quería gritarle a aquella castaña por ser tan terca.

De un solo movimiento la castaña logró soltarse de su agarre y lo miro con odio.

-¿Cómo puedes seguirla viendo?- le grito llena de furia, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos en cualquier momento, pero Oliver en vez de compadecerse de ello se molestó aún más.

-Estas actuando como una chiquilla estúpida- le reprocho, en vez de que Hermione se calmara la altero aún más y antes de poder evitarlo lo abofeteo con fuerza. A causa del golpe Wood se tambaleo un poco y se llevó las manos a la mejilla adolorida mientras un guante rojo se iba formando en su piel.

Se acercó a ella también furioso y tomándola de las muñecas la estampo contra la pared acorralándola, Hermione luchaba intentando zafarse de su agarre pero era inútil- jamás vuelvas a golpearme- la castaña lo miro con odio, con el más puro odio que una persona podía transmitir. A pesar de la pelea aquella mirada lo asusto más y la soltó.

-¿Por qué actúas así?- Hermione respiraba aceleradamente mientras Oliver paseaba de un lado a otro tratando de entender el cambio tan radical que había tomado aquella cita- si la sigo viendo es porque ellas dos siempre han estado cuando tú me dejaste.

Aquellas palabras lograron por fin calmar a la castaña, rio sarcástica y frotándose las muñecas hablo con un tono de voz burlona- ¿Qué yo te deje?- aquella risa hizo que el casta{o dejara de caminar y la mirara fijamente- tú fuiste quien esa noche me dejo, tú me abandonaste en medio de la noche para irte con ella- rio casi desquiciada mientras Oliver negaba cada una de sus palabras.

-Yo jamás te deje, esa noche te me acercaste precipitadamente porque te sentías mal de pronto y querías regresar a la sala común, así que te lleve de regreso y al día siguiente te habías ido sin despedirte- hablo con todo el dolor que esos años de separación había albergado en su corazón- trate de buscarte, te mande miles de cartas pero tú jamás me respondiste.

Hermione abrió los ojos desconcertada y entonces todas las piezas del rompecabezas encajaron.

-¿Tú mandaste esas cartas personalmente?- pregunto con un suspiro sabiendo la respuesta.

-¿Cómo iba a hacerlo si siempre estaba agotado por los entrenamientos? Le pedía a Katie que lo hiciera- y entonces él también se calló comprendiendo todo, miro con asombro a Hermione- ¿jamás recibiste ninguna carta verdad?- la castaña lo miro a los ojos y lentamente negó.

Entonces sin entender porque Oliver estalló en una sonora y estridente carcajada, Hermione lo miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco, sin comprender porque aparentemente estaba tan feliz, si después de tantos años habían descubierto que les habían mentido y engañado para mantenerlos separados.

-¿No se cómo puedes reír después de esto?- dijo con un tono de voz cansado.

-¿Es que no lo entiendes?- se acercó a ella tomándola de los hombros- lo que nos hicieron esas dos fue terrible pero todo este tiempo viví creyendo que el amor se te había acabado de la noche a la mañana y no, tu seguías amándome como yo a ti- la castaña arqueo una ceja sin comprender del todo.

-Sigo sin verle lo gracioso- suspiro.

-No es gracioso- le sonrió el castaño- más bien es un alivio- entonces ella sonrió con él.

Sin poder contenerse más Oliver poso suavemente sus labios en los de Hermione. Aquel beso estaba cargado de deseo, de añoranza por todo el tiempo que les habían quitado con sus mentiras. Mientras la besaba la cargo en brazos con total delicadeza mientras la llevaba hasta su habitación y esta vez Hermione no puso ninguna oposición. Mientras avanzaba hasta la cama era consciente de que habían jugado con él. La persona que creía su amiga solo lo había utilizado. Esa noche mientras iba a prepararlo todo para irse con Hermione se topó a Katie quien le ofreció un brownie asegurando que estaba demasiado llena como para comerlo. Como un caballero que era lo había aceptado y al dar la vuelta con un efecto borroso había visto a Hermione asegurándole que se sentía mal. Algún día ellas pagarían por haberlos separado, pero esa noche era solo para ellos dos.

La depositó en la cama con delicadeza y la miro con adoración, mirando a la persona más sublime con la que alguna vez se hubiera encontrado. Volvió a apoderarse de sus labios mientras ambos iban despojándose de sus ropas. Y cuando por fin se fundió con ella y sus cuerpos se volvieron uno solo en un mar de placer entre gemidos y jadeos supieron que para siempre se pertenecerían, que siempre había sido así.


	23. Dolor

Antes que nada mil perdones, se que tarde años en actualizar pero con la universidad y luego entre a hacer mi servicio social pues me fue imposible escribir. Ahora si les aviso que a partir de ahora ya entramos a la cuenta final, o si mis queridas lectoras jeje esto por fin esta llegando a su fin, asi que sin más les dejo aquí el penúltimo capitulo espero que les guste y lo puedan disfrutar.

DOLOR

El sonido del teléfono sonó por tercera vez sacándola de su apacible sueño y de mala gana tuvo que estirarse para tomar el aparato muggle. A pesar de tener que vivir sin magia aquellas personas eran ingeniosas e inventaban instrumentos realmente útiles como aquel que la morena ahora sostenía pegado a la oreja.

-Quien quiera que seas más vale que tengas una buena justificación para despertarme a las- con una mirada fugaz localizó el despertador que reposaba sobre un buro a lado de su cama y las letras rojas le indicaban que era más de media noche, negó con la cabeza aun confundida por el sueño como si con ese simple gesto pudiera borrar las palabras que acababa de pronunciar- a esta hora- se corrigió.

-Se puede saber ¿Por qué diablos no veniste al partido de Oliver?- La voz de Johanna hizo que revolara los ojos.

-Estaba muy cansada como para ir- dijo con cansancio, como si le explicara a un niño pequeño porque los elefantes no volaban.

La risa sarcástica de su prima hizo que terminara de despertar. Si ella reía de esa manera solo podía indicar que algo no iba bien- espero que sigas igual de cansada cuando te diga que Oliver se fue con ella.

Inmediatamente miles de recuerdos se agolparon en su mente trayendo consigo una punzada de dolor en su sien. Pudo recordar a la perfección aquel año en Hogwarts, como es que desde que entró al colegio había estado enamorada de Oliver Wood y como es que a pesar de sus constantes esfuerzos por estar a su lado, él la había rechazado una y otra vez. Lo peor había venido cuando ELLA, una niña de apenas trece años de edad con su inocencia había logrado hacer que él volteara a verla como una mujer cuando apenas era una mocosa.

Una mueca se formó en sus labios al notar el dolor en su mano, con los recuerdos había venido el rencor. Después de que SU Oliver hubiera superado la decepción que había sido para él estar enamorado de Hermione Granger había iniciado una relación con Katie que había durado poco más de un año. Sabía que aquel jugador de quidditch no la quería pero aun así se conformó un poco con estar a su lado creyendo que lo que sentía hacía él era amor. Después de que meses después Katie descubriera que su novio escapaba de su cama para ir a la cama de modelos e incluso de animadoras descubrió que no se sentía tan dolida ni tan traicionada como se suponía que debía de sentirse alguien que acabara de descubrir que su novio le era infiel.

Incluso le había presentado a Johanna, su prima; con quién también inició una relación. No le importo en lo más mínimo, no sintió celos ni rencor hacía ninguno de los dos ya que en ese momento ella exploraba lo que era el amor en brazos de varios jugadores más que pertenecían al mismo equipo que Oliver, ahí fue cuando supo que lo que sentía hacía él no era amor.

Entonces ¿Cómo era posible que ahora, después de tanto tiempo sintiera ese dolor al saber que ellos dos estaban juntos? Se había esforzado tanto tiempo en separarlos como para que ahora, tanto tiempo después todo fuera en vano.

Sentía un odio irracional casi vehemente hacía Hermione Granger. Tal vez porque siempre supo que las demás mujeres solo eran una cama caliente o una noche de buen sexo para Oliver. En cambio Hermione significaba algo más.

A pesar de conocer aquel nombre tuvo la necesidad de preguntar- ¿A quién te refieres?- Casi pudo escuchar el bufido irritado de su prima pero aun así no le importo.

-¿De quién más voy a hablar? De Hermione Granger por supuesto- Sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas-

-Luego te llamo- apenas escucho la voz de Johanna tratando de protestar e interrumpió la llamada al colgar el teléfono.

Se levantó de la cama repentinamente sedienta y fue a buscar un vaso de whisky de fuego. Necesitaba algo fuerte para poner en orden sus ideas e idear otro plan esta vez infalible.

Mientras aquel líquido escarlata le quemaba la garganta se le ocurrió que era lo que tenía que hacer. En sus labios se formó una sonrisa cruel. Porque esta vez la destruiría y no habría vuelta atrás.

Un mes atrás había salido con Oliver para festejar su nombramiento como capitán del equipo. Sin embargo varios tragos después ambos se encontraban demostrándose su amor de una forma un tanto efusiva. No llegaron a hacerlo ya que cuando apenas Katie se despojaba de su ropa y lo desestía a él, el castaño que se encontraba muy ebrio se quedó dormido. Con frustración ella se recostó a su lado completamente desnuda. Al despertar Oliver incapaz de recordar que había sucedido creyó que habían tenido sexo y Katie solo para atormentarlo un poco decidió callar ocultando la verdad. Era hora de recurrir a ese recuerdo.

Se despertó con una sonrisa en los labios. Había sido un hermoso sueño, casi habría preferido no despertar pero desgraciadamente su cuerpo actuaba por sí solo y la había sacado de aquella hermosa fantasía. Aun sin abrir los ojos se estiro deteniéndose abruptamente al sentir que algo se removía a su lado. Abrió los ojos volteando y al percatarse que no estaba precisamente sola un color carmesí cubrió sus mejillas, y más al descubrir su desnudez.

-Buenos días- dio un pequeño respingo al escuchar esa voz ronca.

-Deberías de volver a dormir- dijo antes de que se diera cuenta que había hablado.

-No si no estás a mi lado- sonrió con dulzura volviendo a caer a su lado, al instante en que lo hizo las manos de Oliver volaron había su cintura y con un solo movimiento la acerco a él, aferrándose a ella como si de algo precioso se tratara.

-Muero de hambre- se acercó a Oliver rozando sus labios con los suyos- preparare el desayuno. Aquellos ojos cafés se clavaron en ella.

-De ninguna manera, eres mí invitada así que yo hare el desayuno- antes de que Hermione pudiera siquiera protestar el castaño se levantó de la cama mostrando por completo su cuerpo desnudo. La protesta de Hermione murió en su garganta al percatarse de ello y con un sonrojo desvió la mirada cosa que fascino a Oliver. A pesar de los años, a pesar de lo vivido la noche anterior ella seguía conservando aquella inocencia que había logrado cautivarlo.

-Ahora vuelvo- Oliver beso sus labios saboreándolos con devoción antes de ir a la cocina para preparar algo.

En cuento salió de la habitación Hermione llevo una mano a su pecho, su corazón latía desenfrenadamente de una forma placentera, el calor cubría por completo sus mejillas. No había nada en el mundo que pudiera suceder capaz de romper con esa felicidad.

Se levantó poniéndose una camisa de Oliver que apenas cubría hasta la mitad de sus muslos. Se dirigió hacia la cocina y al verlo que cocinaba o intentaba cocinar algo en su interior se removió complacido. Se acercó despacio hacía él abrazándolo por detrás. Sus manos se posaron sobre su abdomen y apoyo la cabeza en su espalda disfrutando de aquel momento.

-Te extrañe- con esa simple frase le transmitió todo el dolor, lo difícil que había sido para ella estar sin él. Oliver sonrió y dejo los utensilios de cocina a un lado para voltear y poder rodearla con sus brazos.

-Y yo a ti- separo uno de sus mechones castaños que caían libremente por su rostro para acomodárselo tras la oreja- no te imaginas cuanto- y con un arrebato fiero, necesitado invadió su boca, sin darle tiempo a nada más. Hermione por su cuenta se aferró a él devolviéndole el beso con la misma necesidad. No supo como pero pronto Hermione se encontró sentada sobre la mesa con Oliver en medio de sus piernas, las manos de él vagaron hasta su camisa intentando desabotonarla hasta que un sonido irritante e inoportuno hizo que se separaran. Con un gruñido frustrado Oliver se apartó- si no es para algo importante juro que lo matare, sea quien sea- Hermione no pudo evitar soltar una risa divertida, que al escucharla actuó como un sedante para el castaño ablandándolo. Recorriendo su cuerpo con una mirada hambrienta que la hizo enrojecer hablo con la voz cargada de deseo- No te la cierres ya que en cuanto vuelva terminaremos esto- añadió como una promesa.

Salió de la cocina dejando a Hermione ansiosa porque volviera pronto a su lado, sonrió bobamente como hacía años no lo hacía. Dejo que sus ojos vagaran por la cocina tratando de entretenerse en lo que Oliver se encargaba de aquella visita.

Su mirada se desvió hacía la puerta cuando escucho como Oliver discutía con una persona, al parecer con una mujer. Como pudo ya que las manos comenzaban a temblarle logró abotonar de nuevo su camisa y salió hacía donde estaba él.

En cuanto vio de quien se trataba se quedó paralizada incapaz de seguir avanzando. Katie Bell se encontraba frente a Oliver y esté pasaba las manos por su cabello tirando un poco de el con desesperación. ¿Ahora que le había dicho esa maldita perra para ponerlo en tal estado? Instintivamente tomo su varita que siempre llevaba oculta con ella y la empuño hacía Katie.

Fue en ese instante en que ella se acercó empuñando la varita hacía ella que Katie Bell reparó en ella. En vez de asombrarse o asustarse como cualquier persona normal habría hecho Katie la evaluó antes de dirigirle una sonrisa hipócrita que ella pudo reconocer iba cargada de odio.

-No hace falta que me apuntes con eso querida- sus palabras sonaron totalmente falsa y más porque ella la miraba como si fuera un perro rabioso. No fueron el impacto de sus palabras lo que hacía que Oliver volteara a verla así, sino el ver a Hermione tan resuelta a atacar. El ver a Hermione dispuesta a defender su relación.

-Eres una perra- en ese momento no le importaron sus buenos modales, solo quería hacerla pagar por lo que había ocasionado- No tienes nada que ver aquí después de lo que hiciste- apretó los dientes tratando de contenerse un poco más.

A la castaña le pareció ver fugazmente una sombra de asombro cubrir la mirada de la morena. Pero rápidamente fue remplazada y una sonrisa de satisfacción total la embargo por completo.

-Te aseguro que lo que hice no fue tan malo y a tu "noviecito"- dijo con sorna y rencor- no le duro bastante la tristeza- se pasó la lengua por los labios saboreando lo que estaba a punto de decir-Oliver es un excelente amante.

-CALLATE, CALLATE DE UNA VEZ- Hermione tenía agarrada con todas sus fuerzas la varita.

-Te duele que te digan la verdad pero a mí no me importa y yo lo hare- Katie comenzó a avanzar hacia ella hasta que el brazo de Oliver la detuvo con fuerza y detenimiento.

-A mí me puedes decir lo que quieras Katie pero con ella no te metas- más que una amenaza a Hermione le pareció que era una súplica que Oliver le hacía- Hablaremos de esto después.

Katie realmente estaba disfrutando del momento, se soltó de su agarre con un movimiento brusco y mirando con odio a Hermione termino de matar a la castaña con sus palabras.

-De ninguna manera, ella tiene derecho a enterarse- le lanzo una rápida mirada a Oliver- estoy embarazada.

Tan fuerte como ese duro golpe fue dado Hermione se bloqueó, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas e incapaz de aceptar lo que esas palabras querían decirle negó con la cabeza.

-Oh si querida estoy embarazada y este bebé es de Oliver- sin poder evitarlo más varias lagrimas se deslizaron traicioneras por sus mejillas.

-Hermione yo…yo no sabía- trato de acercarse a ella pero tan pronto como dio el primer paso en su dirección ella se alejó mirándolo dolida. Aquel simple gesto fue peor que todo. Quería que lo insultara, que lo abofeteara incluso pero que lo rechazara no podía soportarlo.

-No te me acerques de nuevo Wood- apenas logro formular esas palabras y antes de que se viniera abajo desapareció apareciendo en el apartamento que compartía con Ginny.

Sus tres amigos se encontraban viendo una serie en el televisor, por lo que no se dieron cuenta inmediatamente de su presencia. Ginny que en ocasiones lograba ser la más perceptiva fue la primera en reparar en su presencia.

-Hermione- se levantó como impulsada por un resorte y al ver que iba llorando se acercó a ella para abrazarla- ¿pero que sucedió?

Tan pronto como su amiga la abrazó la castaña saco todo el llanto que había luchado por combatir.

Aunque tardaron en reaccionar Harry y Ron se levantaron caminando hacia ellas uniéndose a aquel abrazo. Tanto Ginebra y Harry e incluso Ron que normalmente prefería mantenerse alejado de todos esos líos y enredos amorosos trataron de sacarle la verdad, pero no consiguieron ningún resultado hasta que una luz blanca y deslumbrante alumbro la estancia trayendo consigo a un castaño.

-Desgraciado- Ron acostumbrado a ser el más impulsivo quiso abalanzarse sobre el pero Harry lo detuvo- ¿Qué le hiciste?

-Tranquilo Ron- Harry casi siempre era el más sereno de todos después de Hermione claro está. Miró a su amigo para después mirar después al jugador de quiddicth- más vale que tu defensa sea buena Wood.

-Solo quiero hablar con ella- murmuro buscando a Hermione con la mirada pero esta se negaba a verlo, lo que le dolió aún más.

La castaña que normalmente era la que siempre se mostraba fuerte y segura ahora se encontraba temerosa y frágil, lo que impedía que sus amigos quisieran dejarla a solas con él.

-¿Hermione?- la pelirroja formula su nombre en una pregunta para ver si le daban permiso al castaño de acercarse más, pero por toda respuesta la castaña simplemente negó- lo siento Wood tal vez puedan hablar después cuando ella este más tranquila.

¿Después? El tiempo para él se había terminado, su vida había acabado por un estúpido impulso que no recordaba siquiera. Sabía que lo que a continuación diría crearía una brecha tan grande entre ellos dos que a lo mejor sería imposible de cerrar.

-Yo no sabía nada- las palabras salían atropelladamente por sus labios, el mismo nerviosismo lo hacía titubear- ni...ni siquiera lo recuerdo pero debes entender que no puedo dejar a mi hijo sin un padre- tan pronto como dijo aquello quiso acercarse a ella, pero la mirada fiera de Ginny se lo impidió.

-Ni te acerques Wood- en otros momentos eso no le habría importado pero la mirada de Harry, Ron y Ginny le decían que era mejor que se mantuviera alejado por su bien.

-No la amo pero voy…- apretó los dientes frustrado y molesto con él mismo, por haber sido tan estúpido- voy a casarme con ella- y esa simple frase fue lo que termino de hundir a la gran Hermione Granger por completo.

Sin esperar un segundo más y esta vez sin que Harry interviniera Ginebra Weasley se le adelantó a su hermano y le dio una fuerte bofetada que logró voltearle la cara a Oliver.

Supo que no lograría nada más ahí, así que le lanzó una última mirada suplicante a Harry, tal vez el, que era el más sensato abogara por él logrando unos pocos minutos a solas con Hermione, pero Harry se mostró implacable.

-No nos importa- había tanta resolución en su mirada, le pasó un brazo por los hombros a Hermione- porque yo voy a casarme con ella- por fin Hermione logro apaciguar el llanto volteando a ver a su amigo sorprendida, lo que más la asombro fue ver la misma resolución en los ojos de Ginny, como si no le importara enterarse que su novio se casaría con otra. Wood la miro llena de dolor al recibir aquella noticia.

Al parecer el destino no quería que estuvieran juntos, así; de esa manera tan cruel e injusta era como terminaba su historia

Antes de que Oliver desapareciera la mirada de los dos amantes se encontraron, transmitiéndose en ellas muchos sentimientos: amor, decepción, añoranza por algo que nunca podrían tener, pero sobre todo dolor.

Como cada mañana desde que se había suscrito al periódico mágico más famoso _El Profeta_ llegó a su puerta de manera puntual.

Aquel día estaba especialmente feliz. Por fin todo el mundo repararía en ella. Por fin lograría la atención que siempre había deseado.

Con unas cuantas llamadas hacía algunos contactos había logrado que su boda fuera anunciada en primera plana aquella mañana. Toda la comunidad mágica se enteraría de la noticia. Oliver estaría furiosa con ella eso lo tenía claro, pero en ese momento no le importaba, ya lidiaría con ello después y para cuando lo hiciera cada familia mágica tendría un ejemplar de aquel periódico en su poder y repararían solamente en ella.

Tomo el periódico entre sus manos y al ver la noticia más importante, la que aparecería en portada, a la que le dedicarían cinco hojas completas para hablar de aquel evento un grito rabioso salió de su boca.

A ella le habían prometido ese primer lugar, tenía que haber sido suyo ese placer. Pero una vez más ELLA lo había arruinado. En primera plana, con un gran encabezado se leía **HARRY POTTER EL HEROE DEL MUNDO MAGICO CONTRAERA MATRIMONIO CON HERMIONE GRANGER. **

Empezó a hojear el diario con gran velocidad, y su enojo aumento al ver que no solo le habían dedicado 5 hojas, sino 7 y su matrimonio quedaba desplazado hasta la página 8. Arrojo el periódico con fuerza hacía la chimenea, una vez más ella había tomado el protagonismo que por derecho le correspondía a Katie, pero esa sería la última vez.

Lo único que le causo placer en ese momento fue saber que Oliver pronto se enteraría de la noticia. Disfrutaría el momento de verlo caer por el dolor. Si lo amaba, pero también lo odiaba por haberla cambiado por alguien tan inferior como Hermione Granger, así que cuando cuando él se enterara ella querría estar ahí para presenciarlo. Su amada Hermione se casaba con otro y Oliver tenía un gran sentido del deber que le impediría evitarlo.


	24. La Boda

Esta vez no demore nada en subir el capitulo jeje ojala pueda tener más de este tiempo para seguir escribiendo. Este es el último capitulo y les quería agradecer a todas esas personas que me han acompañado desde que inicie esta historia, nunca imagine tardarme tanto en terminarla pero paso jaja aún así muchisimas gracias a todos los que me leyeron.

Nos vemos en la próxima aventura. L s quiero.

PD: Este Viernes subo el epílogo.

LA BODA

Suspiro con tristeza mientras dirigía su mirada por la ventana de aquel cuarto. Vio llegar a los corresponsales de El Profeta y Corazón de Bruja, e incluso Luna Lovegood había llegado con un pequeño block de notas y una cámara fotográfica colgada de su cuello. Por lo visto a pesar de haber sido invitada iba como única reportera de El Quisquilloso.

Se obligó a retirar la mirada para no ver como la iglesia se iba llenando poco a poco con la presencia de los invitados.

Trato de cepillar su pelo una vez más viendo que era un total desastre, se pasó el cepillo cerca de cinco minutos pero fue en vano, sencillamente su pelo era indomable. Vio su reflejo en el espejo que tenía frente a ella y dejo salir un suspiro de desesperación. Sus ojos cafés reflejaban la tristeza que llevaba dentro, pensó en ponerse un hechizo para cambiar el color de sus ojos, si iba a cambiar de vida sería bueno que cambiara totalmente su apariencia, así no recordaría a cada rato lo que había perdido.

-Hermione ¿ya estas…- no termino la frase. Veía a su amiga tan triste en lo que debería de ser el día más feliz de su vida. La castaña vio llegar a la pelirroja a través del espejo. Su rostro permanecía inmutable.- Hermy- le dijo posándose tras ella y poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de la castaña- ya te están esperando- al oír aquellas palabras sus lagrimas no pudieron esperar más y comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

Impulsivamente se dio la vuelta y abrazo a su amiga tratando de reprimir sus sollozos. ¿A cuántos no les estaría robando la felicidad con ese acto tan egoísta? ¿Pero acaso ella no se había vuelto egoísta en los últimos meses?

-Lo siento Ginny- sollozo más fuerte- te estoy robando tu felicidad y eso no es justo

-Tranquila- le hablaba con una voz tranquilizadora mientras le acariciaba su pelo- se porque hacen esto- no quería decir su nombre, porque si no ella también rompería en llanto- Si es por tu bien todo estará bien, ya verás.

-¿Sabes? -Estaba un poco más tranquila- mentir nunca a sido lo tuyo Ginny- ambas se sonrieron tratando de infundirse valor.

-Bueno- dijo Ginny separándose de su amiga- ya es hora

La habilidad de Ginny lo gro lo que Hermione no había conseguido, en un segundo su pelo ya estaba arreglado y para rematarlo en la cima de su chongo le puso un tocado que llevaba un velo que caía libremente sobre su nuca.

Con esfuerzo la pelirroja tomo a la castaña por los hombros y la levanto.

-Estás hermosa Herms… vamos- le tendió una mano, la cual Hermione tomo por inercia. Había dejado su corazón de lado, ahora tenía que pensar en lo mejor para alguien más, para otra persona que pronto llegaría a este mundo. Tenía que ser egoísta con ese alguien.

No se dio cuenta de que ya habían llegado a la perta de mármol blanca.

-Yo entro primero, y cuando oigas la música entras tú- antes de que entrara a la iglesia volteo y le dio una última mirada nostálgica.

Oyó la marcha nupcial indicándole su entrada.

La melodía le sonaba tan lejana, totalmente ajena. Pudo ver a todos sus conocidos elegantemente arreglados. En los asientos de adelante estaban todos los Weasley, Ron ahora abrazaba a Lavander, ya llevaban saliendo un tiempo, y a decir verdad a Hermione la chica le agradaba bastante, era todo lo que Ron necesitaba. Vio como Lavander se abrazaba a Ginny mientras ambas derramaban lágrimas, solo que las lágrimas de la pelirroja eran tan distintas a las de su cuñada y la castaña sabía la razón, sabía que tenía que ser egoísta, pero simplemente no podía serlo, ella no era así.

-Acepto- esa simple palabra la hizo volver a la realidad causándole un dolor en el pecho. Por fin desde que había llegado tuvo el valor para voltear a la derecha y poder ver al hombre que la había pronunciado. Ese pelo azabache que siempre llevaba revuelto ahora estaba engominado, sus ojos verdes la miraban con una sonrisa nostálgica.

-Y usted Hermione Jane Granger acepta al señor Harry James Potter para amarlo en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza hasta que l muerte los separe- amarlo.

Sus oídos dejaron de oír al escuchar esa palabra. Amor.

Quería demasiado a Harry, y claro que lo amaba, no en vano habían pasado por tantas travesías juntos, pero no era esa clase de amor que te hace querer estar el resto de tu vida con una persona.

Una vez más volteo, y la imagen de Ginny desolada, la hizo cuestionar sus actos. Todos los presentes la miraban esperando su respuesta. Harry la miraba con el ceño fruncido, Hermione lo observo una {ultima vez y en su lugar estaba un castaño con ojos cafés. Pestañeo varias veces y de nuevo ahí estaba Harry, sus sentidos la habían engañado.

-No- todos en la iglesia empezaron a murmurar y a soltar pequeñas exclamaciones, pero a ella ya no le importaba, simplemente haría lo que ella creía correcto- lo siento Harry pero no puedo, eres como un hermano para mí y no puedo condenarte a la infelicidad - al decir aquellas palabras comenzó a recordar donde todo había comenzado- pero sé que alguien aquí presente se muere por estar aquí a tu lado- dicho esto hizo un ademan con la mano señalando a Ginny.

Y ante la mirada atónita de todos echo a correr.

-¿A dónde vamos?- dijo ilusionada colgándose del brazo de Oliver. Éste no llego a sonreír, solo miraba fijamente al frente con el ceño fruncido concentrado en algo.

-Es una sorpresa- fue su única respuesta. Escueta, seria y sin alegría. Desde que había leído el artículo en el periódico y en especial el de su amada Hermione había actuado así con ella, indiferente. Pero no le importaba, quisiera o no pronto estarían casados y nada podría hacer contra eso, pronto sería suyo.

Oliver tomo del brazo a Katie y ella sonrió complacida, tal vez él comenzaba a acostumbrarse a la idea de estar con ella. Pero su sonrisa murió al momento en el que entraron a un pequeño sanatorio ginecológico.

-¿Qué es esto?- grito alarmada al ver lo que el castaño se proponía a hacer.

-Desde hoy van a llevar el control de tu embarazo Katie- volteo a verla sin mostrar ningún signo de remordimiento por llevarla a ese lugar sin haberla prevenido.

Como pudo se soltó de su agarre y comenzó a retroceder mostrando la alarma y el pánico en su mirada- me….me ofendes- tartamudeo nerviosa aunque trataba de fingirse ofendida e indignada- yo ya tengo un médico y no voy a entrar con un completo desconocido.

No recordaba jamás haber visto ese fuego en los ojos de Oliver, pero ahí estaba, sosteniéndole la mirada a Katie, acercándose a ella con determinación. Jamás había maltratado a ninguna mujer, aun cuando se lo mereciera por eso fue que se sorprendió tanto cuando la tomo del brazo fuertemente y la zarandeo.

-Entraras con ese médico aún tenga que llevarte a rastras para que te revise.

La mirada de ambos se confrontaron, ninguno pensaba ceder ante el otro, pero sabían que en aquella pequeña confrontación alguno tendría que salir vencedor.

Hermione apareció en su habitación en la madriguera. Aquel lugar siempre lograba reconfortarla. Todo ahí era maravilloso, desde la humilde decoración hasta las personas maravillosas que habitaban en ella.

Y hablando de gente maravillosa, en ese momento una cabellera pelirroja y larga se asomó por la puerta. Ginny la miro con tristeza pero comprensivamente y sin que hiciera falta que ninguna de las dos mencionara palabra alguna ambas se fundieron en un abrazo.

-Tranquila, ya paso- susurraba de un modo maternal la pelirroja tratando de consolar a la castaña.

-Lo…lo siento tanto- su voz sonó amortiguada por los inevitables sollozos.

-No tienes que disculparte de nada Herms- acariciaba su cabello.

-Casi…casi- no pudo terminar la frase ya que la puerta volvió a abrirse y por ella entraron Harry y Ron. Un simple gesto, una simple mirada y el trio de oro incluida Ginny se sumió en un abrazo. Esperaron hasta que Hermione estuvo más tranquila para volver a hablar.

Con la manga del vestido de novia que aun llevaba puesta se limpió los últimos restos de las lágrimas derramadas.

-Fui una egoísta- tuvo esa repentina necesidad de llorar de nuevo pero las reprimió dirigiéndoles una sonrisa a sus amigos que no llegó a sus ojos- estuve a punto de separarlos.

Las sonrisas de Harry y Ginny la hicieron callar.

-La verdad yo sabía qué harías esto Hermione- la voz tranquila de Ginny la sorprendió. A pesar de que había estado a punto de casarse con el hombre al que amaba en la mirada de su amiga no había resentimiento alguno.

-Pero… ¿pero cómo? Ni yo sabía que lo haría- dijo una atónita Hermione que no podía creer la tranquilidad con la que estaban reaccionando sus tres mejores amigos. Incluso Ron sonreía.

-Todos sabíamos que lo harías- afirmo el pelirrojo con un encogimiento de hombros que trataba de quitarle importancia al asunto.

La castaña aun los miraba atónita. Al parecer sus amigos la conocían más que ella misma.

-Hermione siempre te sacrificas por los demás y haces lo correcto, sin importarte las repercusiones que eso te traerá a ti misma- hablo Harry explicándoles su razonamiento.

-¿Y porque dejaste que esto llegara tan lejos?- la castaña casi quería abofetearlo, pero se contuvo al recordar que ni siquiera ese golpe sería honesto. Porque a quien tenía ganas de golpear era a Oliver Wood.

-Porque lo necesitabas- respondió Ginny por él- y para que Wood vea lo que se perdió por idiota- dijo en un tono molesto pero que a la castaña le hizo sonreír.

-En verdad son los mejores amigos-volvieron a sonreírse hasta que Hermione anunció algo que había pensado en el instante mismo en el que había salido huyendo de la iglesia- voy a irme- vió las caras asombradas de sus amigos y antes de que pudieran acorralarla con sus preguntas y protestas añadió- es lo mejor- llevo la mano hasta su pecho justo donde su corazón latía- tiene que sanar- susurro sabiendo que sus amigos la comprenderían- y ustedes dos- señalo a Harry y Ginny con una sonrisa- tienen que casarse pronto- los dos se sonrojaron y Ron pareció algo incomodó.

-Tienes que venir a la boda- dijo Ginny acercándose a ella para darle abrazo.

-Lo prometo.

Miró la hora en su reloj de pulsera una última vez y al ver que faltaban cinco minutos acelero el paso. Ya estaba cerca, solo una manzana más y lo lograría.

FLASH BACK

- La mirada de ambos se confrontaron, ninguno pensaba ceder ante el otro, pero sabían que en aquella pequeña confrontación alguno tendría que salir vencedor.

-Entonces entras por tu propio pie y quieres que te cargue y te meta así.

Una mirada suplicante no basto para conmoverlo. Oliver estaba decidido y nada lo haría cambiar de parecer.

-Te arrepentirás de esto Wood- dijo con odio.

Quiso poner resistencia pero la fuerza de Oliver era superior así que aunque lucho logró meterla en el consultorio médico. Lo peor vino enseguida. Al instante en que entraron el hombre de bata blanca le hizo una pequeña prueba con la varita. La verdad salió a relucir enseguida. Evidentemente Katie no estaba embarazada y nunca lo había estado. A pesar de que Oliver quería ofenderla e insultarla por haberlo engañado con esa mentira se había sentido extrañamente dichoso. También se sintió un estúpido por haber dejado que Katie llegará tan lejos con sus mentiras. Si hubiera actuado así en el instante en el que ella fue a llenarle la cabeza con sus mentiras jamás la habría perdido. Ella no estaría casándose en ese momento con otro.

Miró el reloj en aquel consultorio. Tenía el tiempo encima pero tal vez si se daba prisa llegaría a tiempo. Salió corriendo del consultorio dejando a una Katie humillada y furiosa.

-Ella nunca te perdonara Wood- fue lo último que escucho de Katie Bell. No quería volver a saber nada de ella. Su amistad estaba por demás muerta. Y esperaba que no tuviera razón, si era necesario dejaría su orgullo de lado y rogaría e imploraría por una oportunidad que él sabía no se merecía, no quería pensar en las palabras de Bell, porque si resultaban ser ciertas él habría perdido todo lo que le interesaba en su vida. Porque si era cierto la vida misma se terminaría para él.

FIN FLASH BACK

Llego a la iglesia a tiempo para ver como unos magos limpiaban el lugar. El arroz tirado hacía que a cada paso sintiera el pecho mucho más pesado. No quería pensar en aquello pero el panorama simplemente no lo dejaba pensar en otra cosa.

-Disculpe la boda que se estaba realizando aquí- uno de los encargados volteó a verlo con hastió y casi automáticamente le respondió.

-Llegas tarde hijo, acaba de terminar- Sin tener más fuerzas para sostenerse logró sentarse sobre una de las bancas y cubrió su cara con las manos en un acto desesperado.

Había llegado demasiado tarde.

Su mundo entero se había ido.

-¿Estas segura que quieres hacer esto Hermione?- la castaña asintió más tranquila. Ante la resolución que había tomado nadie había podido hacer que cambiara de opinión y valla que lo habían intentado.

La pelirroja suspiro resignada y asintió- Charlie te recogerá en la terminal- dijo dándole un último abrazo- cuídate.

-Lo hare- sonrió con nostalgia. Durante toda su vida había tratado de evitar en la medida de lo posible ese momento. Odiaba las despedidas pero eso era lo mejor.

- Sigo pensando que cometes un error Hermione- murmuro Harry cuando fue su turno de abrazarla. La castaña negó lentamente.

-Créeme Harry es mejor así- el chico con la cicatriz en la frente revoló los ojos sabiendo que sería inútil discutir con ella, pero aun así hizo un último intento.

-Wood tiene derecho a saberlo- Hermione no quiso discutir más con uno de sus mejores amigos, así que por toda respuesta simplemente le lanzó una sonrisa.

Cuando fue el turno de abrazar a Ron el pelirrojo se aferró a ella y en un secreto le murmuró al oído- tienes que recuperarte pronto- Hermione lo abrazó más aferrándose a él- le pedí matrimonio- se separó mirándolo atónita y asombrada.

Estaba totalmente feliz por sus tres amigos. Parecían completamente felices. Sintió que no pertenecía a ese cuadro de dicha y felicidad así que agarro su equipaje empezando a caminar a la terminal.

-Le diré a Charlie que dentro de unos meses no te deje trabajar- escucho la voz de Ronald y sonrió.

Con cada paso que daba se alejaba más de la vida que hasta ese momento había conocido.


End file.
